


Baby, nevermind

by firecat93



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Belgium (Country), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Gennex - Freeform, Iceland, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Smut, Urban Boyfriends
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 33,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat93/pseuds/firecat93
Summary: "Gè...""Sì, Alex?"Accarezza pensieroso la parete."Pensavo... un giorno... ci vedremo mai?""Non lo so...""Lo so, ma dimmi... secondo te..."Ci vedremo mai?Dove Genn è islandese e Alex è belga e la distanza è davvero, davvero troppa.





	1. Beyond the wall

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sei una luce così intensa

che sei diventata ombra.  
  


_Alda Merini_   
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Com'è la tua, Genn? Buona?"

"Mah discreta... la tua?"

"Non mi piace tanto."

"Uhm..."

"Forse abbiamo sbagliato qualcosa?"

"La ricetta era quella... anche se non potremmo mai cucinare la pasta come i veri italiani."

"Suppongo di no."

Alex si alza per andare a posare sulla scrivania il piatto di pasta pieno per metà e tornare con un balzo sul letto, lo sguardo rivolto verso il muro.

"Gè..."

"Sì, Alex?"

Accarezza pensieroso la parete.

"Pensavo... un giorno... ci vedremo mai?"

"Non lo so..."

"Lo so, ma dimmi... secondo te..."  
  
  


_Ci vedremo mai?_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Genn non è il suo vicino di casa, ma Alex gli parla ogni giorno, tutti i giorni, fin da quando aveva dieci anni.

È il suo migliore amico e  _vive nel muro,_ o almeno è quello che ha sempre detto ai suoi familiari.

Per uno strano meccanismo spaziale è come se Genn vivesse nella stanza affianco alla sua, la parete come unica separazione

Solo che Alex è in Belgio e non si è mai mosso da lì, la sua parete confina col vuoto e la stessa cosa vale per Genn, gli ha detto che il muro della sua stanza chiude la casa.

I loro genitori hanno sempre riso di questa fantasia.  
Un giorno Alex provò a far parlare Genn con suo padre, ma nonostante il saluto nervoso dell'altro, suo padre si limitò a guardarlo.  
"Beh? Il tuo amico fantasma dov'è?"  
  


 

Da quando ha undici anni non nomina più Genn a nessuno.

Quando sua madre entra nella sua stanza per dargli la buonanotte, Alex si affretta a nascondere il vocabolario di inglese sotto il cuscino.

I suoi voti alti in lingua sono solo frutto della necessità impellente di farsi capire dal  _bambino nel muro_ , ma i suoi non devono saperlo.

Ogni giorno tornava da scuola con il sorriso, niente ansia, niente stress.

Si metteva sul letto a aspettava.

Genn è un'ora indietro rispetto a lui, ma ci mette moltissimo a tornare a casa.

"È perché devo fare un'ora e mezza di viaggio per andare a scuola! Papà va piano, per la neve."  
Sì perché Genn non è belga come lui.

Vive a Dalvik.

 

Islanda.  
  
  


 

"Alex! Alex sono tornato!"

Sente un rumore sordo contro il muro e scoppia a ridere.

"La smetti di buttartici contro tutte le volte? Se sfondi la parete non so cosa potrebbe accadere, ma niente di buono sicuro!"

"È perché sono corso ad abbracciarti! Ti sto abbracciando adesso, non senti?"

_Che scemo._

Si poggia anche lui, con le braccia larghe lungo la parete, le guance un po' rosse.  
"Anche io... anche io ti sto abbracciando."

Sente Genn ridacchiare, la sua voce attutita sempre dal muro, ma è sicuro che anche lui si sia reso conto.

_Così, ad abbracciare superfici solide..._

"Se entra mio padre adesso, mi manda fuori in mezzo alla neve senza cappotto per punizione!"

"Che razza di punizione sarebbe?"

"Così mi fa  _rinfrescare_  le idee!"  
  


 

 

Alex Everard, belga di quindici e mezzo, quasi sedici, (" _fra due settimane!"_ ) non è pazzo.

_Ok sì._  
Un attimo.

Se voi guardate Alex Everard in questo momento, vi sembrerà sicuramente un ragazzino un po' schizzato, no?

Sta parlando da solo.

Ma il fatto è che  _non sta parlando da solo._

Sta parlando con Genn Arnarson, islandese, sedici anni compiuti a febbraio, e neanche lui è pazzo.

Perché se ci muoviamo dalla piccola e ridente Lier, verso la altrettanto piccola e un po' meno ridente Dalvik ( _"meno ridente solo perché fa freddo!"_ ) e posiamo lo sguardo su una bella casetta bianca,  _ecco che..._  
  


" _Ecco che_ , cosa? Alex non è un buon inizio per il nostro libro di memorie."

Alex solleva lo sguardo dal quaderno e alza la voce.  
"Non chiamarlo  _libro di memorie_ , non siamo ancora morti."

"Che poi ancora mi devi dire come speri di spiegare ai lettori quello che ci succede, visto che non lo sappiamo neanche noi."

Alex sbuffa e guarda male la parete perfettamente bianca.  
"Qualcosa mi invento!"

"E poi perché scrivi che siamo più grandi? Abbiamo tutti e due quattordici anni, questa è la prima cazzata.  
E se cominci col dire che non siamo pazzi, i lettori pensano che invece lo siamo, cerchiamo solo di negare l'evidenza!"

"Ok allora il libro di memorie lo scrivo quando sono più grande e so meglio l'inglese magari."

"Eh  _magari_."

"Non è che il tuo inglese sia migliore del mio, Arnarson."

"Ma io non sono così presuntuoso dal pensare di scrivere un libro, Everard."

Alex si passa le mani sul viso, storcendosi gli occhiali nel mentre.  
"Oddio cazzo,  _aiutami_."

"Le parolacce sono la cosa che abbiamo imparato più in fretta. Scriviamo un libro di parolacce, quello sì che sarebbe un bestseller."

"Me ne sto andando, Genn.   
Davvero, oggi hai raggiunto il limite."  
Fa per alzarsi dal letto, non deve andare da nessuna parte veramente, al massimo scende in cucina e si prende un succo di frutta e risale nella sua stanza, ma si diverte a dirlo,  _perché_ -

Sente un tonfo sordo contro la parete.  
"Oh no Alex rimani con me, perdonami, sono uno sciocco, non mi lasciare!"

Alex si stringe il naso per evitare di ridere forte, gli occhi puntati sul muro, se lo immagina perfettamente Genn in ginocchio a implorare.  
"Cosa avevamo detto sullo schiantarsi contro le pareti?"

"Hai ragione scusa, non lo faccio più."

"Bravo."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Quasi non riesce a ricordarsi la sua vita senza Genn.

Senza la sua voce prima di addormentarsi o il suo  _buongiorno_  appena sveglio.

Se pensa ai suoi compagni di atletica o ai suoi amici a scuola...  
Non riesce a paragonarli...  _cioè_...   
Genn è tutta un'altra cosa.

Non sono riusciti a spiegarsi questo strano fenomeno che collega le loro pareti, è come se Genn abitasse nella stanza affianco alla sua, con solo una parete di misero carton-gesso a separarli.

Ma non c'è nessuno, la sua casa finisce con la sua stanza, la sua parete è spessa e confina col vuoto.  
La stessa cosa vale per Genn.

_Nonostante questo..._

Alex lo sente più vicino che mai.

È come una costante nella sua vita, una costante strana e spaventosa certe volte, ma così bella.

È così bello avere Genn al suo fianco.

Anche solo... per modo di dire.

"Alex! Alex è l'ultimo tratto!"

Ansima forte e si spinge più avanti.  
Il sudore gli scivola sulle tempie e il naso, gli occhiali si appannano,  _cazzo_  si è dimenticato di nuovo di toglierli.

"Alex ancora un giro!"  
Passa per la seconda volta affianco all'allenatore mentre le gambe gli tirano fastidiosamente.

Si ritrova spesso a pensare a come sarebbe avere Genn con lui.

Averlo sugli spalti durante gli allenamenti, a tifare per lui alle gare.

Andare a scuola insieme, pranzare, studiare, uscire.  
Andare a dormire l'uno a casa dell'altro.  
Avere la possibilità di abbracciarlo durante la notte.  
  


"Alex bravissimo! Incredibile, sei migliorato moltissimo, quasi un minuto in meno rispetto alla scorsa settimana sullo stesso tratto! Bravo!"

L'allenatore Smet lo raggiunge, lasciandogli poderose pacche sulla spalla, mentre Alex sorride si sfila gli occhiali col cuore a mille e i muscoli che ancora vibrano.

"A che cosa pensavi, eh? Sembravi concentratissimo!"

Si avviano entrambi verso gli spalti, fa troppo freddo per allenare la classe, sono tutti nella palestra coperta con il professor Devon, ma Alex voleva  _correre_.

"Pensavo che non vedo l'ora di tornare a casa!"  
Ride senza fiato, mentre pesca alla cieca l'acqua dallo zaino.

"La scuola fa così schifo? Strano detto da te."

"No. - La bottiglia si accartoccia per la poca aria rimasta - Devo risentire... un mio amico."

L'allenatore Smet gli lascia una pacca sulla schiena e lo invita a rientrare,  _si congela!_ Alex sistema lo zaino e guarda il cielo grigio e gli spalti vuoti.

Si immagina un ragazzo biondo e magro sorridergli con una giacca leggera, perché lui è abituato ad altro, è abituato al freddo vero,  _cos'è Alex, l'estate è arrivata in anticipo?_

Ridacchia al vuoto, prende la giacca e lo zaino e ciondola verso la palestra interna.  
  


_Sì Genn._   
  


Se tu fossi qui sarebbe sempre estate per me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

"Ahhh oddio Alex! Non ci posso credere!"  
  


_Natale 2020._  
Ore 02.06.   
Solito tonfo sordo.

"Genn. Cosa ti dico ogni volta?   
Il muro è stato creato per reggere la stanza, non per essere fatto a pezzi da te."

Sente la solita risata sommessa, prima che Genn alzi di nuovo la voce.  
"Da oggi me lo potrai dire sempre! Me lo potrai scrivere, mi potrai video-chiamare, mi potrai mandare dei vocali!  _Genn, anche oggi ti ho chiamato per dirti di non schiantarti sul nostro muro_ , ma ci pensi?"

Alex sposta il letto e raggiunge con le dita il punto da cui sente provenire la voce di Genn.  
Poggia la fronte sul muro e sospira.

"Genn. Ti prego. Non scherzare."

Sente la sua risata vicinissima, sempre attutita dalla calce,  _ma se davvero..._ non ci può credere.

"Finalmente posso sentire la tua voce.  
Senza barriere. Scriverti durante tutto il giorno. Chiamarti. Mandarti foto e video di cose che mi fanno pensare a te.  
Vederti.  _Alex, voglio vederti_."

Sente gli occhi lucidi, spinge la fronte e il naso contro il muro e sospira.  
"Genn."

"Alex, dopo due anni che lo chiedo, a due mesi dai sedici, mi hanno regalato un telefono. Finalmente."

"Cazzo."

"Devi darmi il tuo numero.   
I tuoi contatti social, tutto.  
Voglio poterti seguire, vivere con te la tua giornata, non aspettare la sera per sentirti, ti prego Alex."

"Cazzo,  _cazzo sì_. Un attimo."

Va verso il suo letto sempre sfatto, sposta le coperte e il vocabolario di inglese che ormai usa sempre meno, e sussulta quando trova il telefono.  
Gli detta il suo numero perché non riesce mai a ricordarlo, poi gli dice che lo trova su Facebook e Instagram, si era fatto anche Tumblr ma non lo usa,  _prevalentemente questi, e-_

"Facebook? È un nuovo social? Tutti i miei amici sono su IPanel. E su Glade. Anche su Horizon, ma di meno."

Alex corruga le sopracciglia.  
Non ha mai sentito dei social del genere.  _Forse li usano solo in Islanda?_  
"Non li conosco, ma se vuoi usare quelli me li scarico anch'io."

"Aspetta aspetta! Prima ti chiamo! Oddio mi tremano le dita..."

Alex ride, stanno praticamente urlando esagitati, non c'è nessuno in casa, i suoi sono tornati dalla nonna a sistemarla per la notte, ma è contento, così tanto.

Guarda lo schermo illuminato del suo iPhone con le guance rosse, non vede l'ora, gli sembra incredibile, finalmente  _final_ -

"Alex."

"Genn?"

Alza lo sguardo verso il muro, confuso.  
"Perché non mi stai chiamando?"

" _Ho_... ci provo."

Stringe i denti, mentre lo stomaco gli si attorciglia.  
Perché Genn non si  _sbriga_ , lo sta facendo affogare nell'ansia, proprio ora che si era un po' rassegnato, probabilmente i genitori di Genn gli avrebbero regalato uno smartphone a sedici o a diciassette anni, o forse ai diciotto addirittura, si era rassegnato e andava bene, avrebbe aspettato, ma al Natale dei quindici non ci sperava minimamente  _e adesso Genn lo sta tenendo sulle spin-_

"Numero inesistente. Ecco cosa mi dice. Ho provato e riprovato.  
È inesistente."  
  


Sbatte le palpebre e si ritrova a osservare il proprio iPhone illuminato senza nessuna notifica.  
Nessuna chiamata o avviso.  
 _Niente_.

"Te lo ridò, devi aver sbagliato a scrivere. Riprova."  
  


La schermata rimane ferma.  
Vuota.

"Alex, che succede..."

Sente la voce di Genn arrivargli confusa e spezzata, alza lo sguardo rabbioso verso il muro e sibila fra i denti.  
"Vai nell'App Store. Scaricati Facebook. Instagram, Tumblr.  _Trovami_."

Genn tira su col naso e sussurra un  _ok_  tremolante, passano secondi interminabili in cui Alex fa avanti e dietro lungo il muro che li separa e poi...

"Alex io... non... questi social,  _non li trovo_ , non ci sono. Ho provato anche su Google, non-"

"Come no?!"  
Tira due pugni alla parete mentre sente Genn singhiozzare lui è solo arrabbiato e stordito, che sta succedendo, perché  _che succede._

"Alex ti prego..."

Si sfila gli occhiali e si stropiccia il viso, la pelle gli pizzica per il nervosismo, tutta questa felicità e eccitazione, questa smania di  _vederlo_  e  _sentirlo_ ,  _così breve, così lunga_ , tutto andato in fumo.   
In  
così   
pochi   
secondi.  
  


 

No.  
Ci deve essere una soluzione.

"Mi scarico io i social che usate voi. Horizon e Glade e..."

"IPanel! Ce l'hanno tutti."

"Ok."  
Va nell'App Store e digita.  
Compaiono varie opzioni.  
App di giochi.  
Per modificare immagini.  
 _No, niente del genere._

Digita di nuovo.  
 _IPanel_

Cazzo.  
IPanel neanche esiste.  
  


"Li hai trovati?"

Vorrebbe poter abbattere quel cazzo di muro.  
Farlo a pezzi con le sue mani.

Perché Genn sembra così speranzoso, riesce a sentire il sorriso nelle sue parole.  
Guarda in basso da dove sente provenire la voce, prima di inginocchiarsi per terra.  
Lascia il telefono sul pavimento, le mani e la fronte sul muro.

"Genn, mi dispiace. Non... non li trovo."

"Ma come... come no... sono social famosi in tutto il mondo, li hanno tutti non può essere che solo in Belgio non li avete, io-"

"Anche Facebook e Instagram e Tumblr sono famosi in tutto il mondo. Eppure non li trovi. Non li hai mai neanche sentiti nominare."

"Questo... che significa? Che...  _che significa_... Alex ti prego..."

"Non lo so. Non lo so credimi.   
Non lo so."

Sfrega la fronte sul muro con forza, se solo se solo potesse stringerlo adesso, riuscirebbe a consolarlo, non sa neanche lui come, cosa avrebbe detto perché c'è ben poco da dire, ma se solo potesse  _stringerlo_... non sarebbero in questa situazione in primis.

"Sono stanco. Parliamo domani."

Solleva la testa di scatto e quasi lo riesce a vedere, alzarsi dal pavimento e ciondolare verso il suo letto.

"Genn, mi dispiace davvero io non so che fare!"

"Sono stanco. Parliamo domani."

Stavolta le parole gli arrivano lontane e attutite più del solito, forse Genn è già con il viso sul cuscino.

Sospira e si alza, sfiora la parete bianca che tanto ama e odia e sussurra.  
"Buon Natale, Genn."  
  


"Buon Natale, Alex."  
Bisbiglia Genn in Islanda, col viso sprofondato nel cuscino, risponde a un augurio che non ha udito.  
Si è spogliato in fretta e non ha avuto la forza di mettersi il pigiama.  
Rimane così, a guardare il suo iPhone nuovo spoglio di tutto, già si immaginava a parlare con Alex per tutta la notte, a sentire la sua voce pura e libera da ogni filtro.

Già pensava che avrebbe passato l'indomani a commentare tutte le foto di Alex e i suoi amici su IPanel, che avrebbe guardato il suo mondo su Glade.

_E lo avrebbe visto._

Dopo cinque anni lo avrebbe finalmente visto.

Tramite le sue foto avrebbe finalmente dato un volto alla voce che preferisce al mondo.

Nonostante le sue descrizioni, tutte le volte che parla con Alex si immagina dei tratti sfocati sul suo viso e non riesce davvero a inquadrarlo.

Apre l'App Store di nuovo.

Usa la password del telefono e si scarica Horizon.  
Impara a usarlo velocemente, ma ora che può scegliere uno sfondo tutto per lui, sente il bisogno di cercare qualcosa di  _specifico_.

Si sente un po' le guance rosse, ma scorre nel tag, finché non la trova.

È una di quelle foto che postano i ragazzi su Horizon, un po' sfocata, un ragazzo moro di spalle coi capelli corti, gli skinny e una giacca larga di jeans.

Cancella il tag  _belgian boys_  e ritorna alla schermata principale.  
Apre le chiamate e preme di nuovo su quel numero, ormai digitato otto volte a vuoto.

Si porta il telefono all'orecchio e si rannicchia di più sotto le coperte.  
  


 

_Viðvörun! Hringt númer er ekki til staðar._   
  


Chiude.

Riprova.  
  


_Viðvörun! Hringt númer er ekki til staðar._   
  


Ancora _._  
  


_Viðvörun! Hringt númer er ekki til staðar._   
  


Alex, perché.  
  


_Viðvörun! Hringt númer er ekki til staðar._   
  


Alex. _.._  
  


 

_Attenzione! Il numero chiamato è inesistente._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Come faremo?_   
  


_Come abbiamo sempre fatto._   
  


_Il muro?_   
  


_Il muro._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

È diventato insofferente Alex.

_Tanto._

Le battute dei suoi amici non lo fanno ridere, i loro discorsi sulle ragazze lo infastidiscono, i battibecchi sui voti lo tediano.

"Stai sempre silenzioso ultimamente, eh Alex?"

"Uhmm."  
Chiude con forza l'armadietto e si asciuga il viso e il collo con il piccolo telo.

"Anche quando ci alleniamo... non so ti vedo sempre soprappensiero."

Socchiude gli occhi e stringe i denti.  
"Che c'è Leen? Oggi è stata una giornata di merda, parla chiaro."

"Alex... perché mi tratti così? Noi siamo sempre andati d'accordo.   
Ti capisco se ti stai un po' allontanando da Kien e Ago, stanno diventando dei veri stronzi ogni giorno che passa. - Alex solleva lo sguardo e si sente in colpa, ora che Leen lo guarda ancora accaldato per la corsa, gli occhi chiari e lucidi - Ma noi... non lo so. Ci divertivamo prima.  
Adesso ti sento molto lontano.  
E non mi piace."

Si sfila l'asciugamano dal collo e crolla sulla panca dello spogliatoio.  
I loro compagni sono già andati a mensa, Alex ha corso talmente tanto in pista che sente che potrebbe svenire se fa un solo passo.

"Mi dispiace. E sì hai ragione, mi sono distaccato da Ago perché è cambiato troppo e Kien... non so, sembra un'altra persona.  
Non mi trovo d'accordo con niente di quello che fanno e dicono, sembrano lobotomizzati.  
Ma tu sei sempre tu e io sono un amico di merda."

"No, non dire così.- Alex lo guarda sedersi affianco a lui e sporgersi per scandire le parole - Sei la persona migliore che c'è qui, dico davvero, non girare gli occhi!"

Alex ride e si stropiccia gli occhi, ancora non è abituato ad accettare complimenti, non quelli dell'allenatore Smet sulla sua bravura in pista, non quelli di Genn sulla bellezza della sua voce attraverso il muro.

"No, dai davvero. - Leen gli stringe il braccio e Alex si volta, per trovarlo insolitamente vicino - Io... ti ho sempre... tu... fai le tue cose, sei tranquillo e te ne freghi, non ti importa di stare totalmente da solo o in mezzo a una squadra che ti acclama perché da solo hai salvato un'intera staffetta disastrosa. Sei sicuro di te stesso e di quello che fai. Non vedi l'effetto che hai sugli altri, ti sono tutti intorno e cercano le tue attenzioni e tu sei tranquillo, rispondi gentilmente e poi te ne vai. E io lo capisco. Non ti sei mai fidato troppo di nessuno.  
Ma quando lo fai anche con me... quando mi guardi e non mi vedi, mi sorridi vuoto di tutto.  
Non mi piace."

"Mi dispiace, io... non me ne sono accorto."

Leen lo guarda, le labbra sottili si piegano, prima di socchiudere gli occhi.  
"Non ti accorgi mai di niente."  
  


È la seconda volta che Leen lo bacia.

Solo che stavolta è giorno.  
Le luci dello spogliatoio sono forti.  
Non c'è nessuno intorno a loro.  
E l'unica cosa che hanno bevuto è stata la Red Bull a metà mattina per prepararsi all'allenamento.

Leen è bello.

L'ha sempre pensato.

Stringe le sue ciocche bionde mentre mugola e spinge la lingua nella sua bocca.

È bello perché è silenzioso e ha gli occhi azzurri, quasi verdi.  
Ed è così magro...

Gli è sempre piaciuto.

Si stacca per riprendere fiato, Leen sorride, e fa per posare di nuovo le labbra su di lui, ma Alex si sposta.  
Gli accarezza la bocca lucida con il pollice trascina un po' delle loro salive lungo il suo mento.

"Se solo fossi arrivato prima."

"Cosa?"  
  


Gli lascia un bacio sulla guancia e si alza, recupera l'asciugamano e lo zaino, l'insofferenza torna tutta in una volta, lo stomaco in subbuglio, il cuore stretto in una morsa atroce.

"Dovevi arrivare prima Leen. Prima."

"Prima quando?! Alex!"

Si gira verso di lui, il volto impassibile contro quello dell'altro stupito e forse un po' ferito.

"Quando avevamo otto anni. Nove, al massimo.  _Prima_. Adesso è tardi."

"Ma non ci conoscevamo neanche allora! E  _adesso_..."

"Adesso è tardi."

Lo ripete, il cuore più pesante di secondo in secondo, e non è per gli occhi lucidi di Leen e il suo sorriso confuso.  
No.

"Non è tardi, perché dici così..."

Senso di colpa.  
Opprimente e soffocante.

Senso  
di  
colpa.

"Hai ragione tu. Sei rimasto sempre lo stesso. Forse sono io a essere cambiato. E mi dispiace per questo.   
Ti piace l'Alex sbagliato."

Leen lo guarda, le guance incavate per la rabbia, gli occhi sempre più lucidi.  
"Che cosa..."

"L'Alex che hai davanti appartiene a un'altra persona. Mi dispiace.   
 _Adesso_  è tardi."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Ci pensa.

_Ci pensa per tutto il giorno._

Genn non lo sa.

Genn non sa di Leen, Genn non sa niente, Alex non gli dice niente,  _mai niente._

Non del pompino di Krista o della sega che gli ha fatto Jeeno nelle docce dopo gli allenamenti.  
 _Gli serve tutto._  
Ogni singola cosa.  
Gli serve pure questo, pure la consapevolezza che Leen gli piaccia.

Gli serve.

Deve capire la  _differenza_.

Perché quando torna a casa il suo corpo si rilassa, raggiunge la sua stanza quasi di corsa, un sorriso spontaneo mentre chiude la porta alle sue spalle.

Allunga le mani verso la parete e ci poggia i palmi sopra.

"Genn?"

Ridacchia perché la voce gli esce un po' roca, il sorriso gli si allarga quando sente dei rumori ovattati e poi un  _Alex!_ quasi urlato.

Deve capire la differenza.  
  


Ride di nuovo prima di posare le labbra sulla parete.  
  


_Genn_.  
  


Ecco la differenza.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Come al solito sono su internet.

Quando ne hanno entrambi disponibilità accedono al web in contemporanea e cercano.

Cercano fra le app, i siti, i collegamenti, cambiano motori di ricerca, scollegano e ricollegano.

È a pagina 14 di  _bing!_ gli occhi stanchi e l'amarezza sempre più presente in bocca.

"Io ho questa app che permette di scambiarsi file di ogni misura, si chiama Dust, ce l'hai?"

Alex si spinge gli occhiali sul naso, e sussurra un ennesimo  _no_ , sconfortato.  
  


_Stanno cercando da mesi_.

Una app, un sito, un social,  _qualcosa_.

"Alex io ti voglio...  _vedere_. Ti voglio vedere  _così tanto_."

Genn glielo diceva ogni sera prima della buonanotte.

Con la voce strozzata, a volte triste, spesso rassegnata.

Così cercano.  
Hanno bisogno di qualcosa che funzioni sia in Islanda sia in Belgio.

Pagina 14 di _bing!._  
Gli occhi gli si chiudono, li stropiccia e legge.  
  


_In-nest._   
  


Un social.   
Permette di chiamare, video chiamare, scambiarsi audio/foto/video/file.

"Alex!"

Gli occhi gli si spalancano all'improvviso.

_Non ha letto lui ad alta voce._

Ha letto Genn.

_Ha letto Genn._

Ha letto Genn dall'Islanda e lui ha seguito con lo sguardo dal Belgio.

"Cazzo! Genn è questo! È questo porca puttana!"

"Alex..."

"Genn. Scarichiamola. Scarichiamo questa fottuta applicazione."

"Ok..."

Sente le dita che gli tremano, mentre clicca sullo schermo.

_Install_

Cazzo.  
  


"Alex ho paura."

"No, Genn. Non averne. Andrà tutto bene."

"Dobbiamo... creare degli account. E poi trovarci. Come su Glade..."

"Come quello e come Instagram, sì.   
Io ho fatto, trovami. Sono  _alexeverard_  tutto attaccato."

"Ok vado."

Gli sembra impossibile.  
Sembra in tutto e per tutto una pagina Instagram, con la chat per i direct, ma c'è l'opzione per i messaggi vocali, foto e video.  
Anche per le chiamate.  
  


Gli arriva una notifica.

_gennarnarson follows you! wanna follow back?_

Cazzo.

Schiaccia il pulsante  _follow_  e entra automaticamente nella chat.

_Genn!!!!!!!!!_

Lo sente urlare attraverso il muro e scoppia a ridere.

Gli tremano le dita mentre preme il pulsante di chiamata.

Due squilli.

"Alex! Alex Alex Alex  _Alex_!"

"Genn! Merda, non ci credo!"

"Alex oddio! Mi sta scoppiando il cuore!"

"Ti prego chiudiamo, facciamo una video chiamata."

Sente Genn schiarirsi la gola e abbassare un po' la voce.  
"È tardi... Non sono...  _presentabile_. Cioè sono in pigiama e ho i capelli sporchi..."

"Genn..."

"Domani! Domani sarò presentabile, te lo prometto."

_È che..._

Ha paura che scompaia di nuovo tutto.  
Che domani In-nest sparisca dalle loro vite, che sia tutto un sogno articolato dalla sua mente esausta, dalla necessità di avere un qualsiasi contatto con Genn che non sia attraverso una parete.

"Rimaniamo al telefono. Finalmente ti posso sentire, così chiaramente... Alex...  _parlami_. Parlami finché non mi addormento."  
  


E Alex  _parla_.

Parla dei suoi genitori, dei suoi amici, della scuola, di atletica, gli dice che gli occhiali gli danno fastidio, ma che la luce che filtra la mattina presto e gli brucia le iridi gli da ancora più fastidio, tutte cose che Genn sa già, ma appena cerca di interrompersi l'altro gli chiede di  _continuare_ , con una voce progressivamente più sottile, finché Alex si interrompe, la gola leggermente dolorante e il cuore pieno di  _tutto_.

Genn non gli impone di continuare, il suo respiro risuona lento nel microfono.  
Alex sospira.

"Ho baciato Leen. Due volte.  
Ho lasciato che Krista mi facesse un pompino e Jeeno una sega.   
Volevo provare la differenza.  
Non ti ho mai toccato, mai baciato, mai visto e addirittura mai parlato se non attraverso il nostro muro.  
La differenza è che sento il petto  _bruciare_  ogni volta.  
E tu non sei l'acqua che lo spegne.  
Sei la foresta, verde e bellissima,  _tutta mia._  
Da  _prendere_  e  _divorare_.  
E io non vedo l'ora.  
Voglio vedere il tuo cuore bruciare quanto il mio.  
Manca poco, lo sento."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Il giorno dopo Alex si sveglia.

Non per la sveglia, è ancora buio, la casa è silenziosa.

È una notifica di In-nest.

Una foto.

Spalanca gli occhi e si tira su di scatto.

Genn.

Ovviamente.

_Oggi ti ho sentito più vicino che mai._   
_Mi sono svegliato con le farfalle nello stomaco, non vedo l'ora di vederti._

 

Alex apre la foto e sorride in automatico.

È Genn.  
Il viso mezzo coperto dal cuscino e un occhio chiaro che spunta dal ciuffo perfettamente liscio.  
Le labbra piene piegate in un sorriso.

Cazzo.  
È bellissimo.  
  


_Sei bellissimo._

Lo invia prima di pensarci troppo, prima di riflettere sul fatto che lui ha insinuato più volte di trovare Genn attraente, almeno al livello mentale, ma Genn non si è mai sbilanciato più di tanto, e che forse dovrebbe andarci cauto, hanno appena trovato un modo per mettersi in contatto l'uno con l'altro e lui già si spinge così oltre.

Ma appunto.

L'ha già inviato.

Si stiracchia e si alza dal letto, mugugna contrariato quando si ricorda la lezione di Francese alla prima ora, passa le dita sugli addominali indolenziti dall'allenamento di ieri e inforca gli occhiali.  
Si volta quando sente il telefono vibrare di nuovo.

_Anche tu._   
_Sono sicuro_   
  


Blocca lo schermo e si morde il sorriso che gli nasce spontaneo a quelle parole, le guance calde e lo stomaco in subbuglio.  
È sicuro che non riuscirà a prestare attenzione, né a Francese né a nessun'altra materia.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Non è mai tornato a casa così in fretta.

_Mai_.

Non si è fermato in cucina a prendere un sorso d'acqua, non è salito nella sua stanza con calma, non si è cambiato, non ha chiamato Genn attraverso il muro.

Perché adesso può chiamarlo  _con il suo telefono_.  
  


_Videochiamata in corso..._

_Collegamento..._

Stringe le labbra quando si rende conto che effettivamente poteva sistemarsi un po' i capelli, cambiarsi la maglia magari, dopo otto ore fuori di casa, forse fa in tempo almeno a cambiare luce, accenderne una più soffusa per evitare che Genn veda quanto sia effettivamente stanco, questa è la prima volta che si vedono, pensava solo ad arrivare a casa  _quanto più velocemente possibile ma-_

"Alex!"

Sbatte le palpebre e porta gli occhi sul telefono.

"Sono appena tornato a casa, aspetta."

Vede più che altro delle ombre, sente Genn e qualcun altro parlare in lingua, dei rumori in sottofondo, poi Genn ricomincia a parlargli sempre inquadrando il soffitto.

"Aspetta un attimo Alex, sto salendo nella mia camera."

Dopo altri rumori, finalmente viene accesa una luce forte e Alex guarda nel suo schermo.  
"Questa è la mia stanza!   
Il  _mio regno_  e anche il  _tuo_ , ormai.  
È come se dormissimo insieme alla fine!"

Genn sta usando la telecamera esterna, inquadra il suo letto ordinato, la piccola scrivania alla sinistra, l'armadio blu pallido e il muro grigio.  
"Questo è il nostro muro. L'ho preso un po' a pugni e calci - inquadra le varie schegge nella vernice - c'è anche qualche graffio. Ci sono stati momenti in cui avrei voluto fare di peggio a questo maledetto. Ma forse lo dovrei ringraziare, perché ci ha fatti incontrare."

Sente altri rumori e vede qualche secondo di nero, prima che Genn switchi la telecamera.

"Ciao, Alex.  _Finalmente_."

"Genn."  
  


Vorrebbe dire che Genn  _non è come lo immaginava._

Che il suo sorriso è troppo storto, le guance eccessivamente pallide, gli occhi talmente chiari da risultare vitrei.  
  


_Ma, no._   
  


Genn è  _esattamente_  come lo immaginava.  
  


Guarda le sue labbra grandi socchiuse, il naso importante, i capelli scompigliati.  
Fissa le pupille sulle clavicole che spuntano dal maglione bluastro che indossa, poi le sposta verso il pomo d'adamo sporgente, lo vede fare su e giù piano, lungo quel collo così pulito...

"Sei bellissimo."

Lo dice alla fine di quella lunga esplorazione muta, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, non li abbassa, non balbetta, non arrossisce.

_Genn sì però._

Allora Alex ammorbidisce gli occhi e rilassa la mascella, abbassa la voce.

"Sei davvero bellissimo."  
  


Stavolta va meglio.  
Genn lo guarda di nuovo, un sorriso dolce gli spunta sulla bocca, la frangia chiara gli copre un po' gli occhi, ma essi spuntano fieri e delicati come i giacinti di Hallerbos, nella nebbia della foresta.

" _Anche_... - Genn inghiotte di nuovo ma cerca di tenere lo sguardo su di lui - anche tu. Sei bellissimo."

Rimangono a fissarsi in silenzio, forse per qualche minuto, forse per qualche decina di minuti, a nessuno dei due importa granché, devono recuperare sette anni di conversazioni cieche e vibrazioni vocali disturbate, sette anni di pugni al muro e pianti notturni, e, almeno per lui, tre anni di seghe disperate sulla dolcezza di un accento islandese.

Si morde leggermente il labbro mentre fa scivolare gli occhi lungo l'ovale spigoloso di Genn.  
Stasera si farà una sega ugualmente disperata, perché la voce per cui la sua intera essenza  _brucia_  ha anche un volto così bello, così liscio, puro, pulito.

_Se Genn fosse qui_  - stringe i pugni, gli occhi fissi sulle labbra lucide dell'altro -  _starebbe in ginocchio davanti a me._

_Occhi chiusi, labbra aperte._   
_Linee di bianco sporco lungo le guance, i capelli, la bocca._

"Perché sorridi?"

Alex sbatte le palpebre e torna ai suoi occhi curiosi.

"Perché ho davanti  _un angelo_ , ecco perché."

Lo vede mordersi il labbro e scoppiare in una risata quasi liberatoria, la tensione scivola dal suo corpo e Genn si sporge in avanti con le mani sul viso.

"Mio Dio Alex, che cosa mi stai facendo... non riesco a pensare con te...  _così_."

"Non sto facendo niente."  
Stavolta ride anche lui, i suoi pensieri più profondi scivolano in un antro della sua mente e si rende conto,  _finalmente_.

Quello che ha davanti, non è solo il ragazzo che ossessiona le sue notti e avvelena i suoi pensieri giornalieri.  
 _È anche la sua salvezza._  
Il suo antidoto.

È Genn.  
  


Sospira ridacchiante, le spalle contro lo schienale.

_È Genn._   
  


Sorride, si sporge verso lo schermo, e lo accarezza, come se con le dita potesse sfiorare i lembi di pelle pallida del suo collo.

"Ciao Genn."

Lo vede sporgersi, allungare le dita alla stessa maniera, sfiorare lo schermo, gli occhi morbidi, il sorriso perfetto.

"Ciao Alex. Mi sei mancato."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Hanno cominciato a sentirsi tutti i giorni.

Non che non si  _sentissero_  tutti i giorni anche prima.

Ma ora si  _vedono_.

Si vedono parlare, ridere, fare smorfie, vedono le rispettive case, le rispettive finestre.  
  


Alex si sveglia due ore prima con Genn, rimane in videochiamata con lui tutto il tempo, lo guarda vestirsi di fretta perché è sempre in ritardo, lo guarda correre per le scale, salutare suo padre con un bacio e affondare i piedi nella neve fino alla macchina.

Genn parla in lingua con il padre durante il viaggio, Alex non afferra assolutamente nulla, ma ha capito che l'islandese così spigoloso, in bocca a Genn sembra una preghiera docile.

Socchiude gli occhi e guarda il paesaggio innevato e desolato scorrere attraverso la fotocamera del telefono poggiato contro il finestrino.

"Farai tardi, Alex."

Sussulta a quel  _late_  sussurrato nel microfono delle cuffie, si è solo vestito per metà troppo occupato a riempirsi le orecchie della voce di Genn e gli occhi della vastità bianca.

"Non posso fare di nuovo tardi."

Anche lui sussurra quel  _late_ , non riesce comunque a staccare gli occhi da quel freddo totalizzante.

"Te la semplifico."

Genn gira la telecamera e si inquadra.  
Il giaccone che indossa è sempre spesso come la sciarpa, si scaccia il ciuffo lungo dagli occhi perché  _ha imparato_  che ad Alex piace vederli.

"Sto chiudendo. Ci sentiamo appena posso."  
  


Alex si stacca le cuffie scocciato, è rimasto vestito per metà a lungo, il freddo di aprile è forte come quello di febbraio, ma quasi lo sentiva di meno, in confronto al  _freddo intorno al cuore di Genn._

Scende di fretta le scale e salta la colazione preparata da sua madre, non legge il suo bigliettino di buona giornata, corre verso la fermata del bus e  _pensa_.

Pensa che  _non è abituato_.

Non è abituato a Genn che riesce a chiudergli il telefono con così tanta facilità, dopo che finalmente si sono  _visti_.  
Non è abituato a  _nessuno_  che gli chiude il telefono in faccia con così tanta facilità a  _prescindere_.

Non è abituato ai messaggi lapidari e non è abituato a-

"Merda!"

Le porte del bus gli si sono chiuse davanti agli occhi, e Alex prende a corrergli dietro, finché al primo segnale di  _STOP_  è costretto a fermarsi.

"Volevo solo vedere quanto eri migliorato in velocità."  
Vic, l'autista, lo accoglie con un ghigno, Alex stringe i denti e si spinge meglio gli occhiali sul naso.

"Miglioro di giorno in giorno."  
Sibila.

Trattiene l'affanno, e mantiene il contatto visivo.

"Lo vedo. Mi stavi affianco senza difficoltà."

Annuisce rigido e si allontana, saluta brevemente Ingrid e la supera fino a un posto libero, le mani a scompigliarsi i capelli umidi di brina e sudore.  
  
  


_Genn_.

Si vedono e sentono da un mese e lo sta già facendo impazzire.   
Ha bisogno che le cose gliele si dicano chiaramente, altrimenti non le capisce.

_Genn, scosta i capelli e fammi vedere i tuoi occhi._

_Genn, voglio vedere te, non mi importa di quello che devi fare._   
  


Non ha capito che Alex vuole vederlo, che i suoi occhi non sono mai sazi del suo viso, che deve stringere le dita sul piumone per reprimere la voglia di avere le sue cosce fra le mani, serrare le labbra per impedirsi di pensarle sul suo corpo, mordersi la lingua, che vorrebbe leccare e succhiare ogni parte di Genn.  
  


Non ha capito che vuole che Genn abbia bisogno di lui come lui ne ha di Genn.

No, non  _vuole_.

_Necessita_.

Perché si sente un vuoto incolmabile nel petto ed è diventato scontroso, insofferente, distaccato da tutti gli altri, la mente invasa dalle dita, dalla voce, dagli occhi e dal sorriso della sua unica  _luce artica_.

"È la nostra fermata, non vorrai dover correre all'indietro poi."  
Ingrid gli stringe il braccio e Alex si alza cupo.

_A che serve il giorno senza Genn che gli corre incontro con un bacio pronto sull'angolo della bocca?_

_A che serve la notte se non c'è Genn nel suo letto, coperto solo dalla luce lunare?_   
  


No, non basta.  
  


_Deve premere di più._   
  


Il suo cuore brucia talmente tanto che rischia di ridurlo in cenere.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Genn..."  
  


Hanno parlato del nulla tutta la sera.

Genn troppo stanco, Alex troppo triste.  
  


Genn volta la testa verso il pc, gli ha parlato finora steso sul letto con lo sguardo puntato al soffitto, il computer affianco alle sue spalle quasi completamente ignorato.

"Perché fai così?"

Lo vede stringere le labbra e tornare a guardare sopra di lui.

"Così come?"

"Dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato... finalmente ci stiamo vedendo e parliamo e ci scriviamo e- cioè... era meglio quando avevamo solo il muro."

"Che vuoi dire, Alex? Spiegati."

Non lo guarda.  
Ha una voce leggermente scocciata, la freddezza del suo animo sempre più visibile, giorno per giorno.

_Alex invece..._

Sente ogni centimetro della sua pelle bruciare.  
  


"Sei freddo. Mi parli come se fosse un dovere farlo, e non come la cosa più bella che ci potesse capitare.  
In due ore di chiamata non mi hai mai neanche guardato.  
Hai sempre detto di volermi bene da morire,  _da morire_ , Genn."

Gli tremano le dita, tutti i nervi sono tesi, cerca di rilassare le braccia prima di rischiare di fare a pezzi il pc.

" _Da morire_. Sono cose che si dicono quando si è più piccoli, Alex.   
Ormai siamo cresciuti."

"Io sono cresciuto. E adesso lo dico ancora più convinto.   
Se tu me lo  _chiedessi_... morirei per te."

Lo vede sgranare gli occhi, ma comunque Genn non si gira verso lo schermo.

"Non dire così..."

"Lo dico, se è la verità."  
  


Rimangono in silenzio.

Il profilo di Genn è l'unica cosa che vede.

Sente la bocca farsi pastosa e i vasi sanguigni del suo collo diventare insopportabilmente caldi.

"D'accordo. Ci sentiamo quando ritorni quello di prima.   
Altrimenti non disturbarti a richiamare."

_No, no, nononono Alex no- come facciamo senza Genn come-_

"No, Alex! No ti prego, scusami!"

Genn si è messo sui gomiti, la mano destra allungata inutilmente verso lo schermo, come se potesse impedirgli di andarsene.

"È che io... Alex..."

Genn stringe la coperta del suo letto fra le dita, gli occhi lucidi e il viso congelato.

"Vederti... ti ha reso così reale.   
E ormai sono passati quattro mesi e io... non posso affezionarmi ancora di più di quello che ero."

"Perché no?"   
Non voleva dirlo in modo brusco, ma non riesce comunque a sentirsi in colpa quando vede Genn sussultare.

"Perché poi... mi mancheresti di più... di quello che già mi manchi.   
E io... non posso muovermi. Non posso muovermi da qui, Alex non posso, mi dispiace non posso proprio-"

"Perché stai pensando già a questo? L'anno prossimo avremo diciotto anni, ci possiamo pensare poi. - L'anno prossimo avranno davvero diciotto anni, ma Alex  _mente_ , lui ci ha già pensato. - Perché in questi giorni sei così freddo?"

"Stanotte ti ho sognato."

La luce nella stanza di Genn è fioca, ma Alex comunque riesce a vedere una puntina di rosso sulle labbra martoriate dai denti dell'altro.

"Eri qui. Con me. Stavamo scherzando nella neve, ci tiravamo ci ridevamo addosso.  
Mi hai preso per i fianchi e mi hai sollevato facendomi girare, ho sentito le vertigini.  
Il tuo viso era chiaro, distinto.  
Quando mi hai messo giù il mondo si è sfocato.  
Tu sei rimasto intatto, i tuoi tratti chiari nella luce grigia."  
  


Alex respira forte.  
Sente quel calore opprimente abbandonarlo, solo qualche secondo.  
Riesce ad avvertire la neve sotto le dita, la risata forte di Genn nelle orecchie.  
  


"Alex io... non posso muovermi. Mi dispiace, vorrei averti più vicino ma non posso...  _muovermi_."  
L'ultima parola gli esce strascicata, cavata a forza fra i denti.

Alex sbatte le palpebre, la neve sparisce, gli occhi tornano al buio, Belgio, non Islanda.  
 _Belgio_.

"Mi vuoi bene?"

"Sì."

Il calore torna più forte di prima, quasi si soffoca nel tirar fuori le parole più in fretta possibile.

"Da morire?"

Genn si morde più forte il labbro, stavolta un rigagnolo di sangue scivola via.

"Io..."

Stringe più forte il computer fra le dita.

"Dimmelo, Genn."

_Dimmelo_.  
  


"Da morire."  
  


Sospira e gli sorride.  
Il calore gli pulsa nelle orecchie, diventa quasi assordante quando vede Genn sorridere e rilassarsi sollevato, felice di aver risposto bene, di averlo fatto sorridere, di aver avuto la sua approvazione,  _oh sì Genn che bravo che sei._  
  
  


"Scusami, per come mi sono comportato, davvero. È che... pensavo che avremmo potuto accontentarci. Delle chiamate e dei messaggi e dei video che mi mandi.   
Se ci distaccavamo un po' non avremmo sentito quella mancanza forte, e saremmo stati bene comunque."

"No, non ti preoccupare. Nessuna pressione."  
Spera che il suo sorriso non risulti affilato come la sua voce.

Genn ridacchia senza fiato.  
"Mi sento davvero meglio! Potevo parlartene prima, che sciocco che sono. Avevo così paura del tuo giudizio, di quello che potevi pensare...  
Ora te lo posso dire, ti voglio bene e penso che tu sia bellissimo e  _davvero_ , non ti spaventare se ti dico che ti ho sognato."

"Anche io ti ho sognato."

"Davvero? Che cosa?"  
  
  


_Ah! Ah, Alex! Alex, più forte!_   
  


 

"Ho sognato che ti portavo dei fiori."  
  


 

_Genn alza la testa, la pelle nuda in vista e le ginocchia arrossate per essere costrette a reggere l'intero peso del corpo così a lungo._

_Come si dice Genn?_

_Per favore._   
  


 

"Garofani bianchi."  
  


 

_Genn apre la bocca e tira fuori la lingua._   
  


"Che belli..."

Sì.  
Che belli.

_Le linee bianche dense e corpose che modellavano il viso di Genn sembravano davvero formare la corolla di un garofano bianco_.  
  


 

La luce nella stanza di Genn è opaca, ma lo riesce comunque a vedere stringere il piumone su cui è disteso, il viso sorridente.

"Ora devo andare, sono davvero stanco."

Il biondo si china verso lo schermo e posa un bacio sull'immagine pixelata della guancia di Alex.

"Buonanotte."

"A domani."

 

Lo schermo torna nero, la sua stanza viene invasa dall'oscurità.  
Nera, densa, strisciante, corposa oscurità, lo avviluppa  _tangibile_.  
  


Ultimamente, pensa, si sente così anche alla luce del sole.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

_"Alex ti mando un video così vedi!_   
_Oggi siamo venuti in Seafari! C'è anche Svani, Svani saluta!"_   
  


La telecamera inquadra un ragazzo biondo che alza la mano scocciato, per poi tornare a guardare oltre la ringhiera del ferry, giacca e capelli frustati dal vento che rende anche difficile capire cosa sussurra poi dopo Genn, per poi riprendere a voce alta.  
  


_"Siamo venuti a guardare le balene, ma ancora non ne ho viste, ho visto un delfino però! Papà ne ha visti di più, ma ho pensato che ti sarebbe piaciuto vederne almeno uno, adesso sto con la telecamera accesa finché non escono!"_   
  


Alex continua a guardare il mare scuro inquadrato da Genn, gli trasmette un senso di freddo e ancora una volta si chiede cosa ci faccia Genn  _lì_.  
Sembra non appartenere all'Islanda, tutto in lui grida entusiasmo e gentilezza e bellezza  _calda_.

A Genn piacerebbe il Belgio.  
  


_"Sei ancora lì? Se vuoi chiudere il video non ti biasimo! Lo sapevo che appena cominciavo a registrare sarebbero andati via tutti i delfini!"_  
Ride _._  
  


Alex si ritrova a ridere con lui, ma non ha alcuna intenzione di chiudere il video, i suoi saranno al lavoro fino a sera, e la prospettiva di tutte le ore che lo aspettano su Francese e Matematica gli da un po' i brividi.  
  


_"Davvero Alex, se vuoi chiudere puoi farlo, immagino tu abbia di meglio da fare. Eh, cosa?"_

Sente una voce sconosciuta, la telecamera si sposta verso l'interlocutore e inquadra l'amico biondo di Genn, Svani.  
Si scambiano qualche battuta in islandese che Alex non capisce, comincia a sentire lo stomaco stretto in una morsa orribile per quanto è vicino l'altro, sente la risata di Genn e digrigna di denti.

Poi vede la telecamera tremare.  
  


_"Oh no! Alex guarda! Guarda guarda guarda! Una balena! L'hai vista?"_   
  


Genn ha scansato l'amico per raggiungere la parte opposta del ferry, in tempo per inquadrare una grande coda che rientra nell'acqua cupa.  
  


_"Alex, una balena! L'hai vista?"_   
  


La telecamera continua a girare, l'acqua è scura e calma, il vento sembra acquietarsi per un attimo, giusto il tempo-

_"Vorrei che fossi qui, con me."_   
  


Lo schermo si fa nero, e Alex sbatte le palpebre.

Sente di avere il corpo ghiacciato, anche se è maggio e fa discretamente caldo, poggia il telefono e recupera un maglione, ha i brividi lungo le braccia scoperte, il viso quasi congelato, per essere stato esposto a un vento tanto forte quanto inesistente.

Preme sul microfono al lato della chat con Genn.

"Grazie per avermi mandato il video, è stato davvero bello vedere quella balena con te."

Forse è risultato un po' freddo, ma non riesce a pensaci che un'ondata di calore lo invade, ha voglia di strapparsi il maglione di dosso.

_Che ci faceva Svani lì con te?_

Digita velocemente, e blocca il telefono per non pensarci troppo.

Raccoglie le scarpe da terra e le sistema malamente nell'armadio, il cielo è plumbeo dalla finestra, il loro muro è silenzioso.

_È un mio amico, lo sai, ti parlo di lui_

Alex storce la bocca alla vista dell'emoji triste che ha messo Genn alla fine della frase, lo sa che è un suo amico, ma non lo aveva mai visto.

_Lo so._

Il telefono gli vibra in mano.

_Sei geloso?_

Le dita gli si muovono in autonomia.

_Sì_.  
  


Sospira, si stropiccia un occhio, da sotto la montatura degli occhiali, stavolta il maglione se lo leva davvero.

Un messaggio vocale.  
Niente vento, è tutto silenzioso e tranquillo.

_"Lui è un amico. Ma tu sei il mio migliore amico. Il migliore in assoluto._  
 _Non è con lui che parlo fino a notte fonda da anni, non è lui che si sveglia con me a costo di avere le occhiaie sempre più evidenti ogni volta."_  
Ride un po' tremulo.  
 _"Non è lui a cui penso durante il giorno._  
 _Non è lui che sogno durante la notte._  
 _Non è lui._  
 _Sei tu."_

Sente alcune voci in sottofondo e poi Genn che quasi urla qualcosa tipo  _ég er að koma!_ non ha idea di cosa significhi.

_"Ti voglio bene da morire._   
_Alex, hai capito?_   
_Da morire."_

0.00

Registrazione finita.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

"Che cosa è successo oggi?"

Alex si muove a disagio sul letto, e con lui il pc.

"Non avevo mai visto Svani.   
Un conto è sapere che c'è, un conto e vederlo."

Genn aggrotta le sopracciglia.

"Non ti capisco."

"È molto bello. È molto  _molto_  bello. Ha gli occhi e i capelli chiari... sembrate in confidenza."  
Sente un dolore fastidioso alla gola, come un grattare,  _la voce gli esce a fatica..._  
"Lui ti piace?"  
 _...dalla rabbia_.

"Ma cosa... no! No Alex!"  
Genn ride genuinamente sorpreso, ma non c'è assolutamente niente da ridere.

"Perché no? Se io fossi in Islanda sarebbe il ragazzo su cui punterei gli occhi."

Genn sgrana le palpebre, e abbassa la testa.  
"Se ti piace il tipo... qui siamo tutti così. Davvero niente di speciale."

"Penso che i miei tipi siano i ragazzi islandesi allora. Ci vengo a fare un sex tour da voi."  
Genn non ride.  
"Pensavo che se un  _giorno_... se un giorno... pensavo che saresti  _rimasto_."

"Genn. Non potrei mai rimanere in una terra così ostile per me. Bellissima.   
Ma assolutamente non quello a cui sono abituato. Te lo dico, perché così non ti metti in testa strane idee."  
Sorride tranquillo a un Genn improvvisamente triste.

_Che carino che sei con quelle dita lunghe che si intrecciano e si sciolgono come nulla._

"Lo so. Cioè... immaginavo, naturalmente. Al massimo vieni solo per i ragazzi, ci sono, ho capito."

_Che carino che sei quando gli occhi ti si fanno lucidi._

"Vengo solo per te. Vengo a prenderti."

_Che carino che sei con quelle labbra socchiuse, il rossore sulle gote._

"Vieni a prendermi?"

_Che carino che sei con l'insicurezza nella voce._

"Andiamo dove vuoi. Se ti manca casa ci trasferiremo in Norvegia. Troviamo un lavoretto, cerchiamo di mantenerci.  
Non ti piacerebbe? Una casetta tutta per noi. Open space.  _Odio i muri_."

_Che carino che sei quando ridi con le mani davanti alla bocca, inconsciamente vuoi nasconderlo, ma il tuo sorriso è la prima cosa che si nota._

"Una casetta per noi in Norvegia... senza  _muri_..."  
Lo vede allungare pensieroso il braccio fino alla loro parete.

"Non ci sarebbe nessun Svani che ti insidia."  
"Non c'è nessun Svani che mi insidia a  _prescindere_."

_Che carino che sei quando sbuffi_.

"Che carino che sei."

"Se continui a dirmelo finirò per crederci."  
Genn non si e smosso, un sorriso consapevole sul viso.

"Te l'ho detto solo ora."

"Me lo dici sempre - si indica gli occhi con le dita - con lo sguardo."

Alex sorride ironico.  
"Poco male se ci credi, perché è vero.   
Sei l'unico a cui ho voglia di dirlo."

Genn scioglie le sue dita e lo guarda.

Lo guarda e basta.  
  


"Sei l'unico da cui voglio sentirmelo dire."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

"Avvicinati!"

"No avvicinati tu!"

Genn aveva riso e aveva voltato la guancia verso la webcam.

Le vibrazioni dello schermo gli avevano elettrizzato le labbra per qualche secondo, aveva sollevato lo sguardo e il viso di Genn era vicinissimo.  
  


_Il loro primo bacio era andato così._

E il secondo.

E il terzo.

E il settantaduesimo.  
  
  
  


"Genn, buongiorno..."

Poggia le labbra sulla fotocamera interna del telefono, la mente ancora assonnata, la risata vispa di Genn nelle orecchie.

"Torna a dormire Alex, ci sentiamo dopo."

"A dopo, piccolo."  
  
  


Fa caldo ma non troppo.

Alex si muove lento fra le lenzuola, uno sbadiglio incastrato in gola e un'erezione dolorosa fra le gambe.

È una routine consolidata.

Non tutte le mattine,  _quasi_.

Non tutte le sere,  _quasi_.

A volte si masturbano insieme, a volte separati, a volte fanno solo sexting, stamattina è più un togliersi il fastidio.  
Senza Genn non gli piace, non più.  
Lo pensa, ma non è la stessa cosa che avere le sue parole nelle orecchie, il suo viso accaldato nelle cornee, i suoi messaggi che gli fanno vibrare le dita.

Chiude gli occhi e si infila la mano nei pantaloni del pigiama.  
Mantiene gli occhi chiusi, la mente libera, le orecchie sorde a qualsiasi rumore.  
  
  


_Le due dita scorrono sulla pelle chiara._

_Gli è sempre piaciuta la sua pelle, così liscia, così bella._

_Gli stringe le dita intorno al braccio, la carne si gonfia leggermente, il corpo rimane addormentato._

_"Piccolo mio... ci sono andato troppo pesante forse? Mi dispiace."_

_Gli scosta i chiuffi chiari dalla fronte, le ciglia lunghe gli sporcano le guance, un piccolo cherubino con ancora il petto incrostato di bianco._

_Gli bacia la fronte e lo stringe a se._

_Lo ama così tanto._   
  
  


Apre gli occhi.

Il sudore gli si è accumulato sulla pelle, fa incredibilmente caldo, e ha le mani completamente sporche.

Ennesimo risveglio senza Genn nel suo letto.  
  


Scosta il lenzuolo con la mano pulita mentre si sistema i pantaloni e si dirige verso il bagnetto.  
Le estati a Lier non sono mai troppo calde, ma lui quei venti gradi li soffre tutti.  
Ha ancora più voglia di rinchiudersi in una stanza e aspettare che Genn torni.

Il telefono gli vibra sul letto.

Sorride inconsciamente quando lo sblocca ma poi aggrotta le sopracciglia.

Leen.  
 _Non lo sente da mesi._  
  
  
  


_Ingrid mi chiede cos'hai._   
_Sei diverso, dice._   
_Non parli più con nessuno di noi, sei assente in classe, concentrato solo su Smet ad atletica._   
_Non ho il cuore di dirle che ti sei innamorato._   
  


Alex digrigna i denti.

_Cosa ne sai, Leen?_   
_Non sai niente._   
_Fatti i cazzi tuoi._   
  


 

 

_Sì hai ragione. Non so niente dell'essere innamorato._   
_Proprio niente._   
_Non mi si spezza il cuore a guardarti sobbalzare al suono di un messaggio, ridere davanti al telefono, usare ogni scusa per nasconderti, telefonare al tuo grande amore lontano._   
_Non so niente dell'essere innamorato._   
  


 

Sente la rabbia partire dalle orecchie e avvolgerli calda tutto il cranio.

_No, non sai niente._   
_Il tuo è solo un blocco, una fissa mentale. Io ho una persona vera, che mi ama e che io amo._   
_Devi andare avanti con la tua vita, se ti può aiutare, ancora un anno e non mi vedrai più._   
  


 

L'idea del loro piccolo appartamentino da qualche parte in Norvegia viene inquinata dal tono rabbioso del messaggio successivo di Leen.  
  


_Ti sta mandando a puttane il cervello!_   
_Non lo vedi?_   
_Sei diventato così dipendente da lui, e non sai neanche come andrà a finire!_   
_Hai tagliato i ponti con tutti e magari quando lo andrai a trovare ti avrà già tradito e tu non te ne sarai neanche accorto._   
  


Il suo sguardo si sfoca quando pensa a Genn piegato su un materasso e riempito da qualcun altro, che ne invoca il nome, il viso soffocato a forza nel cuscino.  
Qualcun altro di  _vicino_.  
Lui invece è così lontano...

Si morde la lingua.

_Mi sto sforzando di mantenere i toni civili. Che cosa vuoi, Leen?_   
  


 

 

_Ingrid e io stiamo andando ad Antwerp con Ago._   
_Manchi a tutti._   
_Ago sperava che potessimo riallacciare i rapporti in qualche modo. Ma in mezza giornata dubito che succederà._   
_Non vorremmo distrarti dalle chiamate e dai messaggi del tuo grande amore._   
_Rimani pure chiuso e isolato in te stesso. Sei un caso perso e non mi importa che fine farai._   
  


 

 

_Bene. Non scrivermi mai più._   
  
  


 

Getta rabbioso il telefono sul materasso, si sfila il pigiama, riesce a sentire la pioggia scrosciare fuori dalla finestra, mette la tuta e le  _Puma_  scamosciate.

"Dove vai con questa pioggia, Alex?"

Sua madre lo guarda dallo stipite della porta.  
"Oggi niente lavoro, Diann?"

"Oggi no. Dove vai, Alex?"

Le sorride sarcastico mentre le passa affianco. Scende le scale e recupera l'impermeabile lungo.

"Vado a correre."  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

_Ah ah ah ah ah_

_Click click click click_

_Splash_

_Cazzo!_

_Ah ah ah ah ah_

_Beep!_   
  


"Stai attento ragazzino! È rosso!"  
  


_Alex?_

_Ah ah ah ah ah_   
  


_Quando lo andrai a trovare ti avrà già tradito e tu non te ne sarai neanche accorto!_   
  


Alex.  
  


"Alex!"

Sbatte le palpebre e solleva la testa.  
Genn è confuso, ma anche un po' triste, sicuramente teso.

"Non ti va di parlare oggi? Vuoi che chiudiamo?"

"Tu vuoi chiudere?"

"No..."  
Genn scuote la testa lento, gli occhi sgranati come se avesse paura di dire anche solo un'altra parola.

"È così oggi sei uscito con i tuoi amici... amici di cui non mi hai mai detto  niente."  
Si sente ancora la pelle umida della doccia, la canotta chiara gli si è incollata addosso, i naselli gli scivolano sul naso.  
"Mi tradisci, Genn? Dimmelo."

"No... io... non potrei mai. Mai."

"Come faccio a saperlo?"

"Non puoi. Ti devi fidare di m-"  
Genn sobbalza quando vede Alex alzarsi di botto e allontanarsi dalla scrivania.

" _Lo sai_... lo sai che io sono solo tuo, non potrei mai farmi toccare da altri, io..."

Alex si piega verso lo schermo, le mani strette sui bordi della scrivania.  
"Forse è meglio se chiudiamo per oggi."

"No! No Alex, dimmi farò qualunque cosa..."  
Genn si avvicina allo schermo, il panico nella voce e gli occhi opachi.

"Che cosa pensi di dimostrare?"

"Che... che qualunque... no,  _chiunque_  - lo guarda concentrato, convinto - chiunque ti abbia messo in testa questa cosa non mi conosce. Non ci conosce. Farò qualunque cosa vorrai."

"Ti sei masturbato oggi?"

Genn sobbalza e arrossisce.  
"Pensavo... pensavo di farlo stasera, con te..."

"E invece non lo farai. -  _cosa... ma perché cosa sta dicendo, anche lui non vedeva l'ora di farlo con Genn, è stata una giornata di merda, e sperava finalmente di rilassarsi con lui, cosa-_ Farai una cosa più importante, invece.  
Più bella. Perché vuoi solo la mia felicità e lo devi pur dimostrare, no?"

Genn annuisce concentrato, forse un po' spaventato. Non gli importa.

"Io mi faccio una sega, e tu mi aiuti a raggiungere l'orgasmo, ma non ti tocchi. Ci stai?"

Il biondo si rilassa e annuisce, pensava peggio, ma è solo una sera, ce la può fare.  
"Va bene. Sì ci sono."

Alex sorride, si siede pesantemente di nuovo alla scrivania e si abbassa di poco pantaloni e slip.  
"Non dovrai fare molto. Quello che facciamo sempre, solo che stavolta lo fai solo per me. Va bene, piccolo?"

Genn annuisce, gli occhi calamitati sulla mano di Alex che nasconde parzialmente il suo membro semi eretto. Inghiotte e stringe le cosce fra loro.  
  


"Non capisco le persone che dicono che non riuscirebbero a stare con qualcuno tutta la vita.  
Solita minestra riscaldata, dicono.   
Io pagherei per farmi scopare da te ogni giorno."

Alex ridacchia, i muscoli delle braccia scoperte si tendono,  _ce la farà, se lo sente._

"La mattina, il pomeriggio e la sera.  
Sempre.  
La mattina più piano, perché siamo ancora mezzi addormentati, la nostra casetta è fredda, sono steso sullo stomaco e tu ti avvicini lentamente, il petto contro la mia schiena, la mano sulla mia pancia per farmi sollevare il sedere... entri dentro di me lentamente, ma non c'è dolore, non ci sono ostacoli, il mio corpo ha preso la tua forma, è la tua casa, e non potrebbe essere altrimenti."

"Cazzo."

Solleva lo sguardo verso Alex, ha la testa abbassata, il suo membro è gonfio, umido.  
Stringe i braccioli della poltrona.

"Il pomeriggio mi scopi forte.  
Contro i muri, contro le porte, le grate delle finestre.  
Perché non devo riuscire a fare un passo senza che tu mi sorregga, i miei muscoli cedono, sei la mia distruzione e la mia ricostruzione, e io senza di te non riesco a vivere.  
Voglio che si veda.  
Voglio che sia impossibile per me uscire fuori di casa, voglio che se qualche ospite entri mi veda cadere e rimanere in ginocchio finché non arrivi tu a riportarmi in camera.  
Non mi sentirei a disagio, non proverei vergogna. Voglio che si sappia che il mio corpo è tuo da riempire, il mio compito è stare zitto e subire, voglio sentirmi pieno fino a scoppiare."

Stringe le mani sui braccioli, ha la bocca impastata, il suo pantalone è incredibilmente teso, solleva lo sguardo verso lo schermo.  
Alex ha un fazzoletto in una mano e le dita dell'altra sono nella sua bocca.  
È venuto.

"Sei stato bravissimo, piccolo. Bravissimo."

Un senso di sollievo lo invade, il cuore gli si riempie di una felicità totale, ha fatto venire Alex con le sue parole, perché le pronunciava  _lui_  e Alex  _guardava lui_ , ed è riuscito a rimanere concentrato, non si è toccato, ha pensato solo ad Alex  _e Alex è venuto,_ tutto per  _merito su-_

"Andiamo a dormire adesso, ti va?"

_Oh._

Sorride e annuisce.  
Sarà difficile riuscire a dormire bene in questo stato, ma domani mattina potrà toccarsi con la voce di Alex nelle orecchie, magari può giocare di nuovo con la sua apertura, ci sta prendendo la mano, la sente ogni giorno più larga, ogni giorno più  _pronta_.

"Allora buonanotte, piccolo mio."

"Non vuoi sentire cosa succederebbe la sera?"

Alex ridacchia.  
"Conservala per domani."

_Domani?_

"Succederà la stessa cosa anche domani.   
E dopodomani.  
E dopodomani ancora.  
Non ti puoi toccare finché non te lo dico io."

La gola gli si chiude, le dita gli tremano sui braccioli,  _come, è già durissimo, come farà a trattenersi così tanto, come, cosa_ \- non respira.

"Stai calmo, Gè.   
Pensi di potercela fare? Per me?"

Alex lo guarda tranquillo, rilassato, il fazzoletto bianco accartocciato al lato della scrivania.  
 _Per lui._  
Inghiotte.  
E annuisce.

Guarda Alex allungarsi per lasciargli un bacio ma non si muove.

"Sogni d'oro, piccolo."  
  


Si sfiora la guancia, il fantasma di un bacio freddo sulla sua pelle calda, si alza traballante e si seppellisce sotto le coperte cercando di ignorare il fastidio della sua eccitazione.  
Se dormirà qualche ora, sarà fortunato.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

_Tic toc tic toc tic toc_

Non riesce a concentrarsi.

_Tic toc tic toc tic toc_

Si morde il labbro, stringe le gambe fra loro.

_Tic toc tic toc tic toc_

Si fa più avanti con la sedia, una scusa per creare attrito, cercare un minimo di contatto, sollievo.

_Tic toc tic toc tic toc_

La matita gli si spezza fra le dita.

_Tic toc tic toc tic toc_

Le dita gli tremano, sta sudando, solleva la mano e chiede al suo istruttore di scuola guida di andare in bagno.

_Tic toc tic to-_

Cazzo.  
 _Finalmente_.

Prende il telefono velocemente, si allontana dalla porta dell'aula, le dita scorrono su In-nest.

Due squilli.  
"Genn? Hey, non eri a lezione?"

Quello che gli esce è un miagolio vago, dovrebbe essere arrabbiato e invece  _vuole solo-_  
"Venire. Alex fammi venire."

Sente la risata tranquilla di Alex, stringe i denti, non c'è niente da ridere, si sente a un passo dal collasso.

"Ma Genn... sono passati solo cinque giorni..."  
"Cinque giorni in cui ti sei masturbato davanti a me e io dovevo raccontarti come...- inghiotte, si tira il maglione più sul cavallo dei pantaloni, il corridoio è deserto - di come mi sbattevi ovunque e di come te lo prendevo in bocca e... non ci avevo mai pensato a tutte le cose che ho detto!"

"Ti sono venute in mente perché l'eccitazione ti ha liberato dai freni.   
Ti ha fatto sentire bene?"

"No!"

"Che bugiardo."  
Alex ride, e Genn si morde di nuovo le labbra,  _è un bugiardo, è stato bellissimo, ma_... ma adesso lui vuole venire.   
Un singhiozzo gli sfugge dalle labbra.  
Gli sembra di impazzire.

"Alex... ti prego."

Si stringe lo stomaco col braccio libero, non ci pensa neanche a toccarsi più in giù, i pantaloni morbidi gli sembrano fatti di anelli metallici.  
Sente Alex sospirare.

"D'accordo. Aspetta fino a stasera, piccolo, va bene? Stasera.  
Per me."

Per Alex.  
 _Sisisisisisi._  
 _Alex._  
Per lui.  
Sì.

"Grazie... grazie Alex grazie."

La voce gli trema e una lacrima gli scende.  
È così felice.  
 _Finalmente_.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Si è seduto sulla sedia mezz'ora prima.

Non gli importa di aspettare, Alex non ha mai tardato i loro appuntamenti serali, è certo che alle dieci lo chiamerà.

Il suo viso si riflette smorto sullo schermo nero del pc, non ha una bella cera, è stato così  _difficile..._

_Però..._

Se Alex glielo avesse chiesto avrebbe aspettato.  
 _Anche un'altra settimana._

Sussulta e si strofina i palmi sudati sui pantaloni del pigiama.  
Non è stupito di questi pensieri, non sono strani per lui, inusuali.  
Stanno diventando una  _costante_ , un pensiero fisso, vuole far felice Alex, si sente fisicamente male a vederlo triste o pensieroso per qualcosa che non ha fatto o per come si è comportato.

Lo schermo si illumina con il blu totalizzante di In-nest.  
Il sospiro che emette è una mezza risata dentro un singhiozzo, non gli importa di risultare imbarazzante, ha la mente al limite, il corpo fiaccato.

"Alex..."

Stringe i braccioli della sedia mentre vede Alex guardarlo un po' triste.

"Piccolo... stai tanto male?"

Annuisce con una smorfia sul viso, si sente in una bolla, non riesce a pensare a nient'altro che a venire, vuole farlo subito  _ti prego Alex lasciamelo fare._

"Sei stato proprio bravo. Stasera ti faccio un regalo. Io non mi tocco, rimaniamo concentrati su di te.  
Tu mi ascolti e ti masturbi. Ci stai?"

Inghiotte a vuoto, Alex lo guarda rilassato, come se gli avesse appena chiesto del tempo, un po' lo odia per questo.  
Parla delle peggiori porcate rimanendo tranquillo, al contrario di Genn, che si vergogna a morte a spingersi più in là.  
Ancora non si riconosce per tutte  _le cose_  che ha detto nei giorni scorsi.

"Genn, ti ho fatto una domanda."

Si ritrova ad annuire velocemente, le mani già a trafficare con il pantalone, i brividi lo investono, non sa se per il freddo o per la voglia.  
Avverte la risata di Alex e il suo  _sei proprio impaziente!_  un po' lontano, distante, onestamente pensa che non avrà bisogno di alcuno stimolo, si sente così al limite...

"Sei bellissimo."

Sbatte le palpebre e scuote la testa, è abbastanza sicuro di avere un aspetto orribile, ma Alex sembra così sincero, sempre.

"Lo sei. Non vedo l'ora di fare l'amore con te."

Sente il suo intero corpo tremare quando stringe il suo membro umido, è così bagnato già, muove la mano su e giù ed è una benedizione, sente il sangue scorrere ovunque.

"Non vedo l'ora di farlo piano, su un letto comodo, su delle lenzuola morbide. Voglio vederti gemere silenzioso, il collo tirato, scoperto."

Non durerà,  _non durerà niente_ , non durerà.

"Voglio fare l'amore con le mani intrecciate, i respiri vicini.  
Voglio dimostrarti che sei tutto."

Alex non sta dicendo assolutamente nulla di sporco, estremo, forte, parla al livello romantico, in un altro momento non penserebbe affatto a toccarsi, lo ascolterebbe rapito, con un sorriso, gli occhi un po' lucidi.

Adesso invece sta piangendo apertamente e basta.

"Alex...!"

Ha la fronte sulla scrivania, il mondo gira veloce, viene e trema, come mai prima.  
Poggia la guancia sul legno, ansima, vuoto di tutto, il suo  _rilascio_  fra le dita, eppure... non si sente  _libero_.

"Io ti amo."

Solleva la testa, piano.  
La gola gli si chiude, respira a tratti, le guance invase dalle lacrime.  
Per una volta Alex non è tranquillo, non è velenoso, non è stanco, non è rabbioso, non è dolce.  
È  _stupito_.

"Ti amo da morire."

Non si sente libero ora, che l'ha detto per la prima volta ad alta voce.  
 _Oh Dio no. No perché io... non volevo, non doveva succedere, Alex è lontano, non potremmo mai stare insieme, è lontano è lontano è lontano..._  
Non si sente libero ora con le mani sporche e le guance bagnate.

"Ti amo anch'io, Gè. Da morire."  
  


Al contrario.  
  


Si sente più in gabbia che mai.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Genn ha passato la notte a piangere.  
  


Alex no.

Alex è sveglio, come Genn, non si permette di essere felice, non ancora, è troppo presto.

_Genn gli ha detto di amarlo._

Glielo ha detto come se gli stessero tirando fuori il cuore dalla gola con un amo.

Si muove a disagio seduto sul letto, la schiena contro il loro muro, silenzioso nel mezzo della notte.  
Dovrebbe esserne felice ma non lo è.  
  


Non ha dubbi sul fatto che Genn lo ami.  
Ma ancora non ha realizzato che non possono stare fisicamente separati.  
Lo realizzerà presto, prima o poi, ma Alex non ha più tempo, non vuole più aspettare.   
Tra qualche mese compirà diciotto anni, potrà accedere al fondo in banca che i suoi genitori hanno creato per il suo avvenire e una volta finita la scuola andrà in Islanda.  
Strapperà Genn da quel gelo isolato che gli soffoca l'anima, se ne andranno da qualche parte, magari sempre al freddo come piace a loro, ma in una casetta calda, piccola, accogliente.

Genn ancora non sente il peso schiacciante della lontananza, ma ci arriverà.  
Alex si assicurerà che Genn abbandoni ogni pensiero negativo, ogni preoccupazione, che si affidi totalmente a lui, ha bisogno di questo.  
Ne ha bisogno.  
Ha bisogno che Genn lo implori di andarlo a prendere, ha bisogno di togliergli il sonno per tutte le notti che non sono insieme, ha bisogno di riempirgli i giorni di pensieri sulla loro vita insieme.

Lo vuole vedere distrutto come è distrutto lui, lo vuole vedere piangente, rannicchiato nel suo letto freddo e vuoto, incapace di pensare ad altro se non al giorno in cui Alex metterà piede in Islanda per portarselo via.

Deve accelerare i tempi.  
Un anno, non di più.  
Genn lo ama, ed è vero, finalmente ci è arrivato dopo tanto tempo, ha avuto da forza di ammetterlo, più a se stesso che a lui.   
Un anno,  _ce la può fare._

Quando vede la luce del sole filtrare a forza dalle tende tira su le labbra e si permette di essere felice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nello stesso momento Genn si tira su a fatica.  
È già luce, sente tutte le ossa scricchiolare i brividi di freddo invaderlo.  
 _Non sono neanche le cinque._

Non ha dormito affatto, non riesce a tenere le palpebre sollevate quasi, ma non è per il sonno, ma perché ha gli occhi gonfi, prosciugati di ogni lacrima.  
Ha passato tutta la notte a piangere.

Raccatta il plaid che copre il suo letto e ci si rannicchia dentro mentre raggiunge il loro muro e ci si siede contro, sul pavimento.  
  


Quando hanno chiuso la telefonata Genn si è sentito andare in pezzi.  
Alex è l'unica costante della sua vita,  _l'unica_.  
Il suo amico d'infanzia di cui nessuno sapeva l'esistenza.  
Qualcuno di prezioso, da proteggere e con cui sentirsi protetto.  
 _Il suo migliore amico._  
Colui che sa tutto di lui, lo conosce come nessuno, lo accetta e lo sostiene, lo sprona e lo ama.

_Lo ama._

_E..._

Gli esce un singhiozzo, ma non può piangere, non ci riesce.

Anche Genn lo ama.

Ha provato a reprimere quei brividi, a dare la colpa all'eccitazione adolescenziale, all'affetto e al bene senza limiti che gli vuole.

Alex è sempre stato il sole per lui.

Il  _sole islandese_ , scostante ma sorprendentemente  _caldo_.

_E tu aspetti_ , aspetti con ansia il suo ritorno con un vuoto allo stomaco e i brividi, ogni giorno.  
Tendi la mano verso suoi raggi preziosi ed ecco che la pelle ti brucia, il sorriso ti si allarga, il ghiaccio del tuo cuore si scioglie.  
  


Poggia la testa conto la parete e ridacchia piano.

_Avrebbe dovuto capirlo._  
Gli islandesi sono innamorati del loro sole, attendono pazienti al buio, al freddo.  
Ma quando esso sorge...  
Non hanno occhi per nient'altro.

Tutti i suoi paletti, le sue limitazioni, niente ha più importanza.  
Alex non è solo bello.  
Non è solo sexy, non lo fa impazzire e basta, lo calma come nessun altro, lo aiuta come nessun altro, impone la sua volontà su di lui come nessun altro.  
Genn potrebbe svicolarsi, potrebbe dire  _no, Alex, stavolta no!_ ma non lo dice mai.  
Perché  _stavolta sì_  e anche la prossima,  _sì sempre Alex, sempre._

Non si è mai fatto dominare da nessuno, né lo ha fatto con altri.  
Ma con Alex è sempre stato diverso e adesso ha capito perché.

Ha bisogno di lui.  
E lo ama.  
Così tanto che sente bruciare la sua pelle, il sole islandese  _premia e punisce,_  e Genn...

Ha pianto perché andrà sempre peggio.

Lo sa.

E lo ha accettato durante la notte, con estremo dolore.  
  
  
  


"Genn sei sveglio? Ti accompagno a scuola guida, dai."

Scioglie i nodi dei suoi arti e barcolla sulle ginocchia quando si alza.

Si veste velocemente e con poca cura, il suo viso mostra i segni di una notte insonne, non gli importa del suo aspetto generale.

"Oh Genn sei sveglio! Ho preparato la colazione forza! Arnar mi prendi le presine? Sì perfetto."

Sua madre gli bacia la guancia ma lui non sente nulla.  
La sua guancia è ghiacciata, le labbra di sua madre sono ghiacciate, le dita di suo padre che gli sfiorano il braccio sono ghiacciate.  
"Tutto bene, Genn?"

Annuisce a vuoto, lo sguardo puntato sul tavolo.  
Il cellulare gli si illumina di blu.

 

_Buongiorno piccolo_

 

_Caldo_.  
Sospira mentre le labbra gli si piegano, i denti scoperti e un calore forte lo avvolge del tutto.

 

"Tutto bene, amore?"

Sbatte le palpebre, gli si ghiaccia la vista, i due eggs on toast sul tavolo emettono vapore freddo.

Annuisce di nuovo, le orecchie piene di cristalli di neve, il mondo bluastro gli fluttua davanti agli occhi.  
Anche le parole di sua madre sono fredde.

L'unico punto caldo è nella sua mano sinistra, che vibra di nuovo.  
  


 

_Ti amo anche oggi._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
Nessun calore poteva riscaldarlo

e nessuna brezza invernale

raffreddarlo.  
  


 

_Charles Dickens_


	2. Holding on to you

 

 

 

 

Ama il tuo sogno,

se pur ti tormenta.  
  


 _Gabriele D'Annunzio_    
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ad Antwerp ci è andato, ma da solo.

Ha un ricordo vago dei messaggi arrabbiati di Leen, gli sembra un'altra vita, invece che mesi fa.  
No, forse un anno?  
Non se lo ricorda neanche, ecco come vanno a finire le amicizie storiche.  
Ti allontani così tanto dall'altro da non interessartene più.  
Niente disagio, niente rancore, è come se quelle persone non avessero mai fatto parte della tua vita.

_La colpa è sua._

Il treno ha uno scossone, solleva lo sguardo sulla ragazza mora che legge Dante di fronte a lui.  
Non si è accorta di niente.

Poggia la nuca contro il sedile con un sospiro.

La colpa è sua, perché le amicizie vanno curate, come delle piantine fragili, riparate dal vento, bagnate durante l'estate, schermate dal freddo in inverno.

La colpa è sua, perché lui non ha voluto neanche provarci.  
E la cosa peggiore...  
La cosa  _veramente_  peggiore...  
È che non se ne pente minimamente, perché Leen e gli altri  _non gli mancano affatto._  
E forse dovrebbe sentirsi almeno in difetto, non tanto verso di loro, ma per se stesso, questa solitudine auto imposta dovrebbe  _pesargli_ , eppure.

Non si sente in difetto, non soffre la solitudine, non gli manca Leen, non gli manca nessuno.  
E non è per Genn.  
 _Anche_ , ma non del tutto.  
Diciamo che grazie a Genn ha capito quali sono le cose davvero importanti, quelle senza le quali non riuscirebbe a vivere.

Tipo un messaggio in caps lock, su quanto Genn amasse le foto delle case di Zurenborg, o i suoi commenti scemi ai video su quanto l'olandese fosse orribile,  _Alex davvero è bello solo quando lo parli tu!_  ed ecco forse davvero queste sono le cose importanti. Che dopo otto anni non si siano stancati l'uno dell'altro.

Anzi.  
  


_Attenzione, prossima fermata, Lier._   
  


Si stropiccia gli occhi e si alza, lo zaino già sulle spalle.

_Ci torno più spesso, o magari vado da qualche altra parte, Lier non è questo granché, almeno vedi qualcosa di diverso._

Digita, il blu di In-nest è accecante come sempre, ma familiare.

"Che app è quella che usi?"

 _Uhm... che palle, odia parlare francese_.

"Eh... ciao. È una app che uso per parlare col mio ragazzo, si chiama In-nest. È l'unico modo per sentirci, lui è islandese, loro non hanno gli stessi social che abbiamo noi, sai Facebook, Instagram..."

La ragazza mora lo guarda incuriosita.  
'Tutti hanno Facebook e Instagram."

"In Islanda no."  
  


_Attenzione, prossima fermata, Lier._   
  


"Devo andare, è la mia. Buona... lettura."  
Le sorride indicando vagamente il tomo sul sedile libero.

La ragazza socchiude gli occhi.  
"Tutti hanno Facebook e Instagram.  
O il tuo ragazzo ti mente... o vive in un mondo a parte, tutto suo."

Alex scuote le spalle e si incammina verso le porte del treno.  
Sa di persone che hanno doppi e tripli profili sui social per avere delle vite separate, ma Genn non sapeva neanche cosa fossero i social che hanno loro, come avrebbe potuto mentirgli?   
Su Google il suo nome non da risultati, a meno che Genn è registrato sotto falso nome, e allora-

"Hey ragazzino, hai intenzione di scendere?"

Annuisce all'uomo anziano che lo spinge in avanti, il treno è fermo, è arrivato.

Mentre cammina nel sottopassaggio si immagina come sarebbe.  
Se Genn fosse davvero con lui.

Gli stringerebbe la mano, sempre.  
Perché non l'hanno mai fatto ma Alex è sicuro che sarebbero una di quelle coppie che non riescono a stare senza le mani intrecciate.  
Sarebbero andati ad Antwerp insieme, avrebbero preso gli stessi veggie burger, Genn avrebbe deriso l'olandese e magari gli avrebbe dato un bacio in mezzo a Cogels-Osylei, perché no, l'olandese quando lo parli tu è bello.  
E adesso sarebbero insieme sul pullman e probabilmente Genn poggerebbe la testa sulla sua spalla, sempre stringendogli la mano, e poi a casa Alex se lo caricherebbe in spalle e Genn riderebbe e urlerebbe tanto la casa è vuota come sempre, chi potrebbe sentirli?

E quando lo mollerebbe malamente sul letto, Genn smetterebbe di ridere e lo guarderebbe, con gli occhi caldi come non lo sono mai stati, e allora...  
Sarebbero una di quelle coppie che non si stanca mai di fare l'amore.  
La pelle di Genn sotto le dita, le sue labbra ansanti contro l'orecchio, il suo calore così forte...

Sbatte le palpebre.

È rimasto sul limitare della porta della sua stanza diversi minuti.  
Genn non c'è.

C'è il computer sul letto.  
E c'è il loro muro.

Le lenzuola non sono calde e sfatte per i loro corpi, i vestiti sulle sedie e per terra non sono quelli caduti nella fretta di vedersi nudi.  
La stanza è ancora più buia del solito, di un nero quasi opaco, troppo caldo.

È solo, ancora una volta.   
Soffrire significa vivere con qualcuno che non c'è.

Stringe i denti.  
  


Il calore lo invade rabbioso, come una colata di lava nera.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

"Sei indecente."  
  


Voleva mantenere un tono fermo, duro.  
La voce gli è calata sulle ultime lettere.

Genn è steso sul letto, il computer davanti a lui, la webcam che inquadra le sue dita fra le sue gambe aperte, che entrano e escono, veloci e poi  _lente_.  
Alex vorrebbe poter guardare il suo viso adesso, così come sente i suoi gemiti.

La mano gli scivola, si masturba piano, quasi distrattamente, la mente piena di Genn, delle sue gambe bianchissime del suo stomaco piatto, della sua entrata, delle sue dita.

"Ma guardati."

Genn serra le cosce fra loro come se improvvisamente si vergognasse, le sue tre dita però rimangono sepolte in profondità dentro di lui.

"No... no, no no."

"Che c'è piccolo?"

Genn sfila le dita, si solleva velocemente, mostrando finalmente il suo viso e il suo corpo.  
I capelli sono scompigliati, il petto ansante, gli occhi lucidissimi, le labbra rosse e morse.  
Il suo membro è piegato contro lo stomaco, già scuro e bagnato.

"Non basta. Alex, non basta."

Tende la schiena verso lo schermo, le guance terribilmente rosse, la bocca tremante.  
"Cosa devo fare?"

 _Cazzo_.

Rimarrà con questa visione tatuata nella mente per molto tempo.  
Rischia di venire solo per questo.  
"Prova con quattro... quattro dita."

Genn annuisce, riapre la boccetta di olio, le dita gli tremano, se le unge di nuovo e sospira quando le fa rientrare dentro di se, stavolta tutte insieme.  
Spalanca gli occhi e stringe il lenzuolo con la mano libera.

Alex ha smesso di toccarsi, gli occhi pieni delle cosce tremanti di Genn, del suo respiro spezzato, delle sue dita, non gli importa neanche di venire, è tutto così bello, così perfetto,  _così_ -

" _Indecente_. Sei indecente."

Stavolta Genn lo sente, perché geme e chiude gli occhi, sussurra mangiandosi le parole, l'accento sempre più forte in ogni lettera.  
"Solo per te. Solo per te Alex, solo per te."

 _Oh Dio._  
"Sarai la mia morte."  
Genn ride e singhiozza, la pelle sudata vibra, è vicino.  
Alex torna a toccarsi, perché vuole godere di questo momento, vuole che lo facciano insieme, che anche da lontano, riescano a sentirsi nello stesso momento.  
"Vieni con me. Alex, ti prego."

Socchiude gli occhi mentre una sensazione di gioia lo invade.  
Si leggono nella mente senza bisogno di parole.  
"Cazzo. Genn...  _Genn_  io-"

Il calore che gli ribolliva nella pancia esce a fiotti, caldi e densi.  
Riapre gli occhi a fatica.  
La pancia di Genn cola, il suo seme è più liquido, sembrano lacrime perlacee.  
È bellissimo.  
 _E_...  
"Mi manchi."

Non riesce a trattenerlo.  
È intenzionato a non far capire a Genn il vuoto che comporta la sua assenza, perciò si morde il labbro e sfila due  _Kleenex_  dalla scatola alla sua destra.

"Non ci siamo neanche mai visti. - La voce di Genn è un sussurro roco. -Anche se ci vediamo praticamente ogni giorno. Come faccio a mancarti?"

 _Come faccio io a non mancarti?_  
Questo vorrebbe chiedere.  
Ma non apre bocca.

"Di una persona ti può mancare la presenza, il tocco, la vicinanza.  
Ma non abbiamo mai avuto l'esperienza del contatto.  
Oppure ti può mancare la voce, il viso, le parole di qualcuno. Ma noi parliamo e ci vediamo tutti i giorni.   
Come faccio a mancarti?"

 _Eccolo_.  
Il ghiaccio intorno al cuore di Genn.  
Sente il suo freddo avvolgerlo, gli occhi di Genn sembrano curiosi, come se volesse una risposta da parte sua, scrupolosa e obiettiva, ma lui è appena venuto, e non ha risposte obiettive, sa solo che gli manca  _e che_ -

"Ti amo. Mi manchi e ti amo.   
È così e basta, non so altro."  
  


Genn sembra fermarsi per un attimo, come stordito, per poi rilassare i muscoli e cercare alla cieca la felpa con la zip che si era tolto di fretta più di mezz'ora prima.  
"Anche io ti amo."

Non lo guarda, si copre le gambe col lenzuolo, lo stomaco ancora lacrima perle senza che Genn se ne curi.

"Perché non mi guardi?"

"Ti guardo."

Alex continua a tenere lo sguardo fisso su di lui, ma Genn è a disagio, lo osserva per frazioni di secondo per poi abbassare gli occhi.  
"Te lo vuoi rimangiare eh? Mi hai detto che mi ami anche tu. Ma ora vorresti non averlo fatto. E non è perché non è vero, io lo so che lo è."

Genn si tira su il cappuccio della felpa rossa, immagina che stia sentendo davvero freddo, ora che ogni voglia è passata.  
"Oggi... sentivo che le dita non mi bastavano. Non lo facciamo da molto, ma mi è sempre piaciuto toccarmi, sai? Cioè, da quando lo facciamo.   
Prima non ci pensavo neanche a infilarmi roba nel sedere."

Non ride.  
Lo guarda e basta, come a cercare un appiglio, come a vedere se Alex lo segue, segue il suo ragionamento, le sue parole.  
 _Alex lo segue_ , anche se non comprende del tutto.  
È un discorso importante, ma ha la mente ancora fuori fuoco, si tira un pizzicotto sulla coscia, le orecchie tese.

"E va sempre tutto bene, solo con le dita. Stavolta neanche con quattro.   
Non mi sarebbero bastate tutte e dieci penso. Pensavo solo a te.   
A quanto ti volevo  _dentro_. E non era un pensiero fugace dovuto dall'eccitazione.  
Volevo che tu fossi dentro di me.  
E quando ti ho chiesto di venire  _con_  me...- Genn si interrompe e finalmente mostra i suoi occhi oltre il cappuccio. Sono lucidi, il labbro gli trema. - In realtà tutto quello che volevo era che tu venissi  _dentro_  di me. Lo stavo per dire, ero a un passo. Ed è terribile!"

"No, non è terribile, per niente, è bello  _anz_ -"

"No, è terribile! - Genn interrompe il suo balbettio con la voce rotta. - Alex siamo lontanissimi. E io sono già così affezionato a te, come...  _come farò ad allontanarmi_ , a farmene una ragione?  
Non mi manchi, ma se facciamo una prova e smettiamo di sentirci per due giorni, sono sicuro che li passerò interamente a piangere.  
Ora non mi manchi  _perché ci sei._  
Se non ci fossi sarebbe la fine per me."

Alex chiude i pugni, nonostante il suo cuore soffra con Genn non può impedire alla sua vista di farsi scura.  
Nonostante le tre lampade accese si sente al buio.  
"Non dobbiamo... non dobbiamo  _allontanarci_ , io ci sono, non me ne vado, dobbiamo stare il più vicino possibile. Non c'è altra soluzione.  
Dobbiamo stare insieme.  
Non c'è niente da contrastare, nulla a cui resistere,  _smettila_. - Si accorge di aver usato un tono più forte solo dopo che vede Genn sobbalzare. -   
Non voglio che mi respingi, dobbiamo...  _stare insieme_."

Genn sospira.  
"Non volevo ferirti. Sono stato egoista, pensavo solo a salvarmi da questa...  _cosa_  che sento. - Alex ringhia  _amore_  fra i denti,  _non cosa, amore_  - E non pensavo a te e a noi. Mi dispiace, non accadrà più."

Il lenzuolo che Genn teneva solo sulle gambe gli è finito anche intorno alle spalle, probabilmente non vede l'ora di scacciare quel freddo che sente ora con una doccia calda.

" _Voglio che me lo dici_. Voglio che ne parliamo, voglio che mi dici cosa pensi, non solo quando ci tocchiamo, voglio che me lo dici anche durante la giornata. Non voglio che ti trattieni."

Genn annuisce, le guance asciutte, il viso più rilassato.

"Vai a farti una doccia dai piccolo."

Lo vede ridacchiare, sistemarsi sul letto mentre il pc si muove con lui sul materasso.  
"Si vede tanto che ho freddo?"

"Se continuo a parlarti ti ritrovo avvolto nel piumone, senza neanche gli occhi scoperti!"  
Stavolta Genn ride più forte e Alex si permette di sorridere, si permette di rilassarsi, respirare  _bianco_  qualche secondo, prima che tutto torni  _nero_.

"Dimmelo però eh? Da ora in poi. Se non sono più pensieri fugaci, dimmelo.  
Dimmelo sempre."

Genn annuisce, si bacia la punta delle dita e chiude la chiamata.  
 _Anche lo schermo adesso è nero._

Regna il buio totale.  
  


_Sì, dimmelo._

_Dimmelo, Genn._

Dimmi quanto vuoi che io ti stringa, che ti baci, che faccia l'amore con te, che ti scopi, che ti venga dentro.

Dimmelo.

Dimmi quanto vuoi essere riempito fino ad avere la pancia gonfia.

_Dimmi, Genn._

Dimmi per quanto ancora puoi negarlo,  _resistere_.  
  


I muri sono neri, le lenzuola sono nere, il pavimento è un buco senza fondo, la lampada al neon sulla scrivania sembra gialla e smorta.  
  


Voglio che lo dici anche tu.  
  


_Dobbiamo stare insieme._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

"Hey!"

Genn gli risponde un po' affannato, la luce della scrivania gli illumina bene il viso proteso in avanti s il maglione intrecciato grigio perla.

"Hey. Che stai facendo?"

Il biondo ridacchia, le guance visibilmente rosse, se le stropiccia con la manica del maglione.

"Mi sto vestendo. Sto andando a una festa, il compleanno di Reinar. Decidevo appunto cosa mettere."

"Oh... vediamo allora. Cosa pensi di indossare?"

Genn sorride sbilenco, raddrizza la schiena, fa qualche passo indietro e accende la luce.

"Oh..."

Il maglione che indossa cade morbido sulle spalle e lungo oltre il cavallo dei pantaloni.

Pantaloni grigi  _stretti_.

"È il suo diciottesimo. È importante."

Si solleva l'orlo del maglione, supera le ossa sporgenti del bacino e si ferma all'ombelico, mentre gira su se stesso lentamente.  
"Ti piacciono questi? Sono nuovi."

Gli parla oltre la sua spalla, il viso voltato verso di lui, il sedere tondo stretto nel tessuto chiaro.

"Ti stanno bene."

"Sì?"

"Ma non li puoi mettere."

Genn si volta verso di lui e si avvicina piano al pc con gli occhi sgranati.

"No?"

"No. Non puoi uscire così.   
Sei  _indecente_."

Il biondo abbassa lo sguardo e si tira il maglione in avanti, quasi a nascondere una nudità inesistente.  
"Pensavo ti piacessero..."

"Mi piacciono. Ma sai cosa devi fare adesso? - Genn scuote la testa e si avvicina ancora di più al pc. - Conservali. Per quando ci vediamo."

Lo vede socchiudere le labbra, annuire piano con le guance rosse.

"Vatti a cambiare. Subito."

"Ma..."

"Genn. Guardami."  
Alex stringe gli occhi quando Genn alza lo sguardo su di lui, insicuro.  
"Che cosa ti ho detto?"

"Mi vado a cambiare. Sono indecente."

"Esatto. Va bene esserlo, ma..."

"Solo per te. Sono indecente solo per te."

"Ma che bravo. Esatto, piccolo. Solo per me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

"Ma stasera ci vieni da Rina?"  
  


_Non ci crederai, ma mentre correvo ho sbattuto contro un ciclista che è caduto ed è andato addosso a una turista che è scivolata e si è portata dietro il marito e il cane._

 

_Davvero?_

 

_Davvero!_   
  


 

 

"Genn, oh!"  
  


 

_Che bugiardo..._

 

_Da domani sono un uomo maturo e responsabile._

 

_Eh, domani. Oggi hai ancora diciassette anni e si sentono tut-_   
  
  


 

 

"Genn!"

Sgrana gli occhi, il telefono scompare dalle sue dita, la risata forte di Maisol lo stordisce.

"Vuoi darmi un po' di attenzione? Una volta tanto?"

Gli sembra che tutta l'aria sia sparita dai suoi polmoni.

_No._   
_Non voglio darti attenzione._

"Dammi il telefono."

"Stai scrivendo al tuo amichetto speciale?"  
Si gira coi denti stretti verso il biondo avvolto in una nuvola di fumo.

"Svani."

"Cos'è che mi stavi dicendo ieri? Che hai sognato che ti scopava contro la lavagna in classe?"

Maisol ride di nuovo, si gratta la guancia col suo telefono e balza indietro quando tenta di riprenderlo.  
"Adesso ci dai qualche minuto di attenzione. Mi dici cosa ci siamo venuti a fare a  _Dögun_  per stare un po' insieme se tu stai sempre a messaggiare?"

_Non ci volevo venire infatti._

Il rumore del vetro lo disturba, sposta lo sguardo sui baristi ciarlieri, il pub è pieno come sempre, il pregio di essere uno dei soli tre pub di Dalvik.  
Maisol parla piano, scandendo le lettere come se parlasse a un sordo.  
"Dopo ci vieni da Rina?"

"No, non ci vengo."

"Scopata serale con Alex?"  
Svani sorride, riprende la pipa scura in bocca e viene circondato di nuovo dal fumo.

"Com'è scopare con una persona che non c'è? Tipo farlo con un fantasma. Non ti da i brividi?"

"Ecco perché non ci vengo da Rina. Fate un cervello in cinque."

Maisol si aggiusta il reggiseno da sopra la camicetta, l'ha usato come porta oggetti, il suo telefono sta lì al sicuro, la mora sa che Genn non ci infilerà la mano neanche fra cent'anni.  
"Maddai Thomas e Ethan sono gli unici che ce l'hanno il cervello."

"Il che è tutto dire."

Svani sogghigna mentre svuota la pipa pronto a riempirla nuovamente con la bustina di tabacco.  
"Non stai impazzendo? A non avere vicino il tuo amichetto..."

"Non sto impazzendo. - Poggia la schiena contro la panca di legno scocciato e pensieroso, il bicchiere di gin lemon vuoto solo per metà. - Mi manca. Cioè non è che mi manca- _manca,_ non ci siamo neanche mai visti. Però sento che mi manca qualcosa, tipo... la sua vicinanza.   
Parliamo sempre di cosa avremmo fatto se fossimo stati insieme e qualche volta Alex mi dice che le faremo, no?  
In futuro. Ma io non so se reggeremo.  
Cioè se penso ai prossimi... non so, quattro anni così?  
Lontani, senza vedersi né toccarsi... insomma ci sta, no? Domani anche lui compie diciotto anni, ci sta aspettare, provare a pianificare, lavorare per organizzare un viaggio per incontrarsi... ci vuole tempo, lo so.  
Ma se ci penso... non so se resisto."

Maisol gli tira un pizzicotto sul viso che lo fa guaire.  
"Eccoti servito Sva. Vuoi che ti parli più spesso? Chiedigli del ragazzino."

"Non è che me ne freghi un cazzo del ragazzino eh? Preferisco che rimanga muto in un angolo col suo telefono, almeno mi risparmio le lagne."

Che rottura.  
Prende due sorsi dal suo bicchiere, non può neanche parlare delle sue preoccupazioni che i suoi amici lo snobbano. Ad Alex non ci pensa neanche a dirlo, e alla sua famiglia... vabbè altro capitolo off limits.

"Aspetta, mi stanno vibrando le tette, hey? Pronto?!"

Forse ne ha presi quattro di sorsi, il bicchiere è vuoto.

"Ah quindi tu sei Alex, finalmente! Come io chi sono? Sono Maisol la ragazza di Genn chi altro? - Che cazzo?- scusa il mio inglese, non sono brava come il nostro biondino preferito."

Si alza di scatto, le gambe un po' gli tremano, ma cerca di raggiungere la mora che si trattiene dal ridere.  
"Sì, beh mi dispiace se state insieme e ti ha detto che ti ama, è poligamo? Mi tradisce. Devo forse tagliargli quel piccolo pisello che si ritrova?"

"Ti odio!"  
Lo sussurra appena riesce a mettere le mani sul telefono, dopo parecchi spintoni e gomitate.

"Alex, mi dispiace, sto insieme a questi decerebrati, Svani e Maisol che hai avuto la sfortuna di conoscere stasera."  
  
  
  


"Ah, Genn..."

Lo stomaco gli si stringe.

"Alex..."

Gli tremano le dita e non riesce a fermare il sorriso che gli si forma sulle labbra.  
Non sentiva la sua voce da stamattina.

 _Gli manc_ -

 

"Alex, non credere a una parola, sono degli idioti, stavamo parlando di te anzi. Dicevo loro quanto sei importante."

Maisol ridacchia e Svani scuote le spalle, si alza con una smorfia ed esce fuori da  _Dögun_.  
Si stringe nelle spalle mentre il freddo lo investe.

"Ok, ok ci sono. Ciao."  
Sorride, mentre la voce di Alex lo accarezza come fuoco calmo.

"Stavi digitando a vuoto da mezz'ora, mi sono un po' preoccupato.  
Pensavo in un papiro da break-up proprio prima del mio compleanno."  
Alex ridacchia, ma c'è una punta di qualcosa nelle stringhe della sua voce, che non riesce a decifrare.

"Sì, Maisol mi ha chiamato e beh. Era tanto che fra una cosa e l'altra non ci vedevamo con Svani, non mi andava di uscire, ma ho pensato che fosse il minimo no? Accontentarla."

"No, certo. Mi diceva di essere la tua ragazza, non me lo avevi detto. State facendo cose a tre con Svani?"  
Lo dice con tono canzonatorio, ma quel qualcosa nella sua voce diventa più evidente, un fuoco meno calmo, più soffocante.

"No. No, Alex. Lo sai.  _Lo sai lo sai lo sai."_  
Gli battono i denti, gli occhi puntati sul cielo sgombro.

"Che cosa, Genn? Cosa?"  
Alex quasi le soffia fra i denti le parole, ora l'ha capito cosa era quello strascico della sua voce.

"Alex io amo solo te. Lo sai."  
Ogni volta che lo dice il suo cuore sussulta, e non in maniera piacevole, si deve ancora abituare, al  _dirlo_ , al pensarlo.   
Si deve abituare all'idea di esserne  _condannato_.

"La sfera sentimentale e quella fisica possono seguire due linee molto diverse."

"Per me no.  _Spero_... spero neanche per te."  
Le luci sulla strada sono neon ghiacciati, tutto è ghiacciato, anche lui lo è.  
"Neanche per me. Non sono due cose separate. Non  _con te_  almeno."  
Le parole strascicano sul  _least_  finale, Genn stringe il braccio libero al petto, gli manca il fuoco di Alex.  
"Che succede?"

"Non sono geloso. Cioè lo sono, ma mi fido di te. Mi fido. Sono solo invidioso. Di Svani, di Maisol dei tuoi amici che possono  _vederti_  e  _parlarti_  come se fosse normale, come se non fosse la cosa più bella della loro vita, poterti stringere e salutare con un bacio sulla guancia.  
Come se non fosse un  _miracolo_  averti con loro."

"Alex..."

Si stringe la manica del cappotto. 

  
 _Gli manca._  
Gli   
manca.  
Gli   
m a n c a.

"Mi... - sospira e inghiotte a vuoto -  _mi dispiace tantissimo_. Mi dispiace. Davvero, davvero tanto."

"Non è... colpa tua. Sono io."

"No! No, non sei tu,  _anche_...  _io_. - Si morde il labbro, e si poggia contro il muro spoglio del pub - Avrei voluto essere con te stamattina. Per quanto sono sicuro che non riuscirei mai a starti dietro quando corri."  
Ride per stemperare la tensione, si ritrova comunque a stringere i denti per ogni singola ammissione in più, ogni parola confessata ad Alex,  _non vorrebbe_ , ma non riesce più a trattenersi.   
Sa che sarà sempre peggio da ora in poi, riuscire ad accontentarsi di così poco, quando potrebbero avere  _tutto_.

"Mi sarebbe piaciuto vederti dal vivo sai, coi pantaloncini da basket. Mi... - si strofina i palmi freddi sui jeans - mi sono toccato quando mi hai mandato quella foto, stamattina.  
Non sono riuscito a evitarlo."

Lo sente mugugnare un  _Genn, mi uccidi_  e un po' sorride, un po' stringe le gambe con le guance rosse.  
"Parli sempre di quando ci vedremo, di come non mi lasceresti mai andare, per ore,  _giorni_ , sempre sulle stesse coperte sporche, a fare l'amore.  
Ma sono io che non vorrei mai andarmene. Sono io che non vorrei lasciarti mai. Mai mai  _mai_.  
Alex, mi ascolti? Se ci vedremo..."

" _Quando_ , Genn. Quando."

"Quando. - Sospira col cuore che batte più veloce, gli occhi opachi -  _Quando ci vedremo_... non ti spaventare se ti stringerò fortissimo. Se ti stringerò il busto con le gambe fino a farti male, se ti terrò dentro più a lungo possibile.  
Se non riuscirò a staccare le braccia dalle tue spalle, le labbra dalle tue.  
Se non riuscirò a smettere di guardarti.  
Non ti spaventare.  
Sono solo innamorato di te."

"Genn perché mi fai questo..."

La voce di Alex si spezza, e Genn stringe i denti per evitare di batterli, per il freddo, per la  _mancanza_ , non lo sa.  
"Perché siamo lontani, Genn? Dimmelo. Non riesco a  _respirare_  io... non dovrei...  _dirtelo_."

"Come non dovresti dirmelo? Io... io ti dico tutto, anche tu devi dirmi tutto! Che succede?"

"Niente.  _Niente di_ \- lo sente sospirare, e riperdere, un po' più convinto - _che_.   
Mi sono dovuto alzare dal letto, le lenzuola erano troppo chiare, troppo lisce. Mi ricordavano la tua pelle.   
 _Mi manchi_. Tutto qui."

"Alex..."  
Non gli crede.   
Alex non parla mai a caso, senza rifletterci, e non dice cose che non pensa, però il suo nome gli esce dolce, forse triste.

"Niente, piccolo. Torna dentro, dai.  
Parliamo quando torni."

"Alex. Alex, aspetta. - Stringe i denti, la morsa allo stomaco è più forte. -   
Io ti amo."

Lo sente sorridere.  
"Anche io, piccolo. Dai, vai. Ci sentiamo dopo."

Il telefono è bollente nelle sue mani.  
Se lo stringe un po' al petto e si volta verso l'entrata del  _Dögun_.  
"Oh."

Svani è lì davanti, la pipa è spenta fra le sue labbra, se la leva e ne pulisce l'esterno sul cappotto di panno.  
"Sei mancato molto."

"Tra un'ora è il suo compleanno. Diventa anche lui maggiorenne come noi poveri sfigati."  
Ora il freddo lo sente fin troppo, si accosta alla porta da dove provengono il calore e le voci.

"Genn. Cosa sei venuto a fare qui se non hai la minima intenzione di stare con noi?"  
Genn ridacchia, un può vuoto.  
"Non volevo venire, infatti."  
"Dico sul serio."  
Stavolta non ride.  
"Non volevo venire _, infatti_."

Rimangono a osservarsi un po' in silenzio, Genn ha troppo freddo per sentirsi in colpa.

"Finalmente una cosa vera la dici.  
Pensa un po'. Stavo faticando a riconoscerti."  
"Smettila con le stronzate, Svani."  
"No, smettila tu! Ormai ci vediamo pochissimo, stai sempre in quella fottuta casa con quel ragazzino schizzato sullo schermo e quando ci vediamo,  _finalmente!_ Cazzo. Sei uno stronzo vero."

Vaffanculo.  
 _Cosa... cosa ne sai tu, cosa..._  
 _Alex è tutto, è più importante e poi... e poi Alex è-_  
"Alex è il mio ragazzo!"  
Svani si avvicina pericolosamente, gli ticchetta due dita sulla tempia.  
"E noi siamo i tuoi migliori amici! Le priorità, Genn!"  
Piega la testa infastidito e sorride facendo un passo indietro.  
"Esatto. Le priorità."

Spinge la porta del pub, il calore all'interno è quasi soffocante in confronto al gelo totale della strada, passa dal bancone, paga da bere e fa per andarsene.

"Quindi non si saluta, eh?"  
Maisol è affianco a lui, le banconote pronte, non lo guarda neanche.  
"Devo tornare a casa. Tra un po' è il compleanno di Alex, ho bisogno della linea di casa per videochiamarlo."  
La mora sorride al barista e prende il resto, gli occhi puntati su una vecchia bottiglia di vodka originaria della Russia, bianca e impolverata.  
"Passa la sera del suo diciottesimo compleanno da solo, aspettando la tua chiamata. Ha allontanato anche lui tutti i suoi amici come stai facendo tu?"  
"Non sto facendo niente."

"Sì invece. - Stavolta Maisol si volta, la furia trattenuta a malapena sul volto. - Sai cosa? All'ennesimo messaggio senza risposta ci avevo rinunciato, sai? Ma Svani...  _cazzo_. Che cosa non farebbe per te. Ha così insistito,  _Genn ha solo bisogno di tempo, si deve abituare a questa situazione strana, sai che non è mai stato innamorato_  e tutte quelle cazzate, chissà quanto gli  _costava_  dirle!   
E io gli ho creduto. Ti ho dato il beneficio del dubbio. Lo sapevo che non te ne fregava un cazzo di noi, eri troppo occupato a infilarti vibratori su per il culo con l'amichetto belga piuttosto che pensare a noi."

"Stai attenta a quello che dici, Maisol.   
Non mi faccio problemi a buttare quattro anni di amicizia nel cesso, lo sai. E non per me, puoi dire tutte le stronzate che vuoi su di me, ma lascia stare Alex."

"È solo sua la colpa. Di Alex. Unicamente sua."

Si stanno sussurrando a pochi centimetri dal viso, la rabbia evidente trattenuta a stento, prendono gomitate dai vari clienti che vanno e vengono dal bancone, ma non si spostano.

"Ti serve qualcuno che ti scopi, Genn? Lo troviamo. Qualcuno che ti ami? Diavolo, forse l'abbiamo già trovato e può fare entrambe le cose, non ti dovrai neanche muovere di un centimetro."

"Di che cazzo stai parlando."

"Porca troia Genn, sei ridicolo.   
Voglio che sparisci dalle nostre vite.   
Non me ne frega un cazzo di dove vai a finire. In Belgio o qui o nella fottuta Norvegia con la pancia piena di cuccioli che parleranno olandese, non lo so.  
Non mi interessa."

"Mi hai levato dall'incomodo di mandarvi a fanculo, grazie mille Maisol. Sei stata davvero un'amica, per una volta nella tua vita."  
Sorride sarcastico e si scosta dal suo viso, lei si gratta la guancia col dito medio e si gira verso Svani, di nuovo seduto al loro tavolo.

Non ci pensa  _neanche_.

Si stringe la sciarpa intorno al collo e esce di nuovo al gelo buio di Dalvik.  
Fa scattare le sicure della macchina, ci entra dentro con i brividi.

Non si sente triste.  
Arrabbiato.  
Confuso.  
Pentito.  
Solo.

_Non si sente niente._   
  


Vuole solo andare da Alex.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

"Alex! Alex mi dispiace, la strada era ghiacciata, meglio in ritardo che morto, eh?"

Ha ancora l'affanno, si sta sciogliendo la sciarpa, e levando il cappotto, il computer è aperto e acceso sul suo letto, Alex sorride paziente, gli occhiali lucidi sul naso.  
"Non ti preoccupare. Sono stato con i miei, ho cucinato la pizza. Non è venuta tanto bene, ma l'abbiamo mangiata lo stesso."  
" _Mmm_  che buona la pizza..."  
"No, fidati questa non ti sarebbe piaciuta!"  
"Ma l'avresti fatta tu, sarebbe stata buona per quello."  
Alex ride, è seduto su una sorta di poltrona scura, diversa, non l'aveva mai vista.  
"E quella? Te l'hanno regalata stasera?"

Alex si tocca confuso lo schienale di pelle della poltrona.  
"Questa? Sì. Insieme a diecimila euro sul conto per il mio  _futuro_  o quello che è. Sai se voglio continuare con l'atletica anche mentre studio all'università e  _cose_."  
"Cavolo. Diecimila son tanti.   
Io... mi vergogno un po' adesso.   
Non posso comprarti niente ovviamente, non posso cucinarti nulla, non posso portati a vedere l'aurora boreale. - Ridacchia un po' nervoso, ha poggiato il pc su un tavolino in bambù per la colazione al letto, almeno rimane fermo, mentre lui si muove - Mi dispiace per questo.   
Sappi che... nella mia mente  _siamo lì."_

"Davvero? Raccontami."

"Beh siamo a settembre no?   
Oggi è stata una bella giornata, senza nuvole. Potevano aspettare l'alba su un camper, mio zio ne ha uno con le gomme chiodate, lo potevamo chiedere in prestito.   
Allontanarci qualche ora da Dalvik, un posto più isolato, e aspettare.   
Le aurore sono imprevedibili, ma quando arrivano, ti fulminano sul posto. Penso che ti sarebbe piaciuto. Magari potevo cucinarti una zuppa di verdure mentre aspettavamo, sai?   
Sono bravo con le zuppe, ti sarebbe piaciuta."

Ridacchia un po' imbarazzato, ma lo vuole dire lo stesso.  
"Magari...  _cioè_... il camper ha due finestrini, proprio vicino al letto, no?  
Magari... magari potevamo fare l'amore, col verde delle Luci del Nord a coprirci. Ripararci. Proteggerci.  
Mi sarebbe piaciuto.   
Averle a vegliare sui nostri cuori."  
  


Sbatte le palpebre, la vista gli si schiarisce.   
Non sono su un lettino di un camper, illuminati da qualche lampada al neon e dal verde totalizzante dell'aurora.  
Sono ancora una volta lontani l'uno dall'altro.  
Separati.  
E non si sono mai sfiorati neanche la punta delle dita.  
  


Vede Alex sospirare, un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra.  
"Sarebbe stato stupendo. Genn, grazie. Apprezzo tantissimo il pensiero che hai avuto. Considera... come se mi ci avessi portato. Va bene come regalo, è perfetto.  _Senza prezzo_. Come qualsiasi cosa faccio con te, a essere onesti."

Si morde le labbra insicuro.  
Adesso il  _vero_  regalo per Alex gli sembra una pessima idea.  
Ma d'altronde...  
 _Cosa ha da perdere?_  
Al massimo Alex gli dice che non gli va, che va bene anche così,  _che è meglio aspettare ancora._  
Lo farebbe per lui.  
Ma non ha tanta voglia di aspettare.

"Alex io avevo pensato a un'altra cosa... non è un vero e proprio regalo, adesso sembra fuori contesto e se l'idea non ti piace possiamo semplicemente metterla da parte e non parlarne più. Non ci sono problemi."  
Parla veloce, riesce quasi a sentire il suo accento stridere, come quando è orribilmente nervoso, ed è sicuro che anche Alex lo abbia sentito.

"Ma che succede, Genn?"  
Alex di fronte a lui si tira un po' su dalla sua poltrona ampia, la camicia blu pastello si tende sulle sue braccia.  
È così bello, è così bello sempre,  _sempre_.  
Socchiude gli occhi.   
 _No, Genn._  
 _Concentrato._

Allunga la mano verso il comodino, c'è una piccola busta di carta anonima, la stringe senza guardare lo schermo.  
"È una cosa che non ho mai fatto.   
E non sai che viaggio ho fatto per recuperarlo. A Dalvik abbiamo tutto ma non...  _queste cose_. - Ridacchia più per sfogarsi che per vero divertimento,  _non c'è niente da ridere_ , ha così paura del giudizio di Alex. - È stato imbarazzante all'inizio, perché io ho descritto esattamente le tue misure."

Strappa malamente la confezione ancora una volta senza guardare Alex, se lo ritrova in mano, ed è stranito, è di un rosa molto scuro, largo e lungo, morbido sulla superficie, ma è duro in quanto struttura,  _pesante_.

"È... un dildo?"  
La voce di Alex gli arriva insicura, non sa cosa pensare ed ha anche timore a scoprirlo.  
"L'ho preso il più vicino possibile alla tua misura. Di una forma naturale, sai? Ce n'erano di vari tipi, ma non mi attiravano, volevo qualcosa di quanto più possibile simile all'esperienza  _vera_.  
Anche che se so che un sex toy non è neanche lontanamente paragonabile a te."

"Genn..."

"E lo so che non è da considerarsi un regalo perché tu non hai benefici di sorta da questo, però ecco.   
Ultimamente finisco per toccare di più la mia entrata che a masturbarmi per davvero, certe notti non me lo tocco neanche il pene, allungo direttamente le dita lì e... non so..."

"Genn, ma..."

"È che vengo anche senza farmi le seghe, no? Cioè lo hai visto. Certe volte mi basta avere le dita dentro per venire, quindi penso che sia una zona molto sensibile per me, però ultimamente non mi bastano neanche quelle, te l'ho detto, e ho pensato che magari nel  _frattempo_... - il respiro che prende è un po' roco, sente le guance caldissime, stringe le lenzuola del letto per impedirsi di fare qualunque cosa - anche se non sarà mai come avere  _te_ dentro. _"_

"Genn guardami."

Solleva lo sguardo su di Alex a fatica, sente gli occhi farsi lucidi quando lo vede con le palpebre sgranate, le labbra socchiuse.  
"Ho preso anche un lubrificante perché è grande e tu  _anche_  e cioè... ma se tu... se tu non vuoi non facciamo niente, è che certe volte quando ci tocchiamo insieme, poco prima di venire, sento un vuoto nello stomaco, proprio qui. - Si solleva sulle ginocchia, si tira su la maglia e un po' giù gli slip, gli vengono i brividi quando si tocca il basso ventre, poco sotto l'ombelico. - Mi ritrovo a pensare che se tu fossi dentro di me... non lo sentirei quel vuoto.   
Sarebbe tutto perfetto."

"Cazzo."

Alex si sfila gli occhiali e si massaggia con forza il viso.  
Genn si risiede sul materasso, un po' preoccupato un po' imbarazzato, si tira giù la maglia per nascondere il semi rigonfiamento dei suoi slip al solo pensiero si avere qualcosa di così duro e fermo dentro di lui, qualcosa di  _così simile a..._

" _Alex_. Alex ti prego, dimmi qualcosa. Sono andato troppo oltre? Sono stato egoista a pensare solo a me stesso?   
Ma io pensavo solo a te,  _penso_  solo a te, io..."  
"Genn smetti di toccarti la pancia.   
Non riesco a pensare con te che continui a tenere la mano lì."

Sussulta e guarda in basso.  
Adesso se la sente pizzicare anche senza essere del tutto eccitato.  
Fa scivolare via le dita e torna con lo sguardo verso il suo ragazzo che si massaggia la fronte.

"Anche se ho compiuto diciott'anni mi sento lo stesso come il me quindicenne che si fa le seghe immaginando il suo migliore amico islandese senza volto, ti rendi conto? Mi manderai nell'aldilà."

Si sporge, allungandosi in ginocchio verso il computer.  
"Non  _nell'aldilà_ , Alex. Non puoi morire senza avermi scopato."

"Oh, cazzo. - Alex si copre di nuovo il viso e ridacchia nervoso mentre si muove sulla poltrona. - Non puoi dire  _quelle cose_  con  _quella faccia_ , Genn, rischio di venirmi nei pantaloni, non scherzo."

Genn si risiede pesantemente sul letto, un sorriso spontaneo sul volto.  
"Se vuoi dopo possiamo morire insieme di felicità, annegati nel nostro stesso sperma, suona bene?   
Solo dopo un bel po' però.   
Prima mi devi scopare e poi dobbiamo fare l'amore.  _Tante volte._  
Poi se proprio ci tieni, possiamo morire."

Alex ride e si scompiglia il ciuffo scuro, mentre re-inforca gli occhiali.  
"Ti odio."

"Invece io ti amo più di qualsiasi altra cosa."  
  


Lo dice guardandolo serio.  
 _Lo vuole._  
 _E lo ama._

Si posa le dita tremanti sulle labbra, non staccando mai gli occhi da lui.

"Sento ancora le tue labbra sulle mie. Ma non basta.  _Non basta mai._  
Alex... vuoi essere dentro di me?"

Lo vede inghiottire, sbottonarsi la camicia mostrando il petto liscio, annuire, ha un po' di affanno.  
Anche Genn lo ha.

"È la mia prima volta.   
Devi essere  _gentile_."

Alex annuisce di nuovo, finisce di sfilarsi i pantaloni e i boxer, tiene comunque su la maglietta.  
Non si sente imbarazzato, a disagio, fuori luogo.  
Sta mettendo in piedi uno show per Alex, ma in un qualche modo è tranquillo.  
Si sente in una bolla morbida, tutto il suo corpo è morbido, anche quando infila le due dita sporche di saliva nella sua apertura non incontra ostacoli.  
Arriva a tre senza neanche pensarci.

Ha i brividi, ma è tutto soffice, ovattato.  
L'unico punto chiaro è  _Alex_.  
Ha due dita umide sulle labbra e si sta masturbando.

Le cosce gli tremano quando si sporge per recuperare il lubrificante appena comprato.   
"L'ho preso per una sensazione fresca sai? Hai la pelle troppo calda, abbiamo bisogno di un compromesso."

 _In realtà..._  
Non lo sa com'è la pelle di Alex.  
Ma quando gli parla sente diverse sensazioni di calore invaderlo a fiotti, lavorano sempre di fantasia, ma questa potrebbe essere l'unica cosa vera.

Spalma una grande quantità di lubrificante sul dildo, forse risulta un po' impacciato, ma si assicura si spalmarlo lentamente, tenendolo fermo alla base, e si assicura che Alex lo guardi.  
"Ho un po' di paura, sai? Che non riesci a  _entrare_. Che mi fai male.   
Sarai gentile, Alex? Me lo prometti?"

Parla quasi più a se stesso e  _forse_...  
Forse è perché ormai è eccitato da un po'.   
Forse è perché la pancia gli pizzica, al suo interno sente ogni centimetro di quel vuoto.  
Forse è perché Alex è sudato e non perde neanche una sua mossa, le dita strette intorno al suo membro eretto.  
Gli scende una lacrima.

E poi un'altra.

E un'altra.

Mentre si cala piano sul dildo, che lo allarga piano ma inesorabilmente, il fiato gli si smorza in gola, mentre stringe le lenzuola davanti a lui.

"Alex fai piano..."

Neanche si riconosce.  
Non riconosce la sua voce, roca e spezzata, si sente quasi fuori dal proprio corpo.

La schiena gli scatta.  
È arrivato alla base.  
Si tasta la pancia e finalmente...  _finalmente_...   
La sente piena.

"Sei dentro di me. Ti sento..."

Un singhiozzo stavolta diverso, gli sale in gola tira su col naso e ride, spezzato.  
Guarda il moro passarsi malamente il braccio sul naso, anche lui...  
Anche lui lo sente.  
"Alex, finalmente...  _Dimmi cosa senti_."

Alex ride, ha la voce bassa, nasale.  
"Sei caldo.  _Bollente_. Stretto.   
Non riesco a pensare a un posto più giusto per me."

Genn si solleva parzialmente, tenendo ferma la base, il suo anello di muscoli si stringe, per poi allargarsi nuovamente, morbido, delicato.  
"Il mio corpo è la tua casa, lo sai.   
Non vedi? Non sento dolore.   
Perché sei tu.  _Sei tu_."  
  


Il dildo entra e esce, le lacrime scendono, le voci sussurrano, i respiri si spezzano, i silenzi si prolungano.

Genn si tiene il basso ventre con la mano, si sente così pieno, finalmente, ma ha anche bisogno di venire,  _vuole venire_ , ma non vuole toccarsi.  
Vuole venire solo sentendo Alex dentro di sé.

"Più forte... ti prego..."

Si è spostato senza neanche accorgersene, adesso ha la schiena sul materasso, le gambe aperte davanti ad Alex, lo sente spingere più forte, sussulta e tiene gli occhi serrati.

"No, Genn sto per venire..."

Sente un soffio caldo sul collo, si aggrappa alle braccia di Alex mantiene le cosce intorno al suo busto.  
"Vieni. Vieni, Alex, vieni, vieni  _vieni_..."

Sente lo stomaco contrarsi quando Alex cambia l'angolatura, rimane senza fiato per un attimo e  _poi_ -

Apre gli occhi.  
Il petto gli fa male, è senza fiato.  
La sua apertura si chiude e si apre a vuoto, sente la maglia bagnata.  
Si solleva a fatica, le ossa gli si scricchiolano.

Il dildo giace in mezzo alle sue gambe, lucido e fermo.  
Sente la sua pancia pizzicare, di nuovo vuota e fredda.

"Alex..."

Ha bisogno di battere più volte le palpebre per riuscire a schiarirsi la vista.  
Striscia verso il rialzo in bambù dove c'è il pc e quasi ci si accascia sopra, la testa sulla tastiera e le palpebre semichiuse.

"Alex perché non mi sei venuto dentro? Volevo  _sentirti_."

Quasi non lo vede neanche più.

La tastiera è fresca contro la sua guancia bollente.

"Quando ci vedremo."  
  


Mugugna e sospira, le palpebre sono pesanti, è tutto ovattato.  
  
  


"L'anno prossimo Genn.   
Vengo a prenderti."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Dire che si trascina sarebbe un eufemismo.

Si trascina a scuola, si trascina a casa.  
  


_Ad atletica non si trascina._

Anzi.

Corre ogni giorno più veloce, ogni giorno più forte, concentrato, occhi sulla  _meta_.  
 _È una metafora._  
Ma non ci pensa più di tanto perché quando i fischietti risuonano la realtà gli crolla addosso.  
Come  _adesso_.

Sente l'impatto delle sue ginocchia sulla pista scuotere le sue membra e propagarsi in tutto il corpo, come il suono di un gong.

Il fiato gli manca, i ciuffi sudati sono scappati dal leggero strato di gel, solleva il viso al cielo ma ciò che vede è un mix informe di bianco e azzurro chiaro.  
Il braccio gli vibra, sfila il telefono dal portacelluare nero con uno scatto, ormai non riesce mai a separarsene, neanche per un'ora e mezza di corsa.  
Ha bisogno di avvicinare lo schermo, senza occhiali vede poco, ma le lenti non le sopporta.

_Genn._

Gli salta il cuore in gola, sorride in automatico e fa slittare il messaggio verso destra.  
  


_Ho la febbre Alex._

 

_Oh, piccolo_

 

_Mi sto toccando_   
  


Chiude gli occhi e grugnisce, è ancora in ginocchio in mezzo alla pista, i suoi compagni sono in pausa, non si sente più le gambe.  
Si siede distendendole, il sudore gli si raffredda addosso.

 

_Genn io sono a scuola non puoi dirmi così_   
  


Si dimentica la punteggiatura, è troppo importante che Genn capisca che non può. parlare. così.

 

_Anche io_

 

Cazzo.

 

 _Sono in bagno e ti penso_    
  


No, no no no.  
  


_Non possiamo, Genn._

 

_Perché no?_

 

 

_Perché sono seduto in mezzo alla cazzo di pista, ci sono cinque gradi e_

 

 

_Ma ho così caldo Alex... ho la dita dentro sai? È bollente. Sento tutto bollente_

_Vorrei che fossi qui_

_Non ti importerebbe di prenderti la febbre con me, sapesti che devo sentirti dentro di me, ne ho bisogno_

_Ho sempre bisogno di te_   
  


 

Alex guarda i messaggi susseguirsi sullo schermo, con le dita tremanti.  
 _Non ci può pensare._  
Fra qualche minuto torneranno i suoi compagni e lui è ancora così, seduto sul cemento colorato, con lo sguardo offuscato.  
  


_Sono venuto_

_Non mi sono fatto una sega, non ce n'è stato bisogno_

_Ormai vengo solo con le dita, visto che bravo?_

_Quando mi scoperai la prima volta, verrò già alla prima spinta_   
  


 

"Tutti in campo! Riprendiamo con lo stretching e poi la corsa! Forza ragazzi!"

È il fischietto del coach Bahm a risvegliarlo.   
Il telefono per poco non gli scivola dalle dita.   
Si solleva a fatica e solo allora sente il fastidio.  
I pantaloncini da basket che usa per l'allenamento tirano sul cavallo.

 

_Ti odio_

 

Digita velocemente.

Lo pensa più  _forte_  quando i suoi compagni lo vedono camminare lento, con le gambe un po' più larghe per evitare troppi sfregamenti.  
Mostra il dito medio ad Ago che fischia ridendo sguaiato.

Il coach non se la prenderà se il golden boy della sua squadra fa un giretto negli spogliatoi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

"Non lo devi fare più, Genn."

"Ma era vero!"

La voce lamentosa di Genn gli arriva alle orecchie, ma invece di intenerirlo lo fa solo più  _incazzare_.

"Non durante l'allenamento.   
Non lo devi fare."

"Ma ho la febbre, sentivo troppo caldo..."

A Genn trema il labbro, è pallido e ha una felpa davvero larga addosso a cui si stringe.  
 _Non gli fa compassione._

"Facciamo così. Nuova regola.  _Non ci si tocca a scuola_ , è rischioso."

Genn sgrana gli occhi e gattona sulle ginocchia, le guance rosse.  
"No, ma come? Come  _non ci si tocca_ , io a scuola ti penso sempre, come faccio a..."

"Non ci si tocca a scuola. Discorso chiuso."

Genn si allontana dal computer e si risiede sulle sue ginocchia.  
"Ho  _sbagliato_? Alex... perdonami..."

"No dai non fare così, non ti posso guardare."  
Si stropiccia gli occhi, mentre Genn singhiozza sullo schermo, in preda alla febbre.  
"Alex... ti prego..."  
  


_No._

Sono passati tre mesi altri, e ancora niente.  
Genn sembra sempre più  _coinvolto_  dalla loro relazione, sempre più  _convinto_  dei suoi sentimenti ma ancora non lo dice esplicitamente.  
Non gli chiede di raggiungerlo, non gli dice di essere pronto a lasciare che la patina fredda del suo cuore si sciolga.

"No Genn. Ti sei comportato male."

"È vero Alex, scusami. Scusami ti prego, non lo farò più, io... Alex guardami...  _perché non mi guardi..."_

Mantiene lo sguardo sui braccioli della poltrona, essere arrivati a gennaio e ancora rimanere l'unico con dei sentimenti talmente profondi e veri da essere disposto a trasferirsi,  _lasciare tutto_ , vivere senza gli agi a cui è abituato, senza lo sport che gli ha impedito di perdere la testa così tante volte...   
Rimanere l'unico convinto, sicuro,  _senza paura._

Deve spingere ancora.  
  


"È meglio... è meglio se non ci sentiamo per un po'."

Riesce quasi a sentire il cuore di Genn spezzarsi.

_È chiaro, no?_

Si è spezzato nello stesso momento del suo.

"No... no no no no Alex... Alex io ti amo ti prego,  _ho fatto un errore io-"_

Sente i propri denti scricchiolare.  
Ha le unghie conficcate nei palmi.  
È solo una stupida scusa, ma...  
Non sa che altro fare, non gli viene in mente nulla, questo è l'unico asso.  
Deve riuscire.  
 _Deve_.

"No... Alex... per...  _per quanto?_ Domani... domani ci sentiamo giusto? Solo per stasera. Va bene stasera, hai bisogno di staccare, lo capisco... domani parliamo vero? Ti chiamo e-"

"No, Genn forse non mi sono spiegato. - Solleva lo sguardo e si ritrova a stringere i manici della poltrona così forte da sentir la pelle lacerarsi - Domani non ci sentiamo. E neanche dopodomani né l'altro ancora.  
Non fai quello che ti dico, nonostante tu sappia che lo dico per il bene di entrambi.  
Non mi posso fidare di te."

"No Alex, ti puoi fidare di me, lo so che fai tutto per noi, da ora in poi farò tutto quello che vuoi, nessuna questione, nessuna domanda, sono nelle tue mani,  _non mi importa di-"_

"È tardi. Ci serve un po' di tempo lontani, per riflettere su quelle che sono le nostre priorità. Il futuro. Di certo non possiamo continuare così per sempre, no? Dobbiamo capire di cosa non possiamo fare  _assolutamente_  a meno."  
Non può farsi accecare dallo sguardo lacrimoso e stordito di Genn.  
Non può farsi divorare dal senso di colpa, è ancora presto per fare i conti con i cocci del suo cuore sul pavimento.

Genn deve arrivarci da solo.  
Mentalmente ha già le proprie valigie pronte, ma  _se Genn non è sul suo stesso piano?_  
Se ancora persevera, rinuncia a un futuro incerto, d'accordo, ma  _insieme_ , allora Alex...  
Dovrà rinunciare.

Lo ama troppo e da troppo tempo.  
È stanco di non poter tastare la consistenza della sua pelle, di non conoscere il sapore delle sue labbra, di non poter sentire la sua voce senza filtri, di non poter vedere i suoi occhi senza schermi.  
È stanco di non poter sentire il corpo di Genn chiudersi intorno a sé.  
L'immaginazione non basta, i giochetti e le seghe non bastano.

_Lo vuole._

È stanco di aspettare.

"Ma cosa c'è da capire... c'è un sacco di tempo, non lo so di cosa posso fare a meno a lungo andare, ma  _adesso_... adesso non posso fare a meno di te!   
Adesso io-"

"Adesso? - Sente gli occhi farsi lucidi, ancora una volta Genn non si spinge oltre, non dice una parola di troppo,  _nonostante tutto_ , nonostante l'indebolimento febbrile e la tristezza calda, lui rimane ghiacciato. - Non lo sai se potrai fare a meno di me fra un mese? Un anno? Due, tre? Non lo sai?"

Genn rimane fermo, seduto sulle sue ginocchia, le guance rosse e bagnate tremano.  
Non parla.

"Ecco. È meglio se non ci sentiamo per un po'."

Tiene la voce ferma, ma non blocca le sue lacrime.

È la prima volta che piange di fronte a Genn in questi anni.  
Non se ne vergogna però.  
E non chiude frettolosamente la chiamata.

Ha bisogno che Genn  _lo veda_ , che veda il suo cuore lacrimare, che veda quanto effettivamente Alex ci tenga.  
Quanto è importante che Genn lo voglia come lui lo vuole.  
Che lo ami quanto lui lo ama.

Rimangono a piangere l'uno di fronte all'altro per un po', non sanno quanto di preciso.

Alex si sente senza forze, la gola secca e le palpebre orribilmente pesanti.  
Non è abituato al proprio pianto.

"Io ti amo Alex."

Non solleva neanche lo sguardo sullo schermo.  
Gli fa male tutto.  
"Non abbastanza."

"No, io... io ti amo. Ti amo. Alex..."

"Ti ricontratto io."  
Si china per chiudere la videochiamata ma sposta lo sguardo su di Genn che urla  _no, aspetta!_  
È piegato verso il pc, gli occhi grigi sono rossissimi e umidi, le lacrime fresche sulle guance.  
"Alex..."

Storce la bocca.  
Lo guarda un'ultima volta, il cuore gli batte forte esattamente come il primo giorno in cui l'ha visto.  
Glielo deve   
 _dire_.

 

"Ti amo."  
  
  
  


 

_Chiamata terminata._

_Arrivederci a In-Nest, Alex!_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

_Ok sono passati due giorni, Alex basta_   
  
  
  
  


 

_Alex è passata una settimana ho bisogno che rispondi al telefono_   
  
  
  
  
  


 

_Mi manca la tua voce_   
  
  
  
  


 

_È forse un modo gentile per scaricarmi?_   
_Perché non è gentile._   
_E non accetto che tu mi scarichi._   
  
  
  
  


 

_Alex ti prego_   
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

_Ho smesso di usare il dildo_   
_Non penso di meritarmelo_   
_Mi merito di toccarmi con le lacrime agli occhi perché non riesco a venire_   
_La frustrazione che mi mangia_   
_Ecco cosa mi merito_   
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

_Alex io ti amo_   
_Perché_   
  
  
  


 

Non ha messo un punto di domanda, non ha continuato la frase.  
 _Perché_... cosa?  
 _Perché non mi rispondi, perché mi sono innamorato di te, perché mi stai ignorando, perché sembra che non mi ami più._  
Alex preme sullo schermo su quel  _perché_ , come se potesse dargli le risposte che cerca.

Sono le tre del mattino.  
Le due da Genn.

Rompere il mutismo non è quello che aveva programmato, ma ha bisogno di riversare il suo dolore da qualche parte, giustificare la sua solitudine, spingere ancora.

 

_Non mi ami abbastanza._   
  


 

 

Blocca il telefono e serra gli occhi più forte.   
Non ha voglia di piangere.

Sente vibrare il cuscino e recupera l'iPhone.

 

_No, Alex io ti amo da morire, da morire, ti prego credimi_   
  


 

_Lo so che mi ami._   
_Non abbastanza però._   
  


 

Stavolta il telefono gli vibra in mano, il viso di un Genn sorridente con gli occhi chiusi, mezzo nascosto dalle coperte gli fa male il petto, e pensare che adorava quella foto.

Scorre il tasto di chiamata verso destra.  
Sa già che sarà un errore madornale.  
  


"Alex! Alex Alex Alex Alex..."

Stringe i denti.  
 _No, piccolo non piangere._  
 _Mi fai male così._  
Sta in silenzio.

"Alex...  _Alex hai risposto_... non ci posso credere sono passati due mesi, mi sembra di impazzire..."

_Anche per me è stato lo stesso._   
_Sapevo che allontanarsi era l'unica soluzione, e avevo tenuto in conto il vuoto della tua assenza._   
_Non sapevo però_

"Alex?"

_che avresti creato una voragine, non un vuoto. Un buco nero che assorbe qualsiasi emozione, qualsiasi colore, qualsiasi passione._

"Alex perché non mi r-rispondi..."  
  


Il mondo senza Genn non è degno di essere visto.  
Lui l'ha capito, mai quanto adesso.  
 _Ma Genn?_  
 _Genn l'ha capito?_  
  


"Io ti manco?"  
Ha la voce roca, dovuta al mutismo prolungato nei giorni.  
Non si ricorda l'ultima volta che ha parlato davvero.  
L'ultima volta che non ha aperto bocca per rispondere laconicamente agli insegnanti, al coach, ai suoi genitori.  
"Ti manco?"

"Sì! Sì Alex mi manchi così tanto! Così tanto! Ti prego facciamo tornare tutto come prima..."  
  


_Tutto come prima._

Tutto   
come   
prima.

Come  _prima_.

 

"No, Genn. Non può più tornare tutto come prima. Non più."

Gli sembra che il buio nella stanza sia più denso, si mette seduto sul materasso quasi per evitare che quella densità lo prenda ancora una volta.

"No come... Alex come no... io... io ti amo e mi manchi e-"

Non riesce a dar conto alla voce spezzata di Genn.  
Guarda il vuoto muoversi, il buio che lo spinge a urlare, a piangere, a gettare il cellulare contro il muro che li ha uniti per poi dividerli, ha paura di questa sua disperazione,  _non vuole che Genn la veda._  
Rimane calmo.  
  


"Adesso hai due scelte. O andiamo avanti. O indietro. Non possiamo più rimanere nel mezzo."

"Che... che vuol dire..."

"Lo sai che vuol dire."

Sente il respiro di Genn tremare, e spezzarsi.  
"Alex perché mi fai questo... io...  _non posso io..."_

"Lo so che hai paura. È normale.   
Puoi averla. Ci sono io con te.   
Ma voglio che ci provi.   
E voglio che tu capisca che sei forte anche tu."

"No... io... non sono forte come te, io... sono rimasto solo, i miei amici mi hanno lasciato e... io..."

"Non hai bisogno di loro.   
Non hai bisogno di nessuno."

" _Di te!_  Ho bisogno di te..."

Alex sospira.  
Gli sembra che la stanza sia leggermente più luminosa adesso.

"Anche io ho bisogno di te."

Rimangono in silenzio per un po', a sentirsi respirare.  
Poi Genn parla, la voce un po' più calma, anche se insicura.  
"Domani... domani ci sentiamo?"

"Dipende da cosa hai deciso di fare."

"Non... io non lo so..."

"Allora domani non ci sentiamo."

"No, Alex! No,  _lo so_ cioè io-"

"Genn. Non lo devi dire per farmi contento. O per cercare un qualsiasi appiglio. Non possiamo tornare come prima. Non c'è alcuna possibilità."  
Si porta le gambe al petto, tiene d'occhio il buio.  
Stringe i denti.  
Deve rimanere calmo.

"Voglio che tu sappia che ti amo.   
E ti aspetto.   
Ma non posso aspettare troppo, Genn.  
Non ce la faccio più."

Sente un sospiro da parte dell'altro.  
E poi...  
"Ti amo anche io. E... non... non ti farò aspettare. Non... tanto. Promesso."

Alex respira piano.  
Chiude gli occhi.  
E la chiamata.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Si è preso la patente per necessità, non perché gli piace guidare.

Ci pensa mentre ha il motore freddo la neve che scende copiosa dal cielo e la strada buia totalmente deserta.

"Cazzo."

Il riscaldamento lo ha abbandonato da un po', ha provato a uscire e niente, assolutamente nessuno,  _nessuno che passi di lì._  
È tornato in macchina con i brividi di freddo addosso.

"Calma Genn. Calma."

Non sa come, ma in quel momento pensa che  _Alex avrebbe saputo cosa fare._  
Forse è un pensiero irrazionale, ma ha sempre avuto l'impressione che Alex possa fare tutto, qualunque cosa.  
Anche cose di cui non ha esperienza.

Gli viene un po' da ridere al pensiero che non sa neanche se Alex sa guidare o no.   
Forse a prescindere non si sarebbe trovato in questa situazione perché non sapendo guidare insomma...  
 _Non sa tante cose di Alex_.  
È strano.  
Non hanno mai parlato di politica o di attualità.   
Parlavano delle loro giornate, dei loro amici dei loro libri preferiti, delle serie tv, certo.  
Si può capire tanto da quello che piace a un'altra persona però...

Genn non conosce la metà dei libri che legge Alex e non si è mai informato su tutti gli show sconosciuti che guarda.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto.  
Magari lo avrebbero aiutato a capirlo meglio.  
O anche i vestiti... Genn spesso gli faceva vedere cosa mette e anche Alex, ma non si è mai informato sui suoi abiti preferiti e tutte quelle camice che Alex mette sotto le felpe...  
Non si è comportato come un bravo fidanzato in questo.  
Avrebbe dovuto interessarsi di più a lui invece che parlare sempre delle sue cose, lasciare che Alex lo consolasse e lo tirasse su, che lo rimettesse in sesto  _e poi..._  
Quando è entrato in campo il sesso, lo ammette, ha smesso di collegare i neuroni, la maggior parte del tempo vuole fare cose, e  _non... pensa che ad Alex dispiaccia neanche, però_...

Sblocca il telefono e guarda a lungo i numeri preferiti.  
Erano sette o otto prima.  
Adesso sono tre.  
Alex capeggia per primo, anche se avere il suo numero è inutile, lo conserva lo stesso, con la speranza che questo blocco che hanno i loro telefoni possa presto sparire.  
Si fanno bastare In-nest nel frattempo.  
 _Cioè_... se lo faranno bastare quando Genn tirerà la testa fuori dal culo e Alex riprenderà a chiamarlo.

Sospira.  
Chiama suo padre.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Fa freddo tanto per cambiare.  
Non sa che ci fa qui.  
 _Tanto per cambiare._

Il legno degli spalti è duro, si stringe nella giacca, i pantaloni sono caldi ma ha comunque freddo.

Non gli è mai importato dello sport.  
Tutte le ore di ginnastica le ha sempre mal sopportate, ma sono un po' di giorni che in pausa fra le lezioni si ritrova qui.  
Al freddo.  
A guardare la pista di atletica deserta.

Scrivere ad Alex è inutile, così come chiamarlo o fare qualunque altra cosa.  
Ha cominciato a usare In-nest come avrebbe fatto con Glade però.  
Posta ogni giorno una foto, fa un breve video, scrive sotto quello che gli passa per la testa.  
Non usa hashtag, i followers sono rimasti a uno, perciò non ha neanche un like, ma non gli interessa averli.

Vuole far sapere comunque ad Alex come sta.  
Quello che fa, quello che pensa.  
Si fa spesso dei selfie, alcuni li lascia interi, altri li taglia evidenziando dettagli del proprio corpo.

Scorre sullo schermo, In-nest gli si apre in automatico.  
Scatta velocemente una foto alla pista, mette un filtro freddo senza pensarci,  _ma poi..._

Quasi lo vede.

Alex che sale i gradini di corsa, completamente sudato, che lo raggiunge con un sorriso, si siede alla sua sinistra e si sporge per riprendersi gli occhiali poggiati sul legno alla sua destra.

È così vicino.  
Caldissimo.  
Emana calore da tutti i pori, i muscoli gli vibrano, Alex si è bloccato in quella posizione stranissima, scoppia a ridergli sul collo.  
Il suo respiro è così caldo...  
  


Solleva le palpebre.

Guarda la type-bar apparire e scomparire, pronta.  
  


 

_Your breath warms me..._

 

Carica la foto e ne scatta subito un'altra, la panca e la sua mano sinistra poggiata.

_...and you're not here._

 

Sospira.   
  


È che...

Quest'anno sarà l'ultimo di liceo per loro.  
E Alex un po' scherzava quando parlava della Norvegia e un po'... no.  
E l'idea di vivere insieme finalmente, dopo tutti quegli anni separati...  
È così bella.  
Ma anche-  _sospira_  -spaventosa.

Come vivranno in Norvegia?  
Come troveranno lavoro, una casetta tutta per loro, come faranno con la lingua e l'integrarsi e... come faranno con le loro famiglie?  
 _Cosa diranno?_  
 _E poi..._

E

poi ?

 

Guarda il cielo così costantemente grigio, di quel grigio perlaceo.

 

E poi.

Come farà a lasciare l'Islanda?  
  


 _È la sua casa._  
L'ha accolto fin da piccolo nelle sue braccia fredde, esponendolo alle intemperie invece che schermarlo.  
Lo ha reso ghiaccio.  
Forte e fragile.

 _Ma Alex..._  
Alex è il suo sole islandese.  
È abbastanza certo di non poter fare a meno di lui  _eppure_...  
Il solo pensiero di questa dipendenza così forte lo distrugge.  
Questo amore...  _è troppo caldo_ , rischia di sciogliere la sua protezione fredda e allora che ne sarà di lui?  
Se le cose non dovessero funzionare e Alex lo lasciasse... dovrebbe tornare in Islanda? Chi lo accoglierebbe dopo un trasferimento così repentino,  _chi se lo riprenderebbe?_  
  


"Alex..."

Sente gli occhi inumidirsi.  
Odia essere così debole, così emotivamente fragile, così coinvolto,  _lui!_  lui che è sempre stato così allegro, vivace, ma anche distaccato, amico di tutti ma mai legato a nessuno,  _lui_...

Adesso si guarda allo specchio e non si riconosce.  
È rimasto solo.  
E la cosa peggiore è che non gli importa di essersi distaccato dalla sua famiglia e dai suoi amici.  
Gli importa solo di Alex.

"E ora rischio di perdere anche lui."

Un soffio di vento particolarmente freddo lo coglie, ma Genn non lo sente.  
Ancora una volta il suo corpo è ghiacciato, fermo.  
  


 _Alex_.  
Non può perdere anche Alex.  
Non c'è nessuno che importa più di lui al mondo.

Il telefono gli vibra.  
Un commento sotto la foto della panca vuota.

_Io invece sono sempre con te._

Ha risposto alla caption  _...and you're not here._

Genn apre i messaggi privati.

Si stupisce quando una lacrima gli bagna le labbra sorridenti.

_Voglio sapere quali sono le tue fiabe preferite. Il tessuto che ti piace indossare di più. La tua stagione dell'anno preferita. Il regalo che vorresti a settembre per il tuo compleanno._   
  


Era stupito.  
Ma poi ci ripensa.  
  


_Genn????_   
  


Non sono lacrime.  
  


_Alex, quando vieni a prendermi?_   
  
  
  


È ghiaccio sciolto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Alex ha paura.

Ha paura per davvero.

Che Genn cambi idea, che l'ansia lo mangi vivo, che il ghiaccio torni ad avvolgerlo.  
 _Ha così paura._

Quando Genn gli ha scritto che si era convinto era in bagno a scuola.   
 _Grazie al cielo._  
Si è chiuso della toilette dei disabili ed è crollato sul pavimento sporco.  
Non ha mai pianto così tanto.  
Per il sollievo, la mancanza, la rabbia, l'amore, l'aspettativa, tutto.  
Tutto insieme, un  _fiume_.

Adesso ha paura.  
Hanno ricominciato a sentirsi come prima, meglio di prima, come prima  _ma più intensamente._  
Adesso parlano di più e... scopano un po' di meno, questo è vero.   
 _Perché siamo come le coppie che stanno organizzando il matrimonio no?_  
 _Non c'è tempo per scopare, bisogna prepare il viaggio di nozze!_  Genn rideva, ma Alex si era ritrovato a dargli ragione.

Stanno preparando di certo il viaggio più importante della loro vita.

Genn sembra così felice ora...  
Sembra tornato quello di anni prima, solo che adesso è meglio,  _adesso è diecimila volte meglio_  e se pensa a questo, se pensa a quanto sia meglio ora...  
Alex ha paura.

E quando ha paura non si controlla.

Non riflette, non pensa, si lascia solo andare.  
Adesso scopano un po' di meno, ma quando lo fanno spesso uno dei due finisce in lacrime.

È intenso.   
Sempre più intenso ogni volta.  
  


E l'ultima volta Genn ha scaraventato il dildo ancora sporco dei suoi umori contro il muro, il viso rosso impiastricciato di lacrime e del suo stesso sperma, diceva che  _non era abbastanza, niente era abbastanza,_  si teneva il bassoventre e stringeva i denti con rabbia.

"Mi hai rovinato. Mi hai rovinato per chiunque altro."

Alex aveva abbandonato l'eccitazione e lo spavento dovuto al gesto così improvviso.

Si era sporto verso il pc con l'affanno e gli occhi stretti.

"Ah, sì? Perché, chi pensi che ti avrà dopo di me?"

Un'onda buia di possesso lo aveva avvolto ed era stata così forte e totalizzante che anche Genn la aveva avvertita e aveva sgranato gli occhi, tornando a sedersi sulle ginocchia, la sua erezione scura e insoddisfatta fra le gambe.

"Nessuno. Nessuno ti avrà dopo di me. Sei solo mio."

Genn tremava, continuava a reggersi il bassoventre, il senso di vuoto che bruciava come non mai.  
"Mi hai rovinato."  
Un sussurro.

Che Alex aveva sentito.  
"Ti ho rovinato. Ma non importa.   
Lo sai perché, Genn?"

Le labbra del biondo sanguinavano per essere state morse così forte.

"Perché sono solo tuo."  
  
  
  
  


E ora.

Che la distanza sta pesando su di loro come un macigno, che sentono ogni miglio, ogni chilometro, metro, centimetro che li separa.  
 _Alex ha paura._

Non solo per Genn.

Ha paura di non reggere lui stesso, dopo tanto tempo e tanti sforzi, ha paura di essere troppo debole, di non riuscire a staccare Genn dalla landa ghiacciata che gli ha fatto da madre, da padre, da amico, da compagno.  
Ha paura ma non lo dice.

Perché Genn è troppo fragile, troppo emotivo in questo frangente, e non vuole sovraccaricarlo di emozioni negative, preferisce chiuderle nel suo petto, sperando che non gli incrinino le costole, scontente della propria gabbia.

Si mostra tranquillo.  
Sicuro.  
In controllo.  
 _Genn ha bisogno di questo._

Ha bisogno di sapere che ad agosto Alex lo andrà a prendere, che andranno in Belgio per un po', e poi decideranno dove trasferirsi.  
Ha bisogno di sapere che allo scalo a Budapest si sentiranno di nuovo e ha bisogno di sapere che a Reykjavik Alex arriverà senza problemi.  
Ha bisogno di sapere che Alex non lo lascerà mai   
più   
da   
solo.

E più di tutti, ha bisogno di essere rassicurato.  
 _È bello, è intelligente, è sexy, è divertente, è interessante._  
 _E Alex lo ama._

Genn ha bisogno che lo dica.

E Alex lo dice.  
Glielo dice più volte al giorno e sentiva che se una parola la si ripete troppe volte perde di significato, eppure si sente più forte, più sicuro, più convinto a ogni  _ti amo_  detto.

Forse fa più bene a lui che a Genn.

In effetti... più lo dice e meno ha paura.

 _Anche_... anche adesso.

Che Genn si è spogliato solo per metà, e che lui è a petto nudo,  _anche adesso._

Anche  
adesso.  
  


"Ti amo, Genn."

Lo guarda socchiudere le labbra, stupito, ancora una volta, come tutte le volte,  _che Alex possa amarlo nonostante lo abbia ferito e lo abbia fatto aspettare, nonostante i suoi dubbi e le sue debolezze._  
Si riprende presto però.  
Sporca le dita con un bacio e sussurra.  
"Ti amo anche io, Alex."  
Come un segreto, un segreto dolce, e non una maledizione.  
  


Genn ha bisogno di rassicurazioni.  
Alex non lo capisce, ma lo accetta.  
Perché per lui è sempre bello, è sempre intelligente, è sempre sexy, è sempre divertente, è sempre interessante.

 _Sexy_  soprattutto, ora.

Che sorride e abbassa la testa con le guance rosse, lo sguardo coperto dalla frangia chiara, le gambe lisce e bianche scoperte.  
Muove le labbra piano ma Alex non lo sta tanto ascoltando.

Genn si interrompe, fa scivolare le cosce nude sul copriletto, mentre il maglione panna si solleva sempre di più.

"Perché hai gli occhi lucidi?"

Alex non ci pensa neanche a mentire.  
"Ti voglio divorare."

"Alex..."

"Ti voglio vedere a pezzi.   
E poi voglio  _mangiarti_."

Genn inghiotte e abbassa lo sguardo col respiro corto.  
Si muove scomodo e si tira il maglione sulle cosce.

"Se tu fossi qui...  _Genn, guardami_."

Il biondo sussulta e solleva lo sguardo.

"Se tu fossi qui non ti farei scendere dal mio letto."

Guarda anche gli occhi di Genn farsi lucidi mentre il labbro gli trema.

"Per ore e ore. Saresti lì, sul mio letto, con le cosce aperte."

Genn sgrana gli occhi e stringe le gambe fra loro.

"Ti riempirei così tanto... non riusciresti a contenerlo.  
Voglio vedere il mio sperma uscire, bagnarti le gambe..."

"No  _Alex_..."  
Genn sbatte le palpebre, una lacrima gli scende e il respiro gli si blocca in gola.

"Te lo dico perché tu sia preparato. Quando ci vedremo, non ci andrò piano."

Genn si solleva sulle ginocchia, spostandosi più indietro lungo la trapunta, così che la webcam lo riprenda del tutto.  
Apre un po' le cosce solo per allungare le mani e spingersele nel mezzo.

"Sarò bravo. Non ne farò uscire neanche una goccia."  
  


Si ritrova a sorridere.  
Genn ha sviluppato una sorta di ossessione per il suo seme, spesso gli chiede di masturbarsi e basta, per lui è una sorta di show da guardare concentrato, con le labbra secche, come un'oasi desertica.

Si lamenta certe volte di Alex che spreca il suo seme in fazzoletti e docce, ha una strana teoria sullo spreco.  
Gli ha detto che nei quindici giorni che passeranno in Islanda dovrà venirgli dentro  _assolutamente_  e non è che Alex abbia niente in contrario.  
  
  


Hanno ripreso a mandarsi i messaggi sui propri pensieri, e anche quelli sono diventati più particolari e articolati, anche se Genn non smette mai di stupirlo.  
  


_Stanotte ti ho sognato sotto di me._   
_Ero io a esserti dentro, mi sentivo svenire._   
  


Alle due e trentacinque di notte si ritrova a ridere soffocato.

_Oh Genn._   
_Lo sai che non potrà mai accadere vero? Devi rimanere al tuo posto._   
  


Stringe il telefono, lo schermo è l'unica luce nell'oscurità.

Lo so. Non voglio neanche che sia così. Voglio sentirti, averti dentro sempre, sempre sempre.  
  


Passa dal ridere a mordere il lenzuolo in dieci secondi con lui.  
Ma in generale...

_Sono contento che mi parli di tutto._   
_Voglio che sia così._   
_Stiamo per andare a vivere insieme..._   
  


_Non dirlo!_   
  


_Lo dico invece!_   
_Stiamo per andare a vivere insieme e sarà davvero tutto come abbiamo sempre sognato._   
  


_Ho paura che non si realizzerà._   
_Mi sembra impossibile che manchi un mese e mezzo.._   
  


_Gli esami._   
_E poi finalmente..._   
  


_Finalmente_...  
  
  
  
  
  


Finalmente.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

"Alex guarda che fa freddo!   
Portati qualche altro maglione!"

Solleva lo sguardo fintamente scocciato sul telefono.  
"È estate Genn."

"Ci sono cinque gradi qui!"

Gli fa delle boccacce solo per sentirlo ridere ancora, è così bello vedere quanto i toni della sua voce riescano ad arrivare in alto quando è felice.  
 _Come adesso._

"Le cose invernali non sono fighe."

"Non ti importerà niente di essere figo quando non riuscirai a muoverti per il freddo!"

Vuole registrare la sua risata è conservarla per i momenti bui.

Si blocca un secondo, con i calzini puliti in mano.  
 _Oh_.  
Dalla prossima settimana in poi non ci saranno momenti bui.

"Che c'è?"

Alex si volta verso Genn che ha smesso di ridere, anche lui ha il telefono poggiato sul comodino, solo che è steso sul suo letto e Alex invece è ancora piegato verso la valigia capiente.

"Stiamo per vederci."

Genn si sporge verso il comodino, i capelli biondi riversi sul cuscino.  
"Stiamo per vederci e passare quindici giorni a casa di mio cugino mentre lui è a Reykjavik a lavorare.  
Una casetta tutta nostra, vuota per quindici giorni."

"Questo soggiorno sta prendendo sempre più i contorni di un viaggio di nozze."

Sente la risata spingere in gola, si trattiene solo perché ama gli occhi di Genn ogni volta che lo dice.  
"Perché lo è! È un viaggio di nozze!"

Stavolta ride, perché vedere Genn così felice gli riempie il cuore, lo stomaco, i reni, il fegato, i polmoni.  
 _È bellissimo._  
  


Un pensiero gli attraversa la mente, si volta di nuovo verso la valigia e la guarda.  
"Cosa... cosa hai detto ai tuoi? Del poi. Del tuo ragazzo che viene in Islanda a trovarti e...  _poi_?"

Genn impiega qualche secondo a rispondere.

"E poi che me ne vado con lui.   
 _Che ce ne andiamo insieme._  
Ho detto che vengo da te in Belgio, non gli ho detto che è una meta temporanea, non gli ho detto niente della... Norvegia."

"Hai fatto bene."  
Si muove scomodo sul pavimento e solleva la testa.  
Genn sembra insicuro come sempre quando parla dei suoi genitori ormai, sa poco su di loro, che erano legati e che poi hanno litigato, sa che si sono allontanati e Genn è diventato freddo con loro.

Immagina il motivo del litigio anche se non l'ha chiesto.

"E tu che hai detto ai tuoi?"

Stringe il cotone della sua felpa.  
"Che me ne vado di casa."

"E loro... erano ok con questo?"

"Solite cose. Che non mi riconoscevano più, che capiscono che ormai ho quasi diciannove anni e sento il bisogno di staccare, che erano stati adolescenti anche loro, ma che davvero  _non riescono a comprendere_."

"Me lo immagino. Però... hai pensato di dirgli che-"

Alex si volta di scatto verso il telefono con un sorriso sarcastico.  
"Che vado in Norvegia a convivere in un monolocale con il mio ragazzo islandese neanche ventenne che tra l'altro non ho mai visto?  
Ma che amo con tutto il cuore e conosco meglio di me stesso dato che parliamo ogni giorno da nove anni a questa parte?"

Genn aggrotta le sopracciglia.  
"No ecco, non proprio questo..."

"Non se ne parla, Genn.   
Gli scrivo una mail in viaggio.   
Non sanno neanche che stai qui qualche giorno.  
Non gli ho detto niente.  
Meglio così, fidati."

Genn serra le labbra, non gli sembrano delle persone cattive i genitori di Alex, forse se la meriterebbero una spiegazione in più.  
Però in effetti da quando lo conosce Alex era praticamente sempre solo a casa. Il pomeriggio e anche la sera fino a tardi.   
"Non ci sono stati mai. Per il lavoro o la nonna, o gli impegni o gli amanti, non lo so, non mi interessa.   
Di certo non li renderò partecipi ora, che sto per incontrare la persona più importante della mia vita."

"Però... - Genn riesce quasi a sentire la rabbia di Alex,  _però... però_   - però l'anno scorso al tuo compleanno avete fatto la pizza insieme. Me lo ricordo perché mi ha stupito, era una cosa bella..."

Alex continua a non guardarlo, chiude la cerniera laterale della valigia e apre quella centrale.  
"Era una cazzata, Gè. Non sono tornati proprio quel giorno a casa.  
Mi ha scritto mia madre dicendomi che avevano fatto il bonifico in banca per il mio compleanno e basta. Nient'altro."

"Perché non me l'hai detto?"

Alex si alza di scatto, Genn sobbalza, non lo vede più nell'inquadratura sente dei rumori, poi la visione si sposta, anche Alex si è seduto sul letto ora.  
"Perché tu eri felice invece.  
E io appena ti ho visto felice mi sono rasserenato di conseguenza, quindi perché parlarne?"

"Io ero felice solo perché ero con te. Quella sera avevo litigato con Svani e Maisol. Non ci sentiamo da allora.   
Ti ho visto ed è tutto passato.  
Sei stato il mio sole islandese anche in quel momento."

Il cipiglio di Alex si appiana e si ritrova a sorridere.  
"Sole islandese?"

Genn ride, e stropiccia un po' il naso, imbarazzato.  
"Sai, perché a noi il sole è molto caro, no? Quando non c'è... rischiamo di impazzire. Il buio certi giorni è infinito.  
Quando c'è invece sembra che tutto è  _possibile_ , e... non so, non te lo so spiegare. Lo vedrai venerdì.   
Non credo sia un caso che le giornate siamo piene di sole adesso che stai venendo."

Alex poggia la schiena contro la testiera e sorride.   
"Sempre perché siamo in agosto, Gè.   
Non sono io che porto il sole.  
È normale."

Genn gonfia le guance.  
"Guastafeste."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Ha lo stomaco in subbuglio.

Gli viene quasi da vomitare.

Forse è l'ansia, forse la felicità, forse i cattivi pensieri, forse è tutto questo ma anche di più, forse non avrebbe dovuto scegliere il volo con lo scalo di quattro ore a Budapest, forse è stato un duro colpo ai suoi nervi già tesi,  _forse, forse forse..._

Spalanca gli occhi e si sporge verso il finestrino dell'aereo.

_Forse..._

_stanno atterrando._   
  


Riesce a distinguere le cime innevate di numerosissime montagne, un paesaggio vasto che alterna spazi verdissimi a spazi bianchi e sembra...  
 _Un piccolo paradiso._

In effetti Genn non poteva nascere da nessun'altra parte.  
  


"È la prima volta che vieni in Islanda?"

È quasi fisicamente doloroso distogliere lo sguardo da quel paesaggio incredibile, non aveva dato minimamente peso alla sua vicina di posto finora, troppo presto da i nervi a fior di pelle e la mente invasa dalla voce di Genn.

"Non ti preoccupare, avrai ancora un'ora e mezza per ammirare il paesaggio. Non siamo ancora arrivati."

È vero, devono percorrere l'intera isola, Reykjavik è sulla costa.

"È la prima volta."

Si fissa su un dettaglio del viso di lei, un neo poco sopra le labbra, vuole essere beneducato come sempre, ma sente i nervi fremere, i muscoli del collo quasi tirare infastiditi, vogliono tornare al paesaggio e Alex invece guarda il neo di lei.

"O la ami o la odi. Non c'è via di mezzo."

"Non ho ancora messo piede in Islanda e già la amo e la odio. Per me la via di mezzo esiste."

Vede che la ragazza sorride perché il neo si piega leggermente.  
"Non sei di qui, eppure non hai difficoltà a capire il mio inglese nonostante l'accento forte.   
Giuro, i miei amici mi prendono ancora in giro nonostante io abiti in Austria già da tre anni."

"Il mio ragazzo è islandese. Per questo non ho problemi, sento sempre lui parlare da anni."  
La ragazza si volta leggermente, ora il neo lo vede poco, si sofferma sul naso dritto.  
"È qualcosa che probabilmente non ci leveremo mai, non importa tutti i corsi di inglese che facciamo."

"Meglio così. È bello il vostro accento. - Ora che ha parlato dopo due ore di silenzio sente la gola grattare, ha voglia di farlo ancora. - Perché te ne sei andata? In Islanda non avete tutto ciò che vi serve?"

"Stai scherzando?"

La sua risata vibra e Alex lascia il suo naso per abbracciare tutto il suo viso.  
È mora, ma ha gli occhi grigi.  
Come Genn.

"Il mio ragazzo dice che non c'è posto come casa sua. Che non si sente solo e non soffre per ciò che gli manca.  
Che  _in Islanda avete tutto, e non si potrebbe vivere meglio_."  
Si stupisce da solo per la sua sicurezza nel parlare.  
La verità è che ha sentito quei concetti talmente tante volte da Genn che li ha imparati anche lui.

"In Islanda non ci manca niente. Eppure perdiamo ogni cosa.   
Quando vivi sotto quel cielo  _perennemente scuro, perennemente chiaro_... perdi il senso della misura, il tempo, la memoria... - il suo accento stride su  _memory_ , Alex adesso lo sta notando di più - è come essere su un'altro pianeta, sai? Un'altro universo. Sei tu che ti senti perennemente distaccato dagli altri, e l'Islanda te lo fa credere.  
Ti fa credere di essere forte e di avere tutto, che il ghiaccio è l'unica acqua che ti serve, il vento è l'unica carezza di cui hai bisogno. Ma quando trovi la forza e sali su un aereo...   
È come andare in rehab.   
Inizi a vivere veramente."

"Ho come la sensazione che con Genn non funzionerà. Che vorrà rimanere, che nonostante tutto alla fine vinca la sua terra. Ho paura che non riuscirà ad allontanarsi da Dalvik e che... - stringe i braccioli e fissa il sedile davanti a lui - e che  _mi costringerà a restare_.   
E la cosa che mi fa più paura è che io per lui  _lo farei_."

"Ti verrebbero gli occhi grigi. - La ragazza gli spinge il polpastrello sulla guancia spostandogli gli occhiali per qualche secondo. - Sai? Se guardi troppo il cielo islandese ne assorbi i colori. E allora... scappare  _per andare dove? Ormai è tardi_."

Alex stringe le palpebre.   
Lei ha gli occhi grigi però è riuscita ad andar via.  
La sente ridere e sussurrare un  _so cosa stai pensando_ , traffica col telefono e accende la torcia.  
"Guardali bene i miei occhi."

No.  
 _Non sono grigi._

"Sono azzurri, molto chiari.  
Torno a casa per una settimana. Vedrai, diventeranno di nuovo grigi, ma per poco.   
Li  _costringerò_  a tornare normali."

Alex non ride con lei.   
Pensa agli occhi degli islandesi come il mare incolore, che prende ogni sua sfumatura dal cielo.

 _Se lo porta via che succederà a quelli di Genn?_  
Senza quel cielo grigio-blu...  
Diventeranno bianchi,  _ciechi_?

L'aereo trema, sente il comandante parlare, l'atterraggio è prossimo, le montagne si fanno sempre più vicine, riesce a vedere anche il mare scuro e qualche luce rara.

Gli ritorna tutta l'ansia della notte scorsa, l'ansia dell'arrivo, del trovare assolutamente un'auto a noleggio, Dalvik è lontana, il suo viaggio non è finito, nonostante la stanchezza e i nervi a pezzi...

_Deve andare da Genn._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Rimane al telefono per tutte le tre ore di viaggio.

Si lamenta del navigatore, dei segnali illeggibili, delle canzoni sconosciute alla radio, del freddo,  _perché è agosto, Genn!_  e  _Alex, ci sono tre gradi adesso!_ davvero.  
Davvero lui è così felice, si sente euforico, guida veloce su strade sconosciute, dinanzi il sole calante di un cielo perennemente grigio.

"Allora ce l'hai la patente."

"Genn letteralmente, manca mezz'ora e sono da te, come pensi abbia fatto ad arrivarci? Grazie a Dio non potevi abitare in una città più sperduta di così."

Sente Genn ridere, lo aiuta a stare sveglio e attento, l'asfalto è grigio, la strada è liscia, tutta uguale.

"E smettila di mangiare. Mi stai mangiando nell'orecchio da ore."

"Ti sto preparando! Sappi che mangio cioccolato fondente spessissimo, lo mangio ora così cominci ad abituarti al  _sapore_."

Alex stringe il volante e le labbra gli si piegano.  
"Sei... sei assurdo."

"Devi essere contento! Almeno mangio il cioccolato e non l'aglio! Come ci vivevi con un marito che sa di aglio?"

"Genn."  
Voleva rimproverarlo, ma si rende conto che è più un chiamare il suo nome con dolcezza, davvero, non può farne a meno.

"Questa è la nostra luna di miele, no? Vorrei che fossimo in videochiamata sai? Peccato per la connessione...  
Volevo farti vedere come ho sistemato la casa per noi. Ho fatto la spesa ed è tutto pulito e ordinato.  
Siamo vicini al mare no?   
Lo si vede dalla camera da letto."

Alex cambia la marcia e da un'occhiata veloce ai segnali.  
"Scommetto che sei lì adesso."

Finalmente Genn ingoia e mugugna.  
"Mmh. Sono sempre stato qui. Mi sono anche toccato prima, mentre cantavi con la radio. Lo sai che amo la tua voce."

"Genn."  
Rallenta leggermente, il mare lo vede anche lui da un po', ma nessun segno di un centro abitato.

"Ho fatto piano, hai visto? Non te ne sei neanche accorto. Così non dobbiamo perdere tanto tempo  _dopo_  no?"

"Sto guidando."

"E guida. Concentrati. Sbrigati.   
Più velocemente  _vieni_  e più velocemente puoi  _venire dentro di me_."

Stavolta ride apertamente, rallenta fin quasi a fermarsi in mezzo alla strada deserta, ha il cuore stracolmo di emozioni contrastanti, ride per liberarsi delle più negative.  
  


"Genn..."

Sente un tuono forte.  
Il cielo non è cambiato, così come il  _sole_  non si è mosso, è rimasto flebile e  _nero_  fra le nuvole bluastre.  
Forse sta per piovere.

"Genn, sto tremando."

Vorrebbe strapparsi gli auricolari e chiudere la chiamata, ma è fermo in mezzo a una strada deserta, il mare agitato a un chilometro da lui è scuro, e  _forse_... forse sta per piovere.

"Alex..."

Neanche Genn sembra tranquillo, forse il cielo plumbeo mette in agitazione anche lui.  
 _Sento che qualcosa andrà storto_.  
Lo pensa ma non lo dice.  
Genn deve rimanere tranquillo.  
Sì.  
Deve pensare a lui prima.

"Ho... cioè, qui il navigatore dice che sono vicino, ho visto un segnale, penso sia giusto. Olaf- _qualcosa_."

"Olafsfjörður! Sei vicino!  _Vicinissimo_ , Alex! Stra-vicino!"

"Sì insomma, quello."  
Sobbalza quando una macchina suona il clacson e lo supera con il medio alzato, e  _cazzo_.  
È ancora fermo in mezzo alla strada.

Si assicura comunque di ricambiare il gesto, anche se l'altro non può vederlo, mentre rimette in moto scocciato, la fialetta di profumo per auto si muove tintinnando dallo specchietto.

"Alex?"

"Sì ci sono.  _Ci sono, sono vicino_."

Un sorriso gli spunta naturalmente sulle labbra mentre lo stomaco gli si stringe spiacevolmente.  
È solo... _è solo nervosismo_ , ma non ce n'è bisogno.  
Andrà tutto bene.  
  


Tutto... bene.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Dalvik è strana.

Sembra una città disabitata, mangiata dalla neve.  
Anzi,  _non città_ , più un agglomerato di varie case sparse, distanti fra loro, uno di quei villaggi nelle illustrazioni sui libri natalizi.   
Solo che non è Natale.

"È fottutamente estate, cazzo."

Genn gli ride nelle orecchie gelate, ha il telefono nel giaccone pesante, gli occhiali un po' appannati, e cammina impacciato nella neve.

"Smettila di lamentarti che non ha neanche nevicato!"

"Seh, seh come no."

Sta cercando un insegna fra le saracinesche delle strutture sparse, unici punti neri in un bianco accecante.

"Alex, sbrigati! Dai che ti sto aspettando!"

"Sto cercando! Ma che ne so, scrivete tutti strano voi."

Genn ride tremante, forse più per il senso di anticipazione che per il freddo, Alex invece batte i denti per entrambi.

" _Deneb Theatre_ , Alex, non è scritto strano, è scritto normale!"

"Eh ho capito..."

Sbatte le palpebre e solleva la testa proprio sull'ultima struttura.  
È senz'altro un teatro.  
L'insegna cigola in balia del vento.

_Deneb Theatre._

"L'ho trovato! Ahhh oddio finalmente! Ti carico in spalla e ce ne torniamo subito in macchina al caldo, non ne posso più di questa neve."

"Ma quale neve! - Genn ride di nuovo, sente la sua voce tremare più forte, o forse è lui a tremare troppo - Io non ti vedo però... dove sei?"

"Sono qui, dai! Mio Dio sbrigati prima che mi venga un attacco di cuore."

"Alex..."

"Genn?"

La risata di Alex si spegne.

"Dai Genn. Non è divertente."

Sente il tremolio della voce dell'altro attraverso le cuffie.

"Sono proprio qui, Alex.   
Perché non ti vedo...?"

Non ha voglia di giocare.  
È distrutto.  
Ha la neve fin sopra le caviglie, un giaccone che peserà tre chili e comunque il viso congelato.

Stringe i pugni e cerca di contenere la voce.

"Genn dopo tutto il cazzo di viaggio che ho fatto,  _dopo tutti questi anni_! - Sospira quando sente il sussulto di Genn al telefono. Lo sguardo gli si sfoca, gli occhi invasi dalle lacrime -Perché non sei qui... Mi stai spezzando il cuore."

"Alex sono qui!  _Sono qui!_ Ti prego..."

Sente le braccia addormentate mentre guarda l'insegna mossa dal vento di quel vecchio teatro.

I singhiozzi di Genn al telefono lo scuotono, sta bisbigliando parole in lingua, si preme più forte le cuffie nelle orecchie.

" _Vinsamlegast komdu og finndu mig._ Alex, vinsamlegast komdu og finndu mig."

"Cosa? Genn cosa, che stai dicendo?"

Genn ispira due volte a fatica, la voce rotta e parla piano.

"Per favore. Ti prego Alex.  
Ti prego vieni.  _Vieni e trovami._ Trovami.  _Trovami_."  
  


Che...  _che vuol dire?_  
  


"Genn. Che vuol dir-"  
  


_Ciao Alex! Stai lasciando In-nest._   
  


Sgrana gli occhi e recupera il telefono dalla tasca, In-nest si è disconnesso.  
"No cazzo."

Solleva la testa e continua a guardarsi intorno, non c'è assolutamente nessuno in giro, sente un fiocco di neve sfiorargli la guancia.  
Lo sente perché è quasi caldo in confronto alla sua pelle.

 _Non riesce a pensare_  sta morendo di freddo Genn non c'è non lo vede non lo sente In-nest si è disconnesso deve raggiungere l'auto e provare a riconnettersi fare domande precise a Genn su dove si trova e provare a raggiungerlo  _sì è la cosa giusta da fare_

Cammina velocemente, gli scarponcini affondano nella neve mentre altro fiocchi ne scendono dal cielo, ha le mani congelate, il viso congelato, il cervello congelato.

Il cuore no.

Il cuore gli brucia così tanto che potrebbe far comparire un foro carbonizzato sul giaccone.

La portiera della macchina si chiude dietro di lui ed è allora che Alex sbatte le palpebre.  
 _Adesso_...  
Deve richiamare Genn.  
Lo ha sentito piangere, non sembrava affatto uno scherzo di cattivo gusto, diceva di essere lì con la sincerità nella voce, la confusione evidente nelle sue parole.

_Ciao Alex! Benvenuto a In-nest._

Preme sul suo unico contatto con foga mentre lo stomaco gli si stringe, e le sensazioni negative che lo hanno accompagnato durante il viaggio ritornano tutte.

"Alex! Alex, dove sei??"

"Dove sei tu, cazzo Genn!"

Lo sente tirare su col naso e  _no, Alex stai calmo, devi stare tranquillo, Genn deve sentirti tranquillo._

"Genn. Dimmi bene dove sei adesso."

"Sono davanti al Deneb. Il proprietario, Arnar, mi chiede se voglio entrare perché mi vede spaventato, pensa sia il freddo."

È piuttosto sicuro che il  _Deneb Theatre_  fosse vuoto.  
Non solo vuoto ma anche abbandonato.  
In rovina quasi.  
Stringe i denti e parla come parlerebbe a un bambino.

"Va bene, piccolo. Perché non entri e ti fai dare un bicchiere d'acqua da Arnar?   
Almeno ti ripari dalla neve."

"Smetti di parlare della neve che non nevica da giorni, mi stai dando ai nervi."  
Genn è scocciato adesso, parla con qualcuno con la voce roca, adesso lo sente chiaramente, senza l'interferenza del vento.

"Piccolo,  _sta nevicando_ , ok?   
Penso che abbia nevicato anche nei giorni scorsi, per strada ho trovato i cumuli di neve e fango, e ho ancora le scarpe bagnate per aver cercato di raggiungerti."

"Ma  _non è vero_! Ora ti mando una foto."

Gli arriva una notifica e la guarda mantenendo la schermata aperta.  
Sono tre foto.  
Una è a quello che sembra il teatro da dentro, illuminato, non molto grande, con tre o quattro persone che parlano su un divano al lato.  
Ma lui non ha visto nessuno.  
E il  _Deneb_  era assolutamente buio e vuoto.

La seconda foto è della strada.  
Liscia e asciutta, ma è la stessa su cui ha camminato, non c'è alcun dubbio.  
Anche la struttura di fronte al teatro è illuminata, sembra un negozio di giocattoli.  
Se lo ricorda.   
Ma è certo che fosse un negozio di  _lavanderia_ , ed era spento anche quello.

La terza immagine è il cielo.  
Terso con il sole calante, ma sempre luminoso, di un giallo pallido.  
Lui oltre la neve riesce solo a vedere i nuvoloni gonfi.

"Vedi?"  
La voce di Genn ha una nota di isteria, non capisce cosa stia succedendo ma neanche Alex lo capisce, era così felice e  _adesso_...  
Adesso.  
  


"Genn torna a casa. Riesci a guidare?"

"Ma perché devo tornare a casa? Eri venuto a prendermi, dobbiamo tornare insieme!"

Gli serve che Genn torni a casa col Wi-Fi, devono fare una videochiamata, deve capire che sta succedendo, deve  _vederlo_.  
"E io sono qui, ok piccolo? Sono qui, nella tua stessa città. Ho bisogno di chiamarti per bene, no?   
Per stasera sono stanco, cerco un hotel o qualcosa di simile.   
Ne conosci qualcuno?"

"Ma non capisco perché devi dormire in hotel se sei qui!"  
La voce di Genn si fa petulante, non lo capisce neanche lui, ma gli sembra l'unica cosa sensata da fare.

"Genn, concentrati."

"Uff. C'è l' _Á Morgun Hotel_  poco distante dal  _Deneb_ , ti mando il link."

"Grazie piccolo.  
È solo per stasera d'accordo?  
Ci incontreremo domani, vedrai."

"È solo che... - Genn sospira, ora sembra solo un po' triste, si è calmato - aspettare quest'altra sera mi sembrerà una tortura sapendo che tu sei qui.  
E non capisco che cosa sta succedendo.  
Ma mi fido di te, so che cerchi di fare sempre il meglio per noi."

"Bravo Genn, esatto. È proprio così.  
Fidati di me e andrà tutto bene.  
Torna a casa e aspetta, ti chiamo appena posso."

"D'accordo. Ti amo."

"Ti amo anch'io, piccolo."  
  


Quando chiude la chiamata il suo sorriso crolla.  
Gli sembra assurdo.  
Da pazzi.  
 _Ma forse..._  
Forse ha un'idea di che cosa sta succedendo.  
E non vuole neanche pensare- gira la chiave nel quadro e inserisce la marcia -che l'indomani non è certo di poter vedere Genn.  
Volta il volante nervosamente e comincia a cercare un hotel.

Non dirà a Genn che ha provato il link che gli ha mandato.   
Non gli dirà che gli riportava solo una pagina di errore.

Non gli dirà che  _l'Á Morgun Hotel_  non esiste.  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Ha trovato un piccolo Bed&Breakfast vicino a quella che dovrebbe essere la casa dello zio di Genn dove dovevano passare quei giorni insieme, ma non ci prova neanche a cercarlo.  
Gli è bastato chiedere di Genn e della sua famiglia alla proprietaria dagli occhi grigio cadetto.

"Sì conosco Arnar Ölnirson e sua moglie, ma loro non hanno figli.   
Non conosco nessun Genn. E Arnar non ha fratelli che posseggono una casa qui, ha una sorella però."

Ha ringraziato col sorriso e il cuore ferito che fa scivolare sangue bollente, invade la cassa toracica e gli blocca i polmoni.

 _No, calma Alex._  
Calma.  
  


Sale di fretta nella sua camera, mette il telefono in carica, e accende il pc.  
Non sa neanche lui cosa sta cercando, notizie su In-nest, sui cantanti preferiti di Genn, sui film sconosciuti che guarda solo lui e le serie tv che hanno sbancato in tutto il mondo ma che Alex non ha mai sentito nominare.

 

"Il mio libro preferito è  _Sunset on M_., sai la biografia di quell'astronauta italiano che è andato su Marte, no?   
Pazzesco!"

 

_Genn nessuno è mai andato su Marte._

 

"Ho sentito degli attacchi al Palazzo Reale in Russia, pare ci sarà una rivoluzione."

"Davvero? Come quella degli inizi del '900?"

"Uhm non lo so. Spero che alla famiglia reale non capiti niente."

 

_Genn, non c'è più la famiglia reale in Russia._

 

"Ti mando il link di una canzone con cui sono fissatissimo, la devi ascoltare assolutamente!"

"Ma Genn, qui mi dice che questo video non è disponibile nel mio paese...   
questo solo perché solo gli islandesi del cazzo possono ascoltare la musica che ascolti tu."

"Ma uffa!"

_Genn_...

 

"Non chiamarlo  _libro di memorie_ , non siamo ancora morti."

"Che poi ancora mi devi dire come speri di spiegare ai lettori quello che ci succede, visto che non lo sappiamo neanche noi."

"Qualcosa mi invento!"  
  


 

Genn tu non eri oltre il muro.  
  


 

 _Eri_...  
  


 

In un'altro universo.  
  
  


 

 

Gli tremano le mani.

In uni sprazzo di lucidità ripensa alla conversazione avuta con la ragazza del treno di ritorno ad Antwerp

"Tutti hanno Facebook e Instagram."

"In Islanda no."

"Tutti hanno Facebook e Instagram.  
O il tuo ragazzo ti mente... o vive in un mondo a parte, tutto suo."

Lei...  _glielo aveva detto._  
Chi non ha Facebook e Instagram?  
Chi ha qualcosa da nascondere.  
Oppure...  
 _Chi non li può avere._

Nell'universo di Genn ci sono Horizon, Glade e IPanel e c'è ancora la famiglia reale in Russia e le canzoni che ascolta esistono e l'uomo è atterrato su Marte e ci ha scritto un libro sopra e...

_Genn vive su una Terra 2.0._

Dove alcune cose cambiano e altre sono uguali.  
E il loro muro non è altro che un collegamento fra i due pianeti speculari ma chissà quanto distanti...  
Come hanno fatto a non capirlo... a non accorgersene in tutti quegli anni...  _come_...

Sgrana gli occhi, l'indice fermo su tappetino del mouse, il sito di In-nest non ha nessuno specchietto introduttivo o link di presentazione, la pagina principale recita solo  _lavori in corso._  
  


_Come farà a dirlo a Genn?_   
  


No.  
Non glielo può dire, non reggerebbe.  
Non dopo tutto quello che hanno passato, non dopo quanto ha spinto Alex perché Genn gli aprisse il suo cuore, non dopo tutte le promesse che si sono fatti.

Genn in questo momento è molto debole psicologicamente.  
Potrebbe fare  _qualcosa_  e Alex non sarebbe lì per fermarlo.

Perché è lì, ma non  _proprio lì._

Forse sono distanti anni luce.  
Gli scappa una risata nervosa.  
Proprio adesso che è così vicino a Genn... percorrendo qualche metro potrebbe raggiungere il luogo esatto dove Genn dorme, mangia, parla,  _ride_.

Ma non sarebbe  _quel luogo._

Non sono mai stati così distanti adesso.

Il telefono che gli squilla lo fa sobbalzare.

 

È Genn ovviamente.  
 _Sta tardando._

"Stai tardando!"

Ride di una risata che suona estranea perfino alle proprie orecchie, ma non può, non deve.

"Scusami piccolo... - regge il telefono con due mani e si sistema gli occhiali. Ha un viso sconvolto, la stanchezza visibile in ogni piega della pelle - domani... domani ci vediamo, te lo prometto."

Non può promettere una cosa del genere.   
 _Lo sa._  
Ma spera in un miracolo, in una qualche congiunzione astrale, quel muro che in qualche modo li ha uniti,  _deve prendersi la responsabilità cazzo!_  
E quell'app fantasma che li ha tenuti insieme,  _come l'hanno trovata? qualcosa li ha spinti insieme_ , il destino o qualche stronzata simile, adesso devono intervenire!  
 _Non possono lasciarli così..._  
  


"Alex... stai... piangendo?"

Non riesce neanche a vederlo Genn, è una macchia opaca.

"Scusa piccolo.   
È che ti amo così tanto...  
E ci vedremo, no?   
 _Ti trovo._  
E andiamo in Norvegia, dove staremo insieme per tutta la vita.   
È un bel pensiero, no?"

"Sì. Però non piangere, Alex.   
Non voglio vederti piangere."

Si passa le mani sugli occhi, la stanchezza di un viaggio senza fine nelle ossa, nel cuore la consapevolezza che la fine di tutto forse arriverà presto per davvero.

"Genn... non mi ricordo se te l'ho detto...  _uhm_... - il telefono gli trema fra le mani, ha la bocca impastata, l'adrenalina è scemata di colpo, sente che potrebbe svenire da un momento all'altro - ti amo... anche oggi."

"Me lo hai detto..."

Solleva lo sguardo pesantissimo sullo schermo. Genn lo guarda preoccupato, forse con gli occhi un po' lucidi, o forse è lui che vede lucido.  
"Oggi non te l'ho detto abbastanza volte."

"Alex ti prego, riposati un po'...  _domani_... domani ci vediamo, eh?   
Me lo hai promesso."

"Croce sul cuore, potessi morire."  
La lingua gli si annoda, ma rimane serio, per quanto sente anche i muscoli del viso cedere esausti.

"No... non  _proprio_..."

"Se non riesco a vederti, è inutile continuare a vivere."

"Non ti capisco... sei qui, no? Certo che ci vediamo, sei venuto apposta.   
E poi... stiamo un po' insieme, vero?   
E dopo ce ne andiamo."

Genn sembra insicuro, ma Alex sente il telefono sfuggirgli, il calore del riscaldamento cullarlo, la stanchezza crollargli sul collo.  
"Sì..."

"Va bene. Vai a dormire, Alex. Ti amo."

"Ti amo an- _che_  io."  
  


Il blu di In-nest lo accoglie, e Alex chiude gli occhi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Si sveglia perché ha freddo.  
E non si sente più le gambe.  
Si solleva a fatica, i vestiti ancora addosso sanno di stanchezza e ore di viaggio, deve farsi una doccia, non sa neanche che ora è, deve accendere il pc, fare altre ricerche, cercare di contattare i creatori di In-nest, loro devono sapere qualcosa, o forse deve cercare qualcosa di astronomia, di fisica o chimica, ingegneria... a chi deve chiedere per trovare il suo ragazzo  _che è in un'altro mondo?_

Stringe i denti fra loro, improvvisamente sveglissimo.  
Deve trovare una soluzione.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Niente.  
Non ha trovato niente.  
Naturalmente.

Dopo una colazione veloce si è vestito di tutto punto, gli scarponcini gli si sono asciugati sotto il radiatore, adesso calpestano la ghiaia, la neve è stata spalata, il sole freddo è alto, le nubi sono rare e sottili.  
Cammina nel posto esatto dove dovrebbe essere Genn.  
La casa di suo zio, sulla  _Terra 2.0_ , come ha cominciato a chiamarla nella sua testa.  
È affianco a una via leggermente imbiancata che costeggia un bosco, ci sono alberi da entrambi i lati, nemmeno una casa intorno.  
Non c'è neanche quella di Genn.

Si siede in un piccolo spiazzo, quella che potrebbe essere una radura verde, ma che è solo un mucchio di sassi e ghiaia ricoperti di ghiaccio.  
Dalle foto che gli aveva mandato Genn dovrebbe essere praticamente di fronte alla casetta blu pastello che il biondo aveva sistemato per loro.

Fa scivolare il pollice sullo schermo, In-nest si apre in automatico.  
Dopo neanche un paio di squilli, la chiamata si collega  
"Genn, hey! Buongiorno."

"Alex! Come ti senti? Ieri ti ho sentito molto stanco."

"Non ti preoccupare, piccolo.   
Pensavo invece... perché non esci un po'? Ti metti un giaccone pesante e esci un po' sul vialetto... abiti proprio vicino a una strada costeggiata da un bosco, no? Dev'essere bello al mattino."

Lo sente annuire e recuperare la giacca.  
Non sa cosa sta facendo, cosa spera di ottenere portando Genn fuori da casa sua.   
Certo, sono l'uno vicino all'altro, forse addirittura l'uno di fronte all'altro, ma ciò non toglie che fisicamente rimangono lontanissimi.

Si alza in piedi, scuote le gambe per riattivare la circolazione e guarda attentamente la radura sassosa completamente vuota.

"Oggi vieni?"

"Oggi vengo."

Sorride al vuoto, non vede assolutamente nessun movimento, ma sente dal microfono di Genn che è fuori e cammina sul ciottolato.  
È lo stesso identico rumore che fanno i suoi scarponcini.   
"Facciamo una passeggiata, ti va?"

"Dove?"

"C'è una stradina poco fuori casa, vero? Prendila e passeggiamo. Dev'essere bello adesso con gli alberi bianchi..."

"Sì è vero, stanotte ha nevicato, hai visto?"

"Eh sì."

Passeggiano e parlano del più e del meno, c'è una sorta di calma tensiva nell'aria, Genn sa che c'è un motivo per cui Alex ancora non è andato da lui, qualcosa sta succedendo, ma non sa bene cosa, perciò misura le parole e fa esattamente quello che gli dice Alex, cercando di non pensarci più di tanto.

Alex invece non ha la minima idea di cosa fare.  
 _Nessuna_.  
Ha fatto ricerche a vuoto per almeno due ore, i siti sugli universi paralleli si sprecano, ci sono perfino teorie cospirative su un universo speculare al loro, ma assolutamente nulla di concreto.  
I creatori di In-nest sono impossibili da raggiungere attraverso il sito, e ora che ha smanettato con l'app ha capito perché moltissimi contenuti per loro erano preclusi.  
Non è che c'è un ban sugli hashtag o delle limitazioni su molti profili, ma semplicemente gli altri profili  _non ci sono._  
Lui e Genn sono gli unici a usare l'app in entrambe le Terre.

Si ferma.  
Quasi non lo sente neanche più il freddo.

"Alex ci siamo fermati?"  
  


Alex si volta verso il vuoto al suo fianco, gli sembra quasi di vederlo Genn adesso.

"Sai... ti sento molto vicino ora.   
So che sei praticamente qui da qualche parte in città e quindi ha senso che io ti senta vicino. Ma...  _qui, in questo momento_... mi sembra di averti affianco."

"Anche a me..."

"Che sta succedendo, Alex?"

 _Gli sembra quasi di vederlo per davvero._  
Un Genn confuso che guarda il vuoto, con la strana sensazione di averlo affianco.  
Lo vede.  
Come a tratti, un vetro invisibile che si spanna e si ri-appanna subito dopo, gli mostra dettagli minimi che poi scompaiono, le sue labbra screpolate che emettono nuvole di vapore, le sopracciglia aggrottate, i capelli scompigliati di una notte insonne.

"Alex che sta succedendo?  _Che succede!"_

Sbatte le palpebre perché adesso Genn gli sta urlando negli auricolari e  _cazzo_.

_Non se lo sta immaginando._

Quel vetro invisibile c'è per davvero,  _lo vede per davvero_ , vibra come di una tensione data da un terremoto in arrivo, ma la terra sotto i suoi piedi è perfettamente immobile.  
Genn fa un passo in avanti, lo vede a tratti, quando il vetro torna lucido.

"Genn... non allungare la mano."

"Ma sei qui... sei affianco a me... e c'è una  _cosa_  in mezzo, non capisco..."

Non capisce neanche Alex.  
E non sa cosa lo spinge a prendere fiato e dire:  _corri con me._  
"Cosa?"  
Genn si tiene gli auricolari, il vetro vibra sempre di più, sempre più forte.

"Al mio tre, Genn! Corri affianco a me dritto per questa strada e non ti fermare! Non ti fermare!"

Lo vede annuire e spostarsi di lato, occhi sulla strada deserta.  
"Ok! Contiamo insieme! Uno!"

Si spinge le cuffie nelle orecchie, il vetro trema così forte che quasi non lo sente sopra il frastuono.  
"Due!" Urla.  
  


Tre.  
  
  
  
  


 

Scatta in avanti, spinge il ciottolato con gli scarponcini, tutti i muscoli tirano, la sua mente è un vuoto silenzioso, il frastuono è al di fuori.

Volta la testa verso destra per qualche secondo, Genn è affianco a lui stavolta vede la sua figura per intero, il vetro si spanna e si appanna di nuovo, si spanna e si appanna,  _si spanna e..._

Si appanna.  
  


 _Forse_...  
  


Forse.  
  


Aspetta.

Aspetta di vedere il vetro tremante sparire completamente e si spinge alla cieca verso destra, verso Genn.  
  


Sente uno strappo all'altezza del petto.  
  


Ha il cervello in una centrifuga.  
  


Smette di respirare.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Alex!

 

_Alex, amore... ti prego..._

 

Alex...

 

_Ti devi svegliare. Perché io..._   
  


 

Ti amo.  
  


 

Ti amo anche oggi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Apre gli occhi.

Come se gli avessero dato un calcio in pieno stomaco stringe i fili d'erba gelata sotto le sue dita e si solleva per vomitare.

Ha la testa che gli gira, le vertigini e lo stomaco in subbuglio, quasi non vede nulla dagli occhi socchiusi, solo bianco e nero.

Tossisce, sputa liquido e saliva, ha la testa in fiamme.

"Così... tranquillo Alex."

Si accascia di nuovo al suolo, sta sudando sotto il giaccone pesante, ha gli occhi incollati fra loro.

"Amore... ce la fai a guardarmi?"

 _Amore?_  
Le orecchie gli fischiano, ha la pelle congelata, insensibile.

"Non mi hai mai chiamato così."

È abbastanza certo di aver farfugliato.  
O di non aver coniugato i verbi per bene, l'inglese gli sfugge, ma gli sfugge anche l'olandese,  _gli sfugge tutto_ , forse non riuscirà mai più a parlare bene.

"Come?"

 _Ecco_.  
Riprova, parla più forte, adesso le parole gli vengono in mente,  _you never... called me...? that way_ , forse non lo sa.  
Ci prova.

"Non mi hai mai chiamato così... in quel modo."

La risata di Genn lo fa sorridere, piega di più la testa su quel calore morbido, mentre il resto del corpo è al gelo.

"Quello lo avevo capito! Chiamato come?"

 _Ah, questa è facile._  
È la sua parola preferita.  
Quella che hanno imparato più in fretta insieme alle parolacce.  
Love.

" _Amore_. Non mi hai mai chiamato così."

Cerca di sollevare le palpebre, almeno quelle, dato che il corpo ormai non se lo sente più.  
"Beh ma lo sei no? Sei il mio Amore. Come altro dovrei chiamarti?"

_Ok, questo è un po' più difficile._

Baby... nevermind.  _Never...mind._

"Non importa, piccolo. Non importa."

Comincia a sentirle le dita dell'altro sulla sua guancia, l'altra mano sulla sua.  
Forse anche Genn ha le mani fredde, ma stranamente lui le sente calde, come sente calda la nuca.  
Solleva le palpebre.

"Oh amore. Che bravo che sei. Finalmente posso vedere i tuoi occhi."

Ha la testa sulle gambe di Genn.  
In qualche modo li ha portati via entrambi dalla strada, sono sotto uno degli alberi che costeggia la via innevata.

_Sono._

_Insieme._   
  


 

"Genn... sei qui..."

"Certo... dove pensi che vada senza di te?"

"Genn..."  
Allunga la mano e gli stringe il braccio che gli sorregge la testa.

"Sei qui."  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

Lungo la strada di ritorno verso la casa, Alex ha vomitato altre due volte.  
Camminava a fatica sorretto da Genn che lo incoraggiava con parole e carezze.

Non si è accorto neanche di essere entrato in casa, sente il mondo girare vorticosamente, cammina sull'aria, lo stomaco in subbuglio.  
Non sente le mani di Genn che lo aiutano a spogliarsi, che lo portano verso tre gradini e un letto, tiene gli occhi chiusi, ascolta solo la sua voce.

"Eccoci amore. Stai con me, eh? Ci siamo."

Gli piace che lo chiami  _amore_.  
 _È bello detto da lui._

Ora il morbido lo sente sotto la schiena e la testa. Gli sembra finalmente di essere atterrato sulla Terra dopo anni su una navicella spaziale, disabituato alla gravità e alla rotazione.

Se ci pensa senza farsi sopraffare, è proprio così.  
È atterrato su un'altra Terra.

Però adesso si sente diverso.  
Guarda il soffitto di travi bianche sopra di lui, riesce finalmente a sentire chiaramente la voce di Genn ora che il ronzio nelle orecchie si è fermato, gli parla del  _dopo_ , che ha preparato il pesce, però forse per il suo stomaco non va bene, gli dice che gli farà un tea se vuole, una zuppa,  _magari sta meglio, magari..._

"Genn vieni qui."

La voce risulta estranea perfino alle proprie orecchie, roca e profonda, praticamente un sussurro ma Genn sembra sentirlo comunque.

Sente i suoi passi sul parquet, gli prende la mano ma Alex lo vuole più vicino.

"So che probabilmente puzzo di vomito...- glissa sul sussurro dolce di Genn che:  _no, non puzzi_  - ma non riesco a  _smettere di pensare_  se non mi sei vicino. E invece ho bisogno di smettere, sento che mi potrebbe esplodere il cervello."

"Sono qui."

Alex si volta a fatica verso Genn.  
"So che non era l'incontro che ti aspettavi. Neanche io me lo aspettavo così. Ho avuto anche paura...- prende un sospiro e si interrompe quando vede la confusione di Genn - per favore, ti stendi con me? Ti prego."

Genn fa il giro del letto, senza lasciargli la mano, arriva a stendere il braccio il più possibile, ridendo.   
Si stende al suo fianco, anche lui ancora vestito, poggia la testa sulla sua spalla e gli stringe il braccio.  
  


Il loro primo bacio non è proprio un bacio, perché stanno sorridendo entrambi e riescono a tenere il contatto per poco, prima di scoppiare a ridersi sulle guance e il mento.

"Ti serve assolutamente uno spazzolino. Poi andiamo a recuperare la tua valigia da dove l'hai lasciata."

Alex mugugna e lascia che Genn poggi il viso sulla sua spalla.  
Il suo bagaglio è al B&B con tutte le sue cose, fortunatamente soldi e documenti li porta sempre con se, anche se immagina che i documenti sono inutili adesso. Dovrà trovare il modo di farsene avere altri, anche se non ha la minima idea di come.  
Adesso è in un altro mondo parallelo, non tornerà a casa e non rivedrà più la sua famiglia né le persone che conosceva, se anche andasse in Belgio, non sarebbe il suo Belgio, e se anche ci fossero i suoi genitori, non sarebbero  _proprio i suoi, e-_

"Che pensi?"

La sua mente si calma.  
Ha il respiro un po' pesante.

"Temo... temo che la mia valigia sia irrecuperabile. Dovrò comprare tutto nuovo, spazzolini, vestiti, tutto."

"Uhm... beh i vestiti in questi giorni non servono. Poi si pensa."

"Ah, no?"  
Sorride mentre sfrega il naso con il suo.

Genn fa una smorfia e gli bacia velocemente l'angolo della bocca.  
"No. Ma lo spazzolino sì."

"Ah beh e allora..."

Gli volta le spalle per fare l'offeso, lo stomaco gli si stringe e le gambe tirano, strabuzza gli occhi per il dolore.  
 _Ancora_... non si è ripreso.

"No dai Alex, non ti allontanare da me!"  
Trattiene a stento un urlo quando Genn lo stringe intorno al busto, morde il cuscino e stringe le lenzuola.

"È che... siamo stati lontani così a lungo... non sopporto che mi dai le spalle, neanche per scherzo."

Alex lascia andare la federa e respira piano, ha le costole indolenzite, non se n'era accorto che fino ad ora.  
"Piccolo mi... mi lasci andare un po'?   
È che... non sto ancora bene, no?   
Mi fa male lo stomaco.  
Non ti do le spalle, promesso."

"Ok."  
Genn si stacca un po' insicuro, quando Alex si volta con un mugugno lo guarda preoccupato.  
"Fammi vedere dove ti fa male."

Si protegge inconsciamente il petto e cerca di sorridere.  
"No, Genn non è niente ok? Tutto bene."

Genn non lo ascolta, gli stringe i polsi e gli tira su la maglia di forza, Alex non riesce neanche a muovere le braccia per spostarlo.

"Alex... Amore mio."

Gli lascia andare le braccia, che scivolano sul materasso con un tonfo, Gli occhi senza occhiali gli stanno cominciando a bruciare, li chiude e volta la testa.  
Sente le dita di Genn passare sul torace, le costole, il petto, lo stomaco, il bacino.

"Sei pieno di lividi... e questa vicino all'ombelico... sembra una bruciatura."

Ha attraversato chissà quanti anni luce in decimi di secondi, si sorprende di essere ancora vivo.  
Di non essere morto sul colpo una volta messo piede sulla Terra di Genn, di non avere il cervello fritto dalle radiazioni, le vene esplose per la pressione, le ossa frantumate dal peso della gravità.

"Sai, forse...  _la caduta_. Sono caduto male, eh? Non diresti che sono il più bravo del mio corso di atletica."

"Alex... che è successo davvero prima? Che cosa... non mi dici?"

Sorride mostrandosi tranquillo.  
"Niente, piccolo mio. Ho solo bisogno di riposare un po'. Il viaggio, la stanchezza. Ho dormito poco."

Genn annuisce.  
"Anche io non ho dormito stanotte. Ero preoccupato per te e poi ero felice di poterti vedere. Ma ora sono preoccupato di nuovo, questi lividi non sembrano derivati da una caduta. Sono uno sciocco, ma non fino a questo punto."

Gli poggia una mano sulla guancia e guida il suo capo sul cuscino affianco al suo, tornano nella stessa posizione di prima.  
"Non sei uno sciocco. Però adesso riposiamo un po', ti va? Quando ci svegliamo mi lavo finalmente i denti e ti bacio come si deve."

Lo sguardo di Genn si illumina e annuisce.  
"Sì, per favore."

"Oh, piccolo. Sto facendo una fatica immane per non baciarti subito."

Genn sembra pensarci un secondo prima di sporgersi verso la sua guancia e lasciarci sopra un bacio,  _lungo_.  
"Alex... riposati. Conserva il mio bacio per quando ci svegliamo."  
  
  
  


Quando si svegliano è buio inoltrato, non ci sono luci fuori, ma il cielo è scurissimo e pieno di stelle luminose.

 _Non va propriamente meglio._  
La forza nelle braccia e nelle gambe è tornata, riesce a camminare e spostare le cose senza difficoltà, il dolore che prova al petto e alle costole è rimasto.

Genn comunque gli sta sempre intorno allegro, non perde occasione per stringerlo per un braccio, posare la testa sulla sua spalla o sulla schiena, abbracciarlo facendo attenzione a non stringerlo troppo.  
Alex i denti li ha lavati, si è asciugato la bocca con l'asciugamano ed è tornato in cucina.  
Genn è di spalle, sta maneggiando qualcosa avvolto dall'alluminio.

"Alex, che faccio col pesce? Hai detto che lo stomaco non ti da più fastidio però-"

Le sue labbra sono secche, il naso è effettivamente grande, gli stringe meglio il mento, apre le labbra e chiude di più gli occhi.

 _Oh_.  
Ora sì.

Genn si solleva sulle punte e spinge la propria lingua nella bocca di Alex, gli stringe il maglione, prima di staccarsi per prendere fiato.  
"Dobbiamo allenarci."  
"Eh sì."  
"Prenderci la mano."  
"Già."  
"Altrimenti come li recuperiamo gli anni persi?"  
"Mmh."

Alex gli stringe i fianchi, mentre respira attraverso la sua bocca, prima di chiudere di nuovo le labbra sulle sue.

Rimangono a baciarsi per un po', contro il frigo alto, le labbra lucidissime e l'affanno, si ritrovano a spingere l'uno contro l'altro, ma la cosa non si evolve, restano così, pigri, a conoscere le proprie bocche, a stringersi le mani, i fianchi, il collo, le spalle.

"Non sto ancora bene, Genn."

"Lo so."

"Non so se domani sarò in forma."

"Non importa."

"Genn..."

"Alex, non capisci? Io ti aspetto. Ti aspetto sempre."

Gli stringe il viso fra le mani, e lo scosta giusto per guardarlo negli occhi.  
"Non era quello che ti aspettavi.   
Come nostro primo giorno insieme, dico. Lo so, neanche io..."

Genn gli stringe i polsi e lo guarda serio.  
"Non importa. Mi sembra ancora impossibile che sei qui. Che ti posso toccare le mani, il viso, le spalle.  
Non sai quanto ho sognato le tue spalle! - Si interrompe per ridere, ma Alex vede gli occhi grigi di Genn farsi lucidi. -  Non mi importa. Mi basta che non mi lasci mai più da solo. Anche se non ci possiamo toccare, mi basta sedermi vicino a te a tavola o sul divano. Sapere che mi sei accanto quando cucino, che quando vai a correre la mattina poi torni da me.   
Non ho bisogno di niente se so che mi basta allungare la mano e stringerti le dita."

Alex gli accarezza le guance coi pollici, per scacciare le lacrime dal suo viso.  
"Io pensavo che... non... non lo so. Abbiamo accumulato talmente  _frustrazione che_ -"

"Pensavi che volessi usarti come macchina del sesso per un po' eh?"  
"Pensavo che ci saremmo usati a vicenda, sì."

Si mette a ridere contro la sua tempia mentre lo abbraccia.  
Genn gli stringe le spalle e parla vicino al suo orecchio.  
"Non ci sarebbe stato niente di male. Non lo nascondo, le intenzioni erano quelle, sempre per recuperare il tempo perduto - si interrompe per strusciare una guancia contro il suo petto, forse sta arrossendo - ma adesso che sei qui... non ho fretta. È come se tutto in me si fosse calmato. Se la nostra prima volta sarà domani o dopodomani o fra una settimana, non mi importa, voglio che stai bene. E magari... ci verrà naturale, senza programmazioni.   
Come se fossimo una coppia normale, che si ama e vuole stare insieme in ogni modo possibile."

Lo stringe più forte, non gli importa del dolore, vuole sentire il corpo di Genn solido contro di lui, l'enormità di quello che è capitato a entrambi gli crolla addosso come un macigno, ma lui lo regge,  _lo regge perché è con Genn_ , e domani può cancellare In-nest dal telefono,  _perché Genn è qui_ , e il suo numero adesso è raggiungibile... ma Genn.  _Anche Genn è raggiungibile_.

"Non ti lascerò mai più."

"È tutto quello che voglio."

Alex sente gli occhi lucidi, continua a sentirsi diverso, cambiato, più maturo, responsabile.   
Non ha paura di dire frasi del genere a diciannove anni. Perché  _realmente_ , non vuole altro. Dopo nove anni di disperazione finalmente si sente completo, nuovo.  
Il solo pensiero di separarsi di nuovo da Genn gli fa stringere lo stomaco e lo porta ad abbracciarlo di nuovo, forte.

"Ti amo da morire. Te lo volevo dire... anche oggi."

Adesso una lacrima gli scende, seppellisce il viso nella spalla di Genn, continua a sembrargli un sogno, una delle loro visioni che cominciavano tutte con " _quando saremo insieme_ " e adesso che insieme ci sono veramente ancora-

"Non ci credo che sei qui, amore mio."

"Facciamolo."

Genn si scosta da lui, vede gli occhi lucidi ma sicuri di Alex e adesso ha un po' di timore.  
"No tu... non stai ancora bene. Aspettiamo, mi va bene aspettare te l'ho detto..."

"A me no."

Alex gli stringe i polsi, e si sente tremare, l'aria si è fatta densa, si ritrova ad annuire senza neanche accorgersene.  
"Io... vado a prendere... le cose."

Alex si sporge verso la sua guancia e gli da un bacio lungo, prima di staccarsi e sospirarci sopra.  
"Non metterci tanto."

Quando Alex gli lascia i polsi gli sembra di tornare a respirare, si volta verso il corridoio, c'è una borsa affianco all'ingresso, dove ha conservato una serie di oggetti in più per l'igiene, tra cui lo spazzolino che ha dato ad Alex, ma anche... il lubrificante.  
Lo ha preso neutro da una farmacia stavolta, non gli andava di farsi un'ora di viaggio per arrivare a un sexy shop solo per preservativi e lubrificante, anche se- storce la bocca e si solleva da terra con la bottiglietta e il profilattico -non vorrebbe proprio usare protezioni.  
Insomma, ne deve parlare con Alex, lui non ha mai fatto assolutamente niente con altri e crede anche Alex, è che gli sembra uno spreco Alex che viene nel lattice  _e non dentr-_

"Che stai facendo, piccolo? Stai guardando il vuoto da un po'."

Si riscuote quando vede Alex sorridergli sui tre gradini che portano alla camera da letto.

"Sei stato con qualcuno oltre me?Nel senso... stato al letto per davvero. Voglio che me lo dici adesso. Non mi importa se è così, ti capirei, eravamo in una situazione difficile, non lo considererei tradimento o cose simili, basta che me lo dici adesso.   
Devo capire se dobbiamo usare protezioni fin quando non ti fai i test."

Alex lo guarda un po' stupito.  
In effetti neanche lui si aspettava un discorso così freddo e ragionato sull'argomento sesso, così delicato per loro.  
"Davvero non ti importerebbe? Se sono stato con altre persone?"

Genn sale le scale, ed entra nella stanza, adesso è più in alto di lui e lo guarda convinto.  
"Voglio che me lo dici. Voglio che mi dici tutto, non solo per la nostra salute,  _ma perché ti fidi_  e vuoi condividere davvero tutto con me. Non mi importa degli altri, mi importa sapere che ora che siamo insieme, non avrai bisogno d'altro, se non di me."

Lo sguardo di Alex si sfoca solo per qualche secondo, per poi tornare deciso e sincero.  
"Non sono stato con nessuno. Non per davvero, e non da quando ho capito che ti amavo. Non avevo bisogno di nessun altro neanche allora che non ti avevo con me, quindi pensa quanto me ne può importare degli altri adesso."

Genn si rilassa.  
Gli prende la mano e gli fa salire l'ultimo gradino, sono allo stesso livello ora.  
"Se siamo puliti entrambi possiamo anche non usare il preservativo. Così mi puoi venire dentro, per favore, grazie."

Alex scoppia a ridere prima di stringergli la mano ancora nella sua e portarsela alle labbra.  
"Mi aiuti però. Non credo di riuscire a spingere, penso che sarebbe meglio se tu..."

"Non ti preoccupare."

Genn gli accarezza il naso col suo per poi staccarsi di poco e aiutarlo a sfilarsi il maglione.  
Il petto bianco è segnato da ematomi larghi e quella bruciatura sotto l'ombelico alla luce serale sembra ancora più profonda e dolorosa.  
Allunga le dita ma Alex gliele stringe a mezz'aria con una smorfia.

"Meglio se non... mi tocchi il petto ancora. Ti prego."

Alex gli nasconde spesso il suo dolore.  
Lo fa bene, la maggior parte delle volte Genn non se ne accorge, ma ora sì.  
Annuisce e lo porta verso il letto, lo fa stendere e lo aiuta a sfilarsi i pantaloni e i calzini, rimane con gli slip, gli occhiali gli danno fastidio, Genn lo vede, ma quando fa per sfilarglieli Alex lo ferma.  
"Oggi sei un po' lontano da me, ma è la prima volta e io voglio vederti bene."

Genn annuisce e gli sistema un'altro cuscino sotto la testa, vuole farlo stare il più comodo possibile.  
Si inginocchia fra le sue gambe aperte scalcia i jeans e si sfila la maglia nera, si stringe la canotta azzurra fra le dita insicuro.  
 _È molto dimagrito ultimamente._  
Alex invece, nonostante i lividi lo nascondano ha un fisico tonico dato dall'allenamento costante per atletica.  
I polpacci sono spessi e le gambe muscolose.

"Levala Genn. Sei bellissimo sempre, lo sai."

Genn chiude gli occhi e se la sfila.  
Rimane un po' con gli occhi chiusi e la testa bassa, le braccia strette al petto come inutile nascondiglio.  
Sente un grugnito e qualche ossa che scricchiola, spalanca gli occhi, Alex si è sollevato  _apposta per-_

"Genn. Stai tranquillo, eh? Sei bellissimo. Hai capito?"

Annuisce, solo perché gli occhi di Alex sono insolitamente grandi, il labbro gli trema e...  _forse sta sentendo dolore_.

"Stai steso, amore ti prego. Lascia che faccia io."

Alex si stende con un tonfo, trattiene a fatica un mugolio infastidito.

Genn sfila l'intimo a entrambi senza pensarci, si dimentica dell'insicurezza e si sposta in avanti, le braccia ai lati del busto di Alex e si china per baciargli il petto.  
Piano, leggero.  
Alex sospira,  _così non sente dolore._  
Sono baci e basta, Genn spera che Alex possa sentire tutta la sua devozione, tutto l'amore che prova per ogni parte di Alex.  
Gli bacia l'ombelico invece che la cicatrice, Alex ha i brividi comunque.

Quando gli prende il membro in mano, cerca di non far sentire ad Alex il suo nervosismo.  
Ovviamente non ha mai fatto nulla del genere, ma è certo di potercela fare se va piano, deve assolutamente far rilassare Alex e non fargli pensare al dolore.

Da una leccata lungo l'asta fino alla punta, non si trova male, non è scomodo, Alex è più largo alla base, l'aveva già visto in video, ma avervelo in mano, così vicino è tutta un'altra faccenda. Si ritrova a sorridere da solo, si sta eccitando al solo pensiero di averlo dentro per la prima volta, finalmente,  _finalmente_ -

Si scosta di botto e tossisce, l'ha preso in bocca tutto in una volta e forse,  _no Genn, è troppo._  
Alex gli accarezza i capelli e lui solleva la testa, con gli occhi lucidi.  
"Piano, piccolo."

Annuisce e stringe le labbra,  _piano_.  
Ci riprova, la seconda volta non va male, non riesce ad andare oltre metà ma non importa, sente Alex indurirsi sotto le sue dita, e il suo sapore salato sporcargli la lingua.  
È allora che si stacca con un sorriso, la mano del moro gli tiene ancora i capelli da un lato, Genn lo guarda, Alex ha il respiro un po' pesante, ma sembra tranquillo, è duro, e forse è arrivato il momento di prepararsi.

Prende la mano che Alex gli tiene sul capo e ci lascia un bacio sul palmo prima di sollevarsi e prendere il lubrificante dal comodino affianco.  
Ne prende una grande quantità, al contrario di ieri, oggi non si è toccato minimamente, difatti già col primo dito comincia a trovare attrito.  
Apre di più le gambe quando si sistema a cavalcioni di Alex, non gli pesa sullo stomaco, cerca di tenersi sempre sulle ginocchia quando infila due dita nella sua apertura.  
Stavolta va meglio, riesce anche a rilassarsi di più perché Alex gli accarezza le cosce e gli guarda sempre il viso concentrato.

Dopo aver sforbiciato anche con tre dita, Genn versa altro lubrificante sul membro di Alex e lo massaggia, sentendolo sempre più duro, forse è stupido ma si sente felice, si sente felice di star facendo bene, questa è la loro prima volta, anche se non è  _proprio_  la loro prima volta.  
Si sente felice perché Alex non lo perde mai di vista, gli guarda il viso, il petto, il membro, le cosce, sembra eccitato anche per lui oltre che per quello che fa, e Genn si sente  _così felice_.

Potrebbe non essere del tutto pronto, ma non ce la fa più.  
Quando prova a calarsi su di Alex, si ritrova subito senza fiato.  
 _Cazzo_.  
Oh, no. Non entra.

"Alex..."  
Abbassa la testa verso il moro, Alex lo sta stringendo per i fianchi mentre si morde il labbro, ha lo sguardo calamitato in basso, dove i loro corpi si connettono.  
"Piano, Genn. Piano."

Annuisce e torna a calarsi, ogni centimetro fa male, si sente aprire in due, stringe le lenzuola ai lati della testa di Alex, non riesce a trattenere le lacrime, si ferma di nuovo a metà, con l'affanno.  
 _Era troppo poco_ , troppo poco lubrificante, troppa poca preparazione, non era pronto,   _e adesso_ -

"Genn guardami."

Apre gli occhi umidi, qualche lacrima scende inesorabile e bagna le guance di Alex.   
"Rilassati. Sono solo io."

Scuote la testa,  _Alex non entri._  
 _Non entri non entri non entri._  
"Non entri."

Alex ride e gli accarezza una guancia.  
"Piccolo. Devi solo rilassarti."

Alex gli poggia la mano umida delle sue lacrime sulla pancia e  _spinge_.  
"Ah!"  
Strabuzza gli occhi sente il pizzico allo stomaco calmarsi, il dolore svanire.  
"Non mi senti?"

 _Il_   _vuoto_.  
Il suo vuoto non c'è più.

Sospira e si cala del tutto.  
È rilassato con la mano di Alex sulla pancia, si sente calmo, tutto di lui è morbido.  
Un singhiozzo lo scuote, è seduto sui fianchi di Alex completamente pieno di lui. Potrebbe rimanere così tutto il tempo. Gli occhio chiusi, e la mano di Alex sulla pancia, finalmente piena.

"Genn, piccolo. Non per interrompere la tua meditazione..."

Genn ride, e apre gli occhi.  
Alex ha le guance rosse e non sembra per niente divertito.  
"Non mi ricordo se mi avevi promesso che mi saresti venuto dentro o no."

Alex lo guarda male e gli spinge la mano sulla pancia facendolo genere forte.  
"Farò questo grande sforzo solo perché ti amo."

Genn ride di nuovo e si solleva, solo per calarsi di nuovo del tutto su di Alex, ora che è rilassato si sente meglio, tutte le volte che Alex gli preme sulla pancia si sente più eccitato, si apre di più, lo accoglie meglio.   
Sentirsi pieno fin dentro lo stomaco gli crea un piacere fortissimo, dopo il  _vuoto_  di quegli anni, finalmente si sente completo, completo con Alex che ricambia le spinte come può, che gli stringe la mano e gli accarezza la pancia.

Si china in avanti e spalanca gli occhi.

È venuto.

È venuto così.

Ha il petto sporco e anche il viso.  
 _Oh, no che vergogna._  
Si mette la mano davanti alla bocca e si solleva di scatto.  
Spostandosi nuovamente il membro di Alex gli tocca ancora la prostata e Genn viene scosso dai brividi.

"È stato...  _wow_. Wow Genn. Sei stupendo."

Scuote la testa.  
No.  
 _Alex._  
Alex deve stare bene, lui conta più di tutto, non importa che è molto sensibile ora, si pulisce la guancia e lo guarda convinto mentre continua a cavalcarlo, sempre più veloce, ha i brividi fortissimi, si sta indurendo di nuovo,  _non importa, ce la puoi fare_ , sente Alex mugolare, gli stringe la mano, lo vuole sentire,  _lo vuole sentire dentro_ , fin dentro allo stomaco, vuole essere pieno di lui fino a scoppiare.

"Alex, vieni. Vieni vieni  _vieni_."

Alex gli stringe le cosce e spinge, continua a stuzzicargli il bandolo di nervi che gli fa vedere le stelle, si sente sempre più pieno, sempre più largo, sempre più morbido.

Quando Alex viene si ferma.  
Spalanca gli occhi.  
Lo sente caldissimo fin dentro la gola.  
Si ritrova a ingoiare a vuoto.  
E gemere roco.

Non si muove, anche se ormai non si sente più le gambe, si prende il membro in mano e viene dopo poco, sporcandosi nuovamente lo stomaco.

La schiena gli cede, le gambe tremano, rischia di crollare su di Alex, non sa con quale forza si solleva e si stende di lato, ha la mente che fluttua ma si è ricordato.  
 _Alex non sta bene, non fare male ad Alex, Genn, mi raccomando ad Alex, Alex Alex Alex._

"Alex..."  
Respirare gli risulta difficile, tiene gli occhi chiusi, vorrebbe stringere le gambe perché sente il seme del moro uscire copioso dalla sua apertura, ma  _non ci riesce._  
È completamente senza forze.

"Alex come stai...?"

_Come stai con i lividi, come stai dopo essere venuto, come stai dopo che io ti ho fatto venire, come stai dopo che mi hai fatto venire due volte, come stai ora che mi hai mostrato quanto mi ami, come stai ora che hai sentito quanto ti amo._   
  


"Una meraviglia."

Ridacchia.

"Anche io."  
  
  
  


Anche io.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

È seduto sul legno del porticato, un giaccone caldo addosso.

Si è svegliato presto perché ha visto delle luci.  
Delle luci  _familiari_.

In sei anni che abitano a Kirkenes ancora non l'aveva vista.

L'aurora boreale.

Spesso dormiva o era con Alex ed  _ecco_... Alex da solo è sempre uno spettacolo unico ogni volta.

Però gli era mancata.

"Papà che fai?"

Si volta verso la voce, e sorride.  
"Runi, non devi camminare scalzo, te l'ho detto."

Il bimbo scuote le spalle e cammina fino al portico trascinando la sua coperta preferita per terra.

"Papà dorme?"

"Tra due ore ha la sveglia per il lavoro. Lasciamolo tranquillo."

Runi annuisce, e si lascia prendere in braccio, guarda l'aurora un'ultima volta, l'azzurro dei suoi occhi ora sembra quasi verde.

Raggiunge la stanza matrimoniale e lo mette giù, Runi si sistema la coperta e si stende subito affianco ad Alex, che si gira e lo abbraccia in automatico.  
Genn si sfila il giaccone e sorride mentre si corica anche lui.

"Perché vi siete alzati...?"

Alex ha gli occhi semi aperti, il verde dell'aurora traccia linee evidenti attraverso le loro finestre, ma Alex non se ne accorge, guarda solo lui.

"Niente amore mio. Torna a dormire."

Alex annuisce ma tiene comunque le palpebre socchiuse.

"Credo che non mi abituerò mai del tutto ai tuoi occhi azzurri."

"In bene o in male?"

"In bene."

"Uhmm."  
Genn sorride e stringe di più Runi per poter raggiungere Alex.

"Ti manca l'Islanda?"

"Alex tra due ore ti devi svegliare e vedrai che ti dovrò trascinare fuori dal letto di forza, come al solito."

Alex fa il broncio ma poi sorride.  
"Rispondimi, dai."

"Non mi manca. Qui è così simile a casa, e poi... Ho Runi e ho te. Non ho bisogno di altro."

Alex ha chiuso nuovamente gli occhi e respira pesantemente insieme al loro bambino.  
  


 

Ci pensa.

 

Non gli manca l'Islanda.  
  


 

 

Il suo sole islandese non lo ha mai lasciato.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
Stanco dei campi infiniti,  
di tutto.

Tranne che di te.  
  


_Paul Verlaine_   
  
  
  
  



End file.
